REMEMBER ROBIN Only You Can End It
by SladinForever
Summary: REMEMBER ROBIN book 3/5—Three years have passed since Robin pushed Red away to save him. For two long years he has been broken, doing everything Slade tells him to do, even kill for him. So what happens when Red comes back?
1. Two Years Later

"N-No; p-please! I h-have a w-wife and three k-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Crimson red blood splattered black-haired Robin's chest. Dead, Japanese bodies were littered around the large room, blood pooling out around them. Red lights were flashing on and off and sirens were blaring. Droplets of blood dripped off the end of an ancient, black katana that the dull, dark blue-eyed Robin was holding. He stared emotionless down at the man he had just killed. Out of nowhere, blonde-haired and light blue-eyed Terra appeared behind him, standing atop a rock. She touched down to the floor.

"Hey Robin; how many guards have you killed?"

Robin, now eighteen, didn't look at her. "I don't keep count anymore." The two eighteen-year-olds heard more Japanese guards coming their way. Without looking up from the dead body before him, Robin added, "Let's go, Terra."

Terra nodded. "I'm probably in the lead then." Guards soon came out of the giant doors several feet ahead of them. Terra smirked. "That ice cold, chocolate ice cream is _definitely _mine."

Ignoring her, Robin flicked his sword, blood flinging off and splattering the black floor. Without a second thought or hesitation, he looked up and ran towards the oncoming guards, the intent to kill set heavily on his mind. He continued to kill, even after the screams of dying men rang in his ears. The boy was doing this for _him_…

For Slade.

* * *

There was a very loud explosion. Robin and Terra were walking away from it. Japanese people were running away and panicking. Soon, firefighters came and began the long process of cleaning up. The two teens ignored the police sirens. Robin's katana was back in its sheath, blood still coated on the blade. No one seemed to notice them nor did they seem to care about the blood on his scarred chest and hands. The sheath on his back covered most of the faded scars embedded into his skin.

Terra rested her hands behind her head, walking just a little behind Robin on his left. His face was covered in darkness. Terra looked up at the sky, no stars visible due to the bright lights of Tokyo, Japan. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm surprised there aren't any superheroes here in Tokyo. Without them, it makes our job all the more boring." They were now almost to a very~~surprisingly~~quiet area of the giant city. There were no cars driving by or kids walking around. Most of the city was more concerned that one of the richest buildings in Tokyo had been targeted and bombed. "You'd think the Justice League would show up." Robin didn't reply. A strange, ominous darkness seemed to cover the once loving and caring teenager. Terra glanced at him out of the corner of her narrowed eyes. "What are you thinking about? Is it about _him _again?"

The darkness seemed to grow just then. Robin quickened his pace slightly.

"How many times must I say it?" he asked calmly. "He's dead to me. He was nothing but a hopeless fool."

Terra turned her head away, her lips in a slight pouting gesture. "Says the one who still wears the ring…" she muttered to herself.

Robin didn't hear her. The two teens walked past a dead street light, which suddenly flickered on, revealing a twenty-one-year-old leaning against its post.

"So, finally went over to the dark side, eh, Bird Boy?"

Robin and Terra stopped. The girl turned around, lowering her arms to her sides. The boy didn't look at the older male.

"What are you doing here, Johnny?" Robin asked.

The biker, Johnny Rancid, moved away from the light post, his arms folded over his chest. He stood behind the two teens.

"It's called a vacation," he said casually. Terra glared at him. "The world hasn't been the same since Slade took over the really big countries in just two years. There's rumor he's almost done with Japan." Rancid paused. Robin still didn't turn to meet his gaze. "The other reason I'm here is because a secret society hosts a young villain's guild right here in Tokyo. I was thinking of attending. You two would fit in nicely. Slade could even be a teacher, if he wants."

Robin didn't reply. Terra snorted. "Slade's ten times the villain you'll ever be, Johnny." She turned her back on him. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to return to base. Come on Robin."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly, but they still held an emotionless look. Terra stalked past him and he soon followed close behind. Johnny stared expressionlessly after the two teens. Once they disappeared into the darkness, he pulled out a black and red flip phone. Pushing up the cover with his thumb, he went into his address book and found a number. He pushed the green button and held it to his ear. The dial tone came from the earpiece. It rang three times before there was a click on the other end.

_"__Yeah; what is it?"_

Johnny smirked. "He's here in Tokyo."

There was a pause on the other end.

_"__Hmph! About damn time we found him. He's so hard to find."_

"Yeah, no kidding," Johnny said, looking at the concrete as he scuffed his boot across it. "I think they're staying a little while longer. I'll keep my eyes out, just in case they decide to move on to the next country; whichever that may be."

_"__Alright, thanks, Johnny. I'll make sure to double your payment for all of the hard work you've put in. Come home safely."_

Johnny grinned while looking up at the dark sky. "I don't plan on getting killed any time soon," he said before closing the cell phone and returning it to his pocket. "Heh, I'll be looking forward to my payment."

Turning around, Johnny walked towards the loud commotion coming from the good people of Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Terra set a round, metallic ball on the desk next to her. She stretched and yawned.

"Sorry we're late." Robin had his arms folded over his now clean, T-shirt-covered chest. His katana was outside against a wall. He was looking off to the side. The teens stood in a big room with one king-sized bed, one desk, and several computer monitors and TV screens. "Rancid decided to talk to us briefly. It seems the villains know all about our World Domination plan. Kind of a pain."

A gray-gloved hand emerged from the darkness. It picked up the sphere. Slade held in front of his two-toned masked. He examined every inch, as though it were the biggest diamond in the world.

"You two did well. And you killed a total of five hundred guards." Setting the ball aside, Slade looked at Terra. "I daresay that there is a reward in the freezer for you, my dear."

Terra smiled triumphantly. "Thank you, master!"

Briefly looking at Robin, she said bye and then ran off, leaving him alone with Slade. The villain turned off the monitor he had been watching. He stood up and looked at the unresponsive teen, whose emotionless eyes were almost closed.

"You killed ten more than she did," he said, approaching him. "It's what I would expect from my boy." Slade wrapped his arms around the teen's arms and chest, holding him close. Robin didn't speak. He stared blankly forward. "Your reward is bigger than hers, I can assure you."

Reaching up with his left hand, Slade took off his mask and tossed it aside. Finding a fresh spot of pale skin, he kissed his neck. Robin felt his five o'clock shadow prick his skin lightly. He didn't respond as he slowly lowered his arms.

Grasping Robin's hips after his utility belt was removed, Slade pushed his jeans and boxers down, revealing his very pale ass underneath. The clothes dropped to the floor. Stepping back a bit, the villain lifted his shirt off his back, revealing several scars and a giant _S _in between his shoulder blades. Robin closed his eyes, drowning out every sound and the feel of Slade's warm, wet lips that was now on his scarred shoulder. His body had grown to ignore the wonderful feeling the man once created in him. He still didn't speak. Slade paused.

"You'll continue to kill for me, won't you, Robin?" he asked in a low, seductive purr.

Robin opened his eyes and blinked. "Yes, master," he said, almost sounding robotic, like he said it on a regular basis.

Slade smirked. "Good boy."

Ending the light kisses to his skin, Slade led him to the bed. He gently pushed Robin down onto his back before getting on top of him. The teen allowed the man to caress his body with his gloved hands. Slade then leaned forward and passionately kissed him on the lips. A minute and a half later, he stopped to sit back on Robin's legs and undo his utility belt. He dropped it to the floor. Robin looked off to the side, staring expressionlessly into the darkness.

Once every article of his clothing was removed, Slade spread the boy's legs open underneath him and positioned himself in the right spot. Without wasting another second, he forced his way inside of him. His pace was slow and steady for only a moment before his thrusts became faster and harder. Robin closed his eyes, ignoring the man's pulsing member inside his tight, inner walls. Slade held his hand underneath his leg for a deeper penetration. Robin clenched his eyes tightly when he quickened his pace, moving twice as fast as when he started. Robin grunted behind his clenched teeth. Sweat covered their entire bodies within minutes. The master bedroom was always heated up to ninety degrees; never higher, never lower. Sweltering hot sex was better than no sex at all, after all.

With a few more thrusts, Slade came deep inside the boy. He fell forward slightly, breathing hot air onto his quivering stomach. Robin was panting, the heat burning his skin. That bowl of ice cream was starting to sound good right about now. Slade slowly pulled out, cum coated on his cock. He moved back off Robin's legs.

"Roll over and get on your knees." Robin did what he was told. Sitting up on his own knees, Slade pulled the boy up against him. One hand slid down to fondle his balls. Robin stared blankly forward, his blue eyes lifeless. Almost the entire pupil was clouded over by past pain and dying determination; the uncaring eyes of a killer. Slade rested his head beside Robin's own. He licked his earlobe seductively and then whispered into his ear. "This time, you _will_ scream my name."

Robin clenched his eyes shut while biting his tongue, hard, when Slade forced his pulsing member into his ass. Wrapping his free arm around his stomach, Slade moved in and out of him. He soon quickened his pace. Robin opened his mouth and started panting. He wished he couldn't feel anything period. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this monster.

A small, ragged moan escaped Robin. He was surprised that his throat wasn't dead yet. Slade was breathing heavily on his pale shoulder. He scraped his teeth just above the surface and then kissed it briefly before needing air. Reaching his left arm behind him, Robin wrapped it around the man's neck, clutching the back of his head. His other hand gripped the man's arm across his stomach. His eyes were clenched shut, but he opened them part way to see Slade's own partly opened one. He clenched them tight again and arched his head back when the villain came inside of him a second time. Slade slowed his hard thrusts and, after a few more, was done. Letting go of Robin's testicles, he wrapped the arm around his chest, keeping the other around his stomach. He held him up against his body, breathing hot air on his neck.

"E-Even a-after half a y-year, you still c-can't scream my name," Slade breathed out between pants in Robin's ear. "How v-very disappointing."

Robin lowered his arm from the man's neck, his head arched against his chest. "Th-Then kill m-me i-if you're n-not s-satisfied," he managed to let out.

Slade chuckled airily from lack of breath. "Y-You try so hard, p-pretty bird. Your d-demands are so futile."

Robin didn't reply. He needed to lie down and rest his aching muscles. "C-Can I just sleep now?"

Slade lightly kissed the left side of his neck. "If you insist."

Robin stared blankly forward. "In _my_ room?"

Slade smirked. "If you can make it that far," he said, chuckling. Robin didn't reply. Slade lowered his arms and then pushed him away. Robin growled softly in annoyance after landing back on the bed. Sitting up, he got off the bed and picked up his discarded clothes. He headed for the door, not bothering to put anything back on. His body was sticky with sweat and semen anyway. "Good night, my pretty bird."

The door slid open. Robin looked at the floor and saw Slade lying in bed out of the corner of his eye. Looking away, he closed his eyes.

"Night, master."

Walking out, Robin headed down the hall, the door sliding shut behind him.


	2. Titans Tower Christmas

It was the lovely season of Father Christmas in the United States. It was snowing in several states, closing many of the schools and jobs down due to heavy snow-covered roads. Light snow drifted from the pitch-black sky of Jump City, California. People were out and about, doing very late Christmas shopping, seeing as it was the Eve of the holiday. Most of the people ignored the tragic news on the giant TV screens displayed in shop windows. At the docks, the tide moved in and out slowly as the harsh wind blew. The sound of quiet splashing water could be heard hitting the bank. Across the bay sat a small island with a giant T-shaped Tower in the middle. The roof and window sills were covered in snow, the summer volleyball net left forgotten. Inside the Tower, large double doors slid open. Red-haired, twenty-year-old Red walked out of them, a smile plastered on his face. Five people looked up from their tree decorating. They greeted him.

"Yo!" Cyborg the mechanical Titan greeted.

"Hello friend!" red-haired Starfire said gleefully.

Red walked into the giant main room of Titans Tower. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

Sixteen-year-old Beast Boy ran up to him.

"Dude, happy holidays!" he said cheerfully, hugging him. "How's it going, Red?"

Red rubbed the back of his head. "Not bad actually," he said with a grin. "I'm now the manager of Pizza Palace. That means free pizza for all of you every Friday."

Beast Boy raised his arm in the air for victory. "Schaweet! Free pizza!"

Purple-haired Raven, who was nineteen, appeared behind him. She whapped him lightly in the back of the head.

"Only one Friday a _month_, Changeling."

Changeling grinned nervously. "Heh, yes Rae."

He ran back to his mechanical friend Cyborg to put more decorations on the tree. Raven stood beside Red, watching the three friends having fun.

"Why must you always fake it when you're here?" she asked, not looking at him.

Red smiled softly. "I don't want to discourage them. If they see how I actually feel, they'll feel the same way back. I hate doing that to them."

Raven nodded. "I know what you mean." She paused. "How is the search coming?"

Red sighed. "Let's talk about this later, okay?"

Raven nodded. "We'll talk after everyone has gone to bed." She finally looked at Red. "Would you like hot cocoa?"

Red looked at her and smiled. "You know I do." They headed for the dessert table near the kitchen. "Don't forget to add the peppermint."

Raven smiled. "I haven't forgotten," she said, pouring him a steaming mug of cocoa. She added a peppermint stick and then handed it to him. "Careful; it's hot."

Red took it from her. "Thanks." He walked with her to the others grinning again. "Hey! I call dibs on the tree topper!"

The Titans and Red continued their tree trimming. After the topper was put up half an hour of fun later, Changeling took Red off to the side.

"There's something I want to show you," he whispered to the thief. "Come on."

Changeling left first, as not to make the others suspicious of their peeking plan. Red followed a few minutes later, the double doors sliding shut behind him. Changeling entered a room at the end of the hall. Red followed him inside.

"What are we doing in here?"

Changeling went over to a bookcase. Looking at the spines of several old Sherlock Holmes books, he pulled the top down of the last book ever written. The bookcase slid to the right, revealing a dimly lit room inside. Changeling and Red walked inside, the bookcase closing behind them. They approached a glass case, which the green teen opened.

"We made you a whole new Red X suit." Changeling pulled out a trunk. "We think it'll help." Going over to a table, he placed the trunk down, unlocked, and opened the lid. "And we added a few new weapons to go with your arsenal." He handed Red the skull mask. It was now blood red with the usual white skull being black. The red X covered the entire forehead, the bottom ends crossing over the eyes. "I'm not allowed to show this to you since it's your ultimate Christmas gift, but I just couldn't resist."

Red placed the mask on the table next to the trunk. "The suit itself is still the same, though, right?"

Changeling nodded. "We modified it a bit since we couldn't find all of the original designs," he said, pulling the suit out. Red examined it. The cape was still pitch black, but the underside was red instead of grey. A red X was crossed over where the ribcage met the stomach. The gloves were the color of crimson blood, the small X's now black. "What do you think?"

Looking up, Red smiled. "I love it; thank you."

Changeling took the suit back, folded it up nicely, and then returned it to the trunk. Then he pulled out a small black box. He opened the lid, revealing tiny, red diamonds inside. He pulled one out.

"This is a Xenothium diamond. One of these bad puppies will last four months; one month longer than their liquidized form." He placed it back in the box and closed it, putting it back in the trunk. Changeling pulled out a new, black and grey belt. He dangled it over the floor for Red to see. "Your diamonds go in this tiny compartment in the middle." He pointed to the red button that originally activated the cloaking technology built in. You could see the outline of a Xenothium diamond already inside. "It still sends a signal to turn you invisible, so don't worry about that." He pointed to the different compartments in turn. "Your weapons consist of throwing star bombs, X-shaped boomerangs, kunai, and smoke bombs and flash bombs. Your communicator goes in the back, here's a place for your cell phone, and of course your wallet, though I doubt you'll need it."

He placed the belt around his waist. "But wait, there's more. Watch this." He raised his hand above the throwing star compartment. "Activate." A Shuriken bomb filled with a red liquid jumped out of the belt and landed in Changeling's hand. Red grinned. He was very impressed. "You don't even have to say the code word. All you have to do is hover your hand over the respective compartment and mentally say 'activate'. A weapon will pop into your hand for quick access and a quicker throw." He put the bomb back in the belt and started unbuckling it. "You can hold up to fifty bombs, one hundred flash and smoke bombs, twenty kunai, and fifty boomerangs."

Changeling folded the belt back up and put it away.

"I'll have more in stock elsewhere, right?" Red asked.

Changeling nodded. "We have five hundred boxes _full_ of your arsenal here at the Tower. You'll always have plenty of weapons in your possession."

Red smiled. "You guys have been too good to me. Who even came up with this idea?"

Changeling closed his eyes and grinned. "It was entirely my idea dude!"

Red laughed. "Who knew there was a genius underneath all that green skin and joking attitude, Beast Boy!"

The green boy forced a laugh. "Cyborg did all of the work in mass-producing this stuff. And it's _Changeling_."

Red grinned. "I'm just so used to calling you by your old name, B."

Changeling shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, we should get back to the others. They'll get very suspicious if we don't."

Red nodded with a smile on his face. "Alright."

Changeling closed the trunk and put it back where it was hidden. They left the room, the bookcase sliding shut behind them.

"Any luck finding him?"

Red tapped his pocket where his cell phone was tucked away. "Johnny Rancid said they were in Tokyo, Japan. I don't have enough money to get a ticket over there. Besides, the world is in turmoil. People don't want to travel by plane anymore."

Changeling grinned. "If he's still in Tokyo by the time we find what we're looking for, we can fly there by T-ship." They arrived back at the main room and joined the others. "Dudes, is it time for bed yet?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, it is. After we open gifts in the morning, it's back to work in finding you-know-what. Good night, guys."

The Titans said good night and left the main room. Raven and Red picked up cups and trash. Soon, the room was clean again. The Empath unplugged the tree lights. Candles were still flickering on the tables. The two friends sat down on the couch. Red sighed.

"Well, ask away."

Raven looked at him, concerned. "First off, where are you getting all this money from for Rancid? If you even _think_ about robbing a bank-"

Red snorted, giving her a short glare. "Like I would stoop so low. No, I've been saving money from my paychecks at work. In two more weeks, I should have double the amount I promised him."

Raven nodded. "I would hate to have to think I can't trust you, Red. I just don't want you doing anything stupid."

Red gave her a weak smile. "I would never lie to you guys. Not after everything you've done for me."

Raven nodded. "That's good to know." Silence filled the room. Raven suddenly looked at him sternly. "I'm more worried that you keep having sex with strangers, male and female. What happened there?"

Red reverted his eyes to his lap. He felt ashamed. "I know I told him I could live without having sex with him, but with him not in my life, I'm lonelier than ever. Sadly, I can only find comfort in other people at night."

Raven glared at him. "I keep telling you that living here is perfectly fine. But you insist on having that damned apartment. You should find comfort in your friends, not people you have never met."

Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. "I'm sorry. These last two years have fucked me over. I'm surprised I can still get out of bed in the morning."

Raven looked at him sympathetically. "Robin may have given up, but we haven't. We will find him and we _will_ defeat Slade and Terra. I promise."

Red gave her a weak smile, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you, Rae."

Raven leaned over and hugged him. "We all love you Red. No matter what, we'll stick together."

Silent tears tracked down Red's cheeks as he hugged her back. "Thank you."

They continued to hug each other long through the night.


	3. Trouble In Tokyo

The sound of cats and dogs rang through the dark night air. The breeze blew through Robin's hair as he stood looking out across the horizon on the hideout roof. He stared transfixed at the lights of Tokyo from the high hill. A door opened up behind him. Terra walked up behind him, stopping a few feet away.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

Terra stepped up beside him, looking out at the city lights. She turned her head to look at the right side of his blank face.

"You come out here every night. What do you even think about?" Robin didn't reply. Terra blinked. "It's about _him_, huh?"

"Or maybe I'm thinking about where I should go to get drunk," Robin countered, changing the subject quickly.

Terra smirked. "After a year, you finally crack a joke."

Robin slowly turned his head to look at her, all expression lost in his face.

"I wasn't kidding."

Terra nudged him with her elbow. "When I had been tailing you two and a half years ago, you made jokes left and right. What happened, huh?"

"What do you think?"

Terra looked down at the floor. "Right, stupid question." There was a moment of silence. Terra sighed. "It must be hard for you to be anywhere near me, right? I mean, I helped Slade make your life miserable. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing."

Robin gripped the railing tightly. However, his emotionless expression did not change.

_Remember, Robin, you started it._

"I'm going out for a drink."

Robin quickly jumped over the railing. Within seconds, he landed in a crouch on the concrete. Terra looked over the railing to see him, her hands clenched tightly to the pole. Standing up straight, Robin started walking. Terra glared after him.

"One of these days you're going to break your fucking leg doing that!" Robin ignored her. She sighed in irritation. "Show off."

Turning around, Terra headed back inside.

* * *

Cars zoomed by and people were chatting away on the busy streets. Stopping outside what looked like a nightclub, Robin looked up at the flashing lights. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the black, glass doors. He pushed one open and stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

This place could hardly be called a secret society for a villain's guild. And, wow, Robin actually knew most of these young villains. He walked farther in, ignoring the teens chatting away. Finding a wall that sat directly in front of a podium at the front, the boy leaned up against it with his right leg crossed over his left. He stared blankly forward, not paying much attention to the villains around him. He had his hands deep in his pockets, his right hand grasping the black device that was his communicator. Within seconds, he heard voices not far away that sounded familiar.

"Man, it's the same old crap every year. This whole place is full of Snot Munchers."

"Shut up, Gizmo."

The boy genius, now in his early teens and almost the pink-haired girl's height, instantly started mumbling in his crazy vocabulary. Robin hadn't even known he was standing just a few feet from Jinx and Gizmo until their voices had reached his delicate ears.

"Where are the good villains anyway?" Gizmo asked. "I thought they all got the damn memo."

Jinx shrugged. "Not sure."

"People don't want to risk flying." Blinking, Jinx looked to her right and saw Robin. The boy didn't look at her. "Countless people have been killed by plane crashes. They would have to afford private planes to get anywhere far away."

Gizmo looked over and glared at Robin. Jinx stared transfixed at his face, her pink, cat-like eyes unblinking.

"What are you, a walking almanac?" Gizmo asked him. Robin didn't reply. He watched as an old guy wearing a brown detective trench coat and matching hat started speaking into the mic on the podium. "You must get the Gay Award of the year every time."

Looking at Gizmo with a glare on her face, Jinx elbowed him in the ribs. "How many time must I tell you not to use that term in a negative way, Giz?"

The boy genius grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, sorry." He looked back at Robin. "What's your name? Are you even a villain?"

Robin didn't answer. Jinx continued to stare blankly at him.

"Hey, Gizmo, go find Mammoth will ya."

Gizmo looked up at Jinx in confusion. "Huh?" Jinx ignored him. "Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll find the behemoth."

Turning around, Gizmo walked off. Jinx sidled over to stand next to Robin. She stared at the man in the trench coat as not to attract attention.

"So, how long has it been? Two, three years, Robin?"

Robin didn't look at her. "About three."

"Ah." There was a long pause. "What are you even doing here? Trying to stop the convention? Honestly I wouldn't mind because this is getting boring."

Robin shook his head. "Johnny Rancid told me about it. I thought I'd check it out."

"I see." Jinx finally looked at him. "So you're a villain, then?"

Robin didn't have a chance to reply. In a spiral of fire, a nineteen-year-old boy with blazing red hair, red eyes, and the skin color of ashes appeared in the middle of the room. Four other kids appeared behind him. The boy smirked.

"What up, bitches! How many of you can actually kick hero ass?"

Jinx glared at the group. "Showoff," she muttered. "Though I've heard of him; loves fire. He's pretty powerful. You might want to-Hey!"

Robin approached the group; he had completely ignored the bad luck girl.

"All of you look like a bunch of losers. And you call yourselves villains? Pathetic!" Robin stopped a few feet from the boy, staring emotionless at him. The fire maniac smirked at him. "Well, hello there, Mr. Hottie. The name's Pyro." Fire formed in his right hand at his side. "Come here often?"

Robin had his hands in his jean-short pockets. "You should leave," he said calmly. "Otherwise you're going to anger everyone in here."

The group of people behind Pyro looked around. The villains were glaring at the fire boy, anger crossing their faces. Pyro smirked.

"Let me introduce ourselves," he said, pointing to each teen with his thumb over his shoulder, in turn, as he gave their names. "This is Aqua, Aero, Tremor, and Ice. We're here to prove to all of you dumbasses that we're the top villains on this Earth. How many of you actually think you can win? Hm?"

Robin slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets. Pyro's friends stood in fighting stances, their respected elemental powers activating in their hands. Pyro formed balls of fire in his own hands.

"I'll take you," Robin said calmly.

Pyro smirked. "Then I guess I have no choice but to burn that sexy body of yours, baby. Let's go."

All Hell started to break lose as Pyro's friends attacked. The fire teen ran forward, his fiery hands trailing behind him, the floor getting scorched from the intense heat. Robin waited calmly for him to get closer. Pyro aimed a blazing fist at his face. Quickly stepping to the side, Robin caused Pyro to run right past him. The boy vanished and then reappeared beside the Boy Wonder, aiming another punch at his face. Turning, he ducked, aiming a sweeping kick at the fire boy's legs. Pyro tripped over him. He regained his balance by doing a forward handspring. Facing him, the pyromaniac threw his fire.

Meanwhile, Jinx was fighting the boy named Tremor. He had rocks swirling around his body. Jinx tried to hit him with her jets of pink power, but her throws were too slow. The rocks exploded on impact.

"Your attempts at hurting me are futile," he said in a monotone voice. "You're much too slow."

Jinx's eyes glowed pink. She smirked. "Then all I have to do is pick up speed."

Running forward, Jinx swiftly threw more pink energy. Tremor continued to defend himself with his barrier of rocks. Jumping into the air, the girl flipped over his head, aiming more pink tendrils at him. They struck the floor around him, causing a loud cracking noise to erupt. Tremor managed to jump out of the way.

Pyro appeared behind Robin, touching his back with his hands. His hands quickly lit up, catching him on fire. Robin spun around in a roundhouse kick, kicking Pyro in the chest. Reaching back, he quickly removed his shirt, putting out the fire with his bare hands in an instant. Pyro aimed a wide stream of fire at Robin. He quickly dodged.

"Ice, Aqua! When you get a chance, get your asses over here!" The two girls were trying to fight off Gizmo. He was using his mechanical spider legs to lash out at them. Villains were fighting villains, in groups or individually. Pyro and Robin switched to normal hand-to-hand combat. Pyro blocked a punch with his left arm. Robin came back with a side-arch kick to his exposed side. "GAAAH!"

Pyro flew off to the side, crashing into the floor. After quickly pushing himself up, he threw more fireballs at his opponent. Robin ran towards Pyro, the balls of fire coming closer. The Boy Wonder easily dodged them and aimed a punch to Pyro's eye. The fire teen was caught squarely in the face. He flew back, crashing a few times into the cracked floor. Jinx soon landed behind Robin.

"What's the plan, Stan?"

Pyro stood up, panting. He growled. "You'll pay for that."

He ran towards Robin, aiming a fiery punch at him. Robin stared blankly at the pyromaniac.

"Kill them."

Jinx nodded. "Right!" She paused, just now realizing what Robin said. "Wait, what? Kill them?"

Robin ignored her. Reaching into his back pocket, he whipped out a small knife. Pyro aimed his fiery punch for his face. Ducking, Robin lunged for his chest with the knife.

Pyro coughed up blood. His fire slowly vanished from his hand.

"Y-You…brat…"

Without a word, Robin yanked the knife free from Pyro's bleeding chest. He stepped out from underneath him and stepped up behind him on his left side. Without a second thought, Robin threw the knife at the boy's back. It went all the way in to the base of the hilt. Jinx managed to bury Tremor in his own rubble. She looked over and saw Robin walking away from a dying Pyro, who had collapsed face-first on the floor. The girl decided to follow him. About half an hour of walking later, they both stopped in a dark part of the city, standing on a rooftop of an abandoned building. Jinx glanced wearily at Robin.

"I thought the famous Robin didn't believe in killing people. You killed Pyro like it was no big deal. What happened after we met?"

Robin didn't look at her. He stared expressionlessly at the city lights across the horizon.

"I joined Slade," he said calmly.

Jinx's eyes widened slightly. "Is he here in Tokyo?"

Robin turned his head slightly to look at her. "We should be heading to Iraq in two months." He looked back around. His arms were folded over his chest. "Japan will be Slade's by then."

There was a brief moment of silence. Jinx suddenly noticed the scars all over his body. She frowned at the sight.

"What did Slade do; whip you into submission?"

"Something like that."

Jinx rubbed the back of her head. She stared at Robin, concerned and confused.

"You don't seem very…_happy_." The wind danced in Robin's hair. "What's wrong with you?"

Robin didn't look at her. "I've been depressed for a long time."

"What's making you depressed?"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. The screams and cries of his deceased victims rang in his ears. They sounded distant, like they were set deep within his mind.

"I get this way every time I kill people." Jinx's eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "I was really on my way to get my priorities straight."

"How do you do that?" Jinx asked.

Robin blinked. "By getting drunk off my ass," he replied casually.

They were silent for a bit. Jinx looked at the city with him.

"That doesn't really help much." Something glinting caught the corner of the girl's eyes. She looked over and suddenly noticed the gold ring on his ring finger. She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Robin blinked. "There isn't one. Someone I once knew gave it to me. I never take it off, so I forget it's there."

"Oh. Then who gave it to you?"

Robin didn't answer her question. "I need to go. I need to fix my problems. I'll have a hangover in the morning."

Jinx stared silently at Robin and then nodded. "Just don't get too drunk." She paused and soon continued when Robin didn't comment. "I guess I'll be seeing you then. I need to get back to Gizmo and Mammoth anyway." Neither teenager moved. After a while, Robin turned around and left without a word. Jinx followed him with her gaze and then frowned. "What has Slade done to you?"

Shaking her head in disappointment, Jinx jumped off the roof and headed back to the club.

* * *

A half-empty, rectangular glass bottle of Jack Daniel's was placed on the counter. Robin's face was flushed red from the three hours of drinking he had done. His eyes were more clouded over than ever. He looked overly exhausted and dead on his feet. At least the screams were gone. Reaching the second floor, Robin walked over to the master bedroom door. It slid open.

Slade was lying on his back in bed and looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head; he only had on black boxers. Robin ignored him as he sat down on the free side of the bed. He started taking off his boots and socks. Slade slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Getting drunk again, pretty bird?"

Leaning back, Robin undid his belt. He dropped it to the floor. "So what else is new?"

Slade chuckled in amusement. He sat up as Robin slid his shorts off his hips.

"You know how much I hate that," he said as he dropped the shorts to the floor. "You never come willingly when I want your body at night."

Robin slid underneath the sheets, his back to Slade. "Then force sex onto me, like you've done before," he said casually. "It's not like I ever protest."

Slade shifted. Resting his left hand on Robin's red satin sheet covered side, he leaned forward and rested his mouth on his shoulder, kissing it briefly.

"You would vomit the moment I tried," he said before going back to kissing his shoulder.

Robin closed his eyes, blocking out the wet lips on his bare skin. He also ignored the right hand, which was now pushing the sheet down. The silky material tickled his side, which he ignored. The sheet slid away, revealing the curve of his ass. Slade lightly caressed the slightly exposed outer thigh, just below his hip, with his hand. Pushing against Robin, Slade slowly slid his hand towards his cock, never taking his mouth off his shoulder.

Wrapping his warm fingers around Robin's member, Slade slowly started stroking him. His pumps became faster within seconds. Robin ignored the aching feeling forming inside of him. He didn't even stay awake long enough to cum into the villain's hand. Slade took his mouth off the scarred shoulder.

"Good night, Robin," he muttered.

Pushing away from him, Slade got out of bed and left the room, leaving the sleeping boy alone in total darkness.

* * *

Red called Liz into his office.

"What's up?" she asked. "Have a nice holiday?"

The boy nodded. "It was okay. I called you in to see how things were going out there."

Liz smiled. "We're swamped. Cash is coming in like crazy. We could use some more hired help."

Red nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He stood up. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night then."

Red and Liz left the manager's office. While she headed back for the kitchen, Red locked the door and left out the back. Snow crunched under his boots as he headed home to his apartment. It was snowing very softly, the streets dark and gloomy. Red passed a very dark alley ten minutes later. A black, spike-haired, twenty-one-year-old male with dark brown eyes saw him heading for his apartment. Sidling out of the alley, the man followed him.

"What do you want?" Red asked suddenly.

The man stopped, as did Red. "I remember you from two years ago." Red turned around to face him. The man's eyes were sullen and exhausted looking. "Remember? You told me to stop flirting because I was doing a shitty job of it."

Red thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yeah, I vaguely remember that." He paused. "So what do you want?"

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Rumor has gone around that you need comfort at night. I'm kinda going through the same dilemma." He paused. "I understand you don't pay anyone. I hate prostitution anyway."

Red stared emotionless at the man in silence. Part of his mind was telling him to heed Raven's advice, but a bigger part was sending signals to his groin. After a few long seconds of contemplating, Red sighed.

"Fine, but only one night per customer," he said, turning his back. "Come on."

Smiling weakly, the man followed after the thief like a lost puppy. They walked on in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what's your excuse?" the man asked.

Red didn't have to ask him what he meant. "Someone I care deeply about pushed me away to save my life. I told him once that I could live without sex with him, but these past two and a half years have turned that statement into a lie."

The man nodded in understanding. "Yeah, mine left me for a gay porn star." They arrived at Red's apartment. "That was six months ago. I still haven't gotten over it."

Red unlocked his door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind the man and then locked it.

"Sorry to hear that." They entered Red's room. He shut the door behind them and walked past him. "I don't care where we do it~~bed, floor, doesn't matter."

"The bed is fine." Red got undressed. He got into bed on the right side. The older man removed his own clothes and got into the other side. "Name's Dean by the way." Resting against his pillow, Red looked up at the black ceiling with his hands behind his head. Dean had his upper body propped up by his elbow. He stared down at Red. "So, how does this work? I do you? You do me?"

Red closed his eyes. "I don't know. You tell me."

Dean blushed. "Kind of embarrassing to say." He paused in thought. "I'll just rest against you then." Getting his body in a comfortable position next to him, Dean rested his head on Red's right collarbone, his right hand lying on top of his chest and his thumb covering his nipple. He closed his eyes, enjoying the heat coming off him. He sighed. "Love hurts, huh?"

Red didn't reply. He lowered his arm to rest on Dean's upper arm. He gently trailed his fingers over the man's skin. He turned his head to the side, sleep slowly consuming him. Dean steadily breathed warm air on the thief's chest. They were silent. Red sighed lightly.

"Yes, it does."

Dean opened his eyes halfway. "Yeah…"

Within ten minutes, sleep consumed them.


	4. Taking a Wrong Turn

Dean was practically inhaling his breakfast. Red stared transfixed at him, his index finger knuckle resting against his lips. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to kick the man out. Maybe he was feeling bad for the poor guy. Dean's boyfriend left him for a porn star; Red lost his boyfriend to a fucking, rapist, psychopath.

Dean tore off a piece of his bacon. He glanced up and quickly noticed Red's blank stare. He swallowed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Jerking slightly upon hearing the man's voice, Red looked up and lowered his hand to the table.

"No, it's just-" He paused. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Dean stared blankly at Red briefly before looking down at his plate. He lowered his bacon back down on it.

"After my ex left, I lost my job and I can't pay my apartment fee or buy food, so…" Looking back up, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, who cares about me anyway? I may as well never love anyone again."

Opening his eyes and looking down, Dean returned to his breakfast. Red blinked. He had felt the same way after his mom left and his dad raped him. He thought he should swear off men _and_ women, but then he met _him_. The boy had changed his mind.

Red cleared his throat. "Erm, well, the pizza place I'm manager of needs more employees. If you need a job, I can give it to you and I'll let you stay here, if you want."

Dean held his bacon in his mouth, holding the other end in his fingers. He pulled it out.

"You said one night per customer. I don't want to go breaking your rule."

Red smiled softly. "No, don't worry about it. I'll just make you sleep on the couch."

Dean gave him a blank look for a few seconds before smiling.

"Yeah, sure; I'll stay and work for you."

Red smiled. "You'll start today then." Red stood up. "While you finish breakfast, I'll be in the shower." He headed for his room.

"Red?"

The thief stopped to look at Dean. "Yeah?"

The man smiled at the table. "Thanks."

Red's eyes widened for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"You're welcome." Opening his door, Red went inside and got in the shower. Ten minutes later, the thief entered the kitchen, dressed for work. His eyes widened in surprise. Dean was washing his dishes. He approached him. "You don't have to do that."

Dean looked over at Red as he went to his fridge for a twelve-ounce bottle of orange juice. The man smiled.

"I used to do everything for my ex-boyfriend. He was too lazy to wash even a fork."

Red looked at him, taking a sip of juice. "Well I'm not your ex."

Dean smiled, returning to his job. "I know that, but I have to pay you back somehow since you're letting me stay here."

Dean continued what he was doing. Red stared at him. He soon finished his juice and then threw it away in the trashcan under the sink next to Dean.

"If you insist."

Dean smiled. "In fact…I do."

* * *

Robin allowed the hot water to rain down over his dimly, open eyes. He had a massive headache, possibly from the hangover. The large _S_ on his back glimmered from the water trailing down his body. His skin tingled slightly, as though a finger was tracing the large scar. He blinked. There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door.

"Robin! Hurry up! I won't have enough hot water for my shower!" Robin ignored Terra. "You've been in there for over half an hour! Move your ass!"

Robin sighed deeply from his nose. Looking down at the knobs, he turned them off and then opened the glass shower door. He stepped out and grabbed his towel from the closed toilet. After wrapping it around his waist, he ran a hand through his wet hair. He opened the door and stepped out. Terra glared at him.

"'Bout damn time." Robin ignored her. Terra stared at the giant _S _as he passed her. "I've always wondered why he branded you, but never me. He must favor you more."

Well that was an obvious statement. Robin headed for the bathroom door.

"If only you knew."

Terra gave him a sympathetic look. "Well if you would tell me."

Robin didn't reply. He left the bathroom, but soon came back. "Where are the pain killers?"

Terra turned around to look at him; she was just about to start the shower. "I have a bottle on my dresser, if you want to get it. Though, you wouldn't need them if you would stop getting drunk."

Robin didn't reply. Shrugging, Terra turned on the water, quickly undressed, and entered the shower that would only last ten minutes at best. Robin went down the hall and entered her room a few seconds later. Going over to her dresser, he found the pill bottle. After opening it, he popped three in his mouth and then swallowed them dry. He suddenly stared down at the bottle still in his hand. Part of him wanted to down the whole thing and commit suicide, but something held him back. This irritated him.

"What are you doing?"

Robin didn't look at Slade. "Popping pain killers," he replied casually, "like I do every morning I have a hangover."

Slade didn't reply. Robin waited a few seconds longer before putting the bottle back, turning around, and leaving, walking past him. He went to his bedroom. Slade followed and watched as he pulled out clean black boxers from his oak dresser. He didn't seem to care, even after he dropped the towel from his waist. He slipped his boxers on quickly and then shook his head vigorously, water flinging against the dresser and floor. Walking up to Robin, Slade ran a hand across his head. The boy allowed him to shape it the way he liked it; somewhat flat and unruly, like his own. It was symbolic in a way: white hair versus black; devil versus wing-clipped angel. Not a happy scenario, but it still fit.

Robin blinked and then turned his head and gaze slightly to the right. Slade stopped his hand short in mid-air, just inches from his head. After a quick hesitation, Slade lowered his hand and gently grasped Robin's chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He made the boy look up at him. Robin stared blankly back, his eyes slightly narrow. With his other hand, Slade carefully removed his mask. He stared unblinking at Robin for a few seconds before leaning towards him and locking lips. Robin closed his eyes and drowned out the tongue entering his mouth and massaging his own. The hand on his chin slid around to rest on his cheek, the tips of Slade's fingers resting behind his ear. Robin's head soon started to pound from lack of oxygen; the pain killers hadn't finished their job quite yet either. The sounds of pipes being turned off suddenly reached their ears.

Taking a quick second break, Slade said, "Don't worry about her…"

Robin backed into the dresser. Slade set his mask on top of it and rested his other hand on his hip. Robin gripped his arms, trying to push him off.

"I…don't want her…to…see…" Slade kissed harder. Pushing with all his strength, Robin managed to get him off a tiny bit. "I mean it…"

Robin pushed past Slade, who turned halfway to stare after him. He left the room, his door sliding shut behind him. Slade chuckled, grabbing his mask.

"You always play hard-to-get," he said as he placed his mask back on his face. "But in the end-" Heading for the door, it slid open. Slade passed Terra on his way out. "-I always win."

The door slid closed behind him. Terra had stopped short after hearing her master's words, which made her frown. Meanwhile, Robin was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of Special K. He stared at the contents without blinking. He didn't pay attention as Slade walked past him to get a mug of black coffee.

"I'll be sending my robots to the government office in three weeks," the villain said, as though the event upstairs never happened. He removed his mask. "You and Terra will kill the President and anyone that gets in your way." Slade downed his black coffee. "I'll brief you the plan in a week."

Robin didn't reply. He finished his cereal in silence. Going to the sink, he rinsed out his bowl and set it aside. Slade set his cup down next to it while resting a hand on the back of his neck. Robin turned.

"Stop touching me," he said calmly.

Robin moved away from Slade, who stared after him. He started for the stairs. Slade's eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Terra was brushing her hair in front of her dresser mirror. She smiled at her reflection, feeling satisfied with her work. Robin soon entered her room. She saw him from the mirror and smiled slightly.

"Wanna walk around town with me today?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring her, Robin picked up the painkiller bottle and poured the full contents into his hand. He stared solemnly at them. Terra's smile fell right then. "Trying to decide whether to kill yourself?"

Robin was silent for a few seconds before he sighed. "I wouldn't have that thought if Slade would stop touching me," he said, putting the pills back and twisting the cap shut over it. "Guess it's a good thing you're around."

Terra quirked an eyebrow at him; she wasn't sure whether to thank him or not.

"Thanks…I guess."

Robin set the bottle back down on the desk. "Anyway, I have work to do." He turned towards the door. "Go and have fun by yourself."

Terra stared sadly after Robin as he left. "I'd rather have fun with you."

Sighing, Terra returned to what she was doing, pushing the boy out of her mind.

* * *

Dean stretched and yawned. Red threw him a pillow and a blanket. The man placed it on the couch and got into bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"Thanks again for letting me stay. I'll cook and clean for you, if you want."

Red nodded. "That's fine." He headed for his room. "Night."

Dean snuggled into the couch. "Good night."

Red closed his door behind him. He pulled his black shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He removed his jeans, leaving only his boxers on. He crawled into bed, looking up at the ceiling. Out of no where a few minutes later, tears streamed out of his eyes.

"I will save you," he whispered. "I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore."

Closing his eyes and rolling onto his side, Red fell asleep. The next morning, Dean handed him a cup of black coffee.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked him.

Red picked up the mug. "Sort of."

Dean sat down with his bowl of Captain Crunch. "I fell asleep instantly," he said, picking up his spoon. "Your couch is comfy."

He took a bite of the yellow cereal pieces.

"Yeah, it is." They were silent for a while. "I was, uh, going to visit a few friends of mine tonight. Would you like to come?"

Dean looked up at Red and smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

They continued breakfast in silence. Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Terra yawned.

"Will you play Truth or Dare with me?"

Robin didn't look at her. "No."

Terra decided to try anyway. "Truth or Dare?"

Robin looked over at her. She grinned. The boy sighed.

"Truth…"

"If you could go anywhere in the world, right now, where would you go?"

Robin blinked. "Anywhere but here."

Terra glared at him. "Be specific."

"Fine; Hell."

"Why?"

Robin stared blankly at her. "Are we playing Truth or Dare or not?"

Terra grinned sheepishly. "Right, sorry. Your turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

The boy couldn't believe he was playing this pointless game.

"Truth."

"Where would _you_ go?"

Terra looked at the table, a small smile on her face.

"Jump City, California." Robin didn't seem disturbed by her answer. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Terra stared at him in concern. "You are always so distant. And I want to know why."

Robin stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I told you already; you don't want to know."

"But I do!" Terra insisted. "I want to understand. Slade won't tell me anything!" She paused. "What did he do to you?"

Robin's blank expression never changed. He suddenly stood up and headed for the kitchen door.

"He ruined me."

The door slid shut behind him. Terra stared after him sadly.

"I know that, but how?"

Robin entered his room and quickly got into bed, fully clothed. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I fucking hate you," he muttered. "I really do."

Closing his eyes, Robin fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, guys. This is my friend Dean," Red said to the Titans. "Is it okay that he eats dinner with us?"

Dean smiled sheepishly and blushed. "You didn't tell me you're friends with the Teen Titans."

Red smiled. "It slipped my mind." He looked at Raven. "Well?"

She nodded. "That's fine. Take a seat."

"Thank you," Dean said.

Raven stared at Dean a few seconds longer before turning to Red.

"You, me, living room; now."

Raven walked off. Red sweat dropped. What had he done wrong this time?

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked as they stood in the main room.

Raven glared at him. "What the Hell are you doing?" Red's eyes widened slightly. "You don't even know him! I thought you were going to listen to me?"

Red glared at her, realizing what she was referring to. "We didn't do anything. Sure I brought him to my place, but all we did was cuddle; that's it. And besides, I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions."

"You don't even know him!"

Red snorted. "He has no job and no money. I told him he could work at Pizza Palace and live with me, on the couch. I'll get to know him the longer he's around anyway."

There was silence for a moment. Raven sighed.

"I thought you weren't going to give up on Robin."

Red glared at her. "I'm not giving up on him," he said angrily. "Dean and I are in the same boat. Besides, I already told him that he couldn't fall in love with me. He promised me he wouldn't and he won't."

"And if he does?"

"Then I'll kick him out," Red replied haughtily. "And I finally met someone who is like me, so don't go ruining it! Okay?"

Raven stared solemnly at Red in silence for a while. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Red walked past her. "Don't worry about it." He stopped. "In a few days, I need to get to Tokyo. I would appreciate it if we went together in the T-ship."

Raven nodded. "I'll contact Titans East tomorrow to get them to watch our city. Okay?"

Red nodded. "Okay."

They went back into the kitchen, where Dean was talking with the others.

"Oh, friend Dean, that is so sad," Starfire said, hugging him suddenly. "I hope you will find love again."

Dean chuckled. "Thank you, Star. I'll try."

Red sat next to Dean. Raven sat at the head of the table.

"Well, dig in ya'll!" Cyborg said. "I hope you enjoy home cooking, Dean."

They dished up.

"I most certainly do," the man said, adding mashed potatoes to his plate. He finished getting food and then took a bite of mashed potatoes. His mouth watered instantly. "This is really good."

Cyborg grinned. "Thanks dawg. Enjoy!"

They continued dinner in silence.

* * *

Robin lay in Slade's bed, sleeping on his back to stare at the ceiling. Terra was out setting up robots around the city. They looked like ordinary people and could talk like them too. So the boy was alone with him. He didn't acknowledge him as he entered the room. The door slid shut behind him.

"Good, you're here," Slade said, approaching the bed. "I have a surprise for you." Robin didn't reply. Slade stood beside him. He pulled out a syringe from his belt. "Would you like to know what this is?"

Robin didn't look at him. "No, but you're going to tell me anyway," he said blankly.

Slade smirked. "This, my dear boy, is a very powerful aphrodisiac. It also enhances emotions and the senses. I'm going to inject this into your blood stream and have my way with you. But I am giving you a choice," he added. Slade leaned closer to him. "Either you scream my name upon my release inside of you or I inject you with this, giving you no choice but to enjoy every single second of the hot sex I am going to give you. So choose."

Robin stared expressionlessly up at the ceiling. "I don't care."

Slade frowned slightly. "You're not even going to protest?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"Even though you know what it can do, you're not going to stop me?"

Robin blinked. "Because it won't work. My body is stronger than that."

Slade chuckled. "Oh, but I beg to differ." Robin didn't reply. In doing this, Slade glared at him in annoyance. "You will wish you had faked it."

Quickly straddling him, Slade injected the liquid into his temple. Robin didn't protest or make a sound. He wasn't going to give in to this man; not now, not _ever_. Slade quickly undressed, hovering over the boy. He smirked.

"I have waited two long years for this moment." Robin was unresponsive. "You _will_ scream my name, my little Robin."

Sitting back on his legs, Slade lifted one of the boy's own, exposing his ass. Robin blinked when the villain pulled his lower body against him. He quickly clenched them shut when Slade quickly plunged into him, all the way to the hilt. Robin wasn't going to give in…

"NNGH!"

No, wait, this wasn't supposed to happen! Having a firm hold on Robin's ass, his fingers resting on his hips, Slade got up onto his knees and quickened his pace. Robin couldn't help but moan. This was not happening; his body was reacting. This was bad; very, _very_ bad. Robin pushed at Slade's stomach, trying desperately to get him off. The man's abs tightened under his fingertips. Arching his head back, he moaned again, his body feeling intense pleasure.

_'__N-No. I…I c-can't give in. I can't l-let him win.'_

Slade chuckled. "Is that ecstasy I hear? Are you enjoying it?" Robin moaned again. His heart was beating three times faster than normal. "This aphrodisiac lasts all d-day; y-you will finally be elated."

Robin clenched his teeth tight and growled._ '__N-No! I can't g-give in to this m-monster. I-I won't scream your n-name! I…I j-just can't…'_

Robin growled again. "I…I w-will…not-AAAAH!" Robin fell back, his head arching back. He gripped the sheets with his hands tightly._ '__B-Body, please; stop! You can't-'_

Robin arched his head back. He was terrified now. Slade was going to cum any second.

"Y-You will scream m-my name…"

Robin was panting out hot air. He had to prevent himself from screaming this monster's name. Slade came…

"AAAAAAH! RED!"

Slade stopped abruptly, his eyes full of shock. He panted down at Robin, who was now crying. The man could not believe this.

"You-"

Finally, in two long years, Robin was feeling emotions again. He was scared because he knew what Slade could do. After two long years, he finally gave in.

"I'm…I-I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I-It just s-slipped out, I-" Slade stared down at him in shock. "I…I d-didn't mean…I w-was just-" Exhaustion gripped at him. "I'm…I'm…"

Slade stared at Robin as his eyes slowly closed. His head fell to the side as unconsciousness consumed him. The villain slowly closed his mouth. He continued to stare down at the boy, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Terra glanced between Slade and Robin several times. Neither one of them touched their dinner. Robin blinked. He didn't feel so numb anymore. Even now, the aphrodisiac's effects were coursing through his veins and into his brain. He felt angry, sad, and depressed.

"Is, um, everything okay?" Terra asked. "Because you two look-"

"Everything's fine," Robin replied as calmly as possible.

Terra's eyes narrowed in concern. "You don't sound fine. Did something happen while I was gone?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. Anger was quickly boiling inside of him. If Terra said anything else to anger him, he would burst.

"It's nothing," he said behind clenched teeth.

Terra was unconvinced. "I don't believe-"

Robin was out of his seat so fast that neither Terra nor Slade saw it coming. He had her pinned to the kitchen wall, teeth clenched in anger. He growled at her.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Robin threw the terrified girl to the floor. Slade quickly stood up, knocking his chair back in the process. Robin growled at her. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING? WHEN I TELL YOU NOTHING IS WRONG THEN I FUCKING MEAN IT!"

Terra was breathing heavily in fear. She had never seen Robin like this.

"I'm…I'm sor-"

Robin looked like he was about to attack her, but Slade held him back. The boy struggled in his hold.

"Robin, calm down!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Terra clumsily backed away, her eyes wide in fear. What was wrong with Robin?

"R-Robin, p-please…stop…"

Tears streamed heavily down her face. Upon seeing her crying, Robin stopped, tears forming in his own eyes. He breathed heavily from all the yelling he had done. He blinked his tears away, quickly calming down. Slade loosened his hold. The boy shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I d-didn't mean-"

Terra swallowed hard. She continued to stare worriedly at him.

"Robin-" Something suddenly hit him inside his stomach. He suddenly had trouble breathing. "Robin!"

Without Slade's support in holding him up, Robin had fallen to the floor on his hands and knees. Slade stepped back in surprise. Closing his eyes, Robin retched, but nothing came up. It felt like something was eating away at his insides. It was so painful that tears dripped to the floor.

"H…H-Help…"

He suddenly felt a stabbing sensation in his stomach. Terra's eyes widened when he vomited blood.

"ROBIN!" Terra practically flew to his side. Sound started to die away in his ears. He was slowly starting to feel woozy. "Robin! Can you hear me? Robin? Robin?" The boy's vision was blurring. His breathing was becoming smaller and smaller. "Robin? Talk to me! Robin? Robin…!"

Slowly closing his eyes, Robin fell over sideways like a wounded animal. His body raked with convulsions. He couldn't hear anything now except the sounds of dying, screaming people ringing in his ears. Splatters of blood filled the darkness in his mind. He felt his world spinning uncontrollably. He vaguely felt his body being rolled over so that he was lying flat on his back.

And then there was nothing.


	5. Three Years Too Late

_'No! Please don't! Don't k-! ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!'_

_'FREEZE! Drop your weapon, now-! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_

_'P-Please, don't kill me. I d-don't want to die. J-Just let me l-live…'_

_'Stay back!'_

_'Why won't you die?'_

There was screaming. People were dying, left and right. The screams rang through the darkness. And then-

_Good boy, Robin. If you keep pleasing your master, I will show you something nice._

_Excellent job, little Robin. Let me pleasure you as a reward._

_Kill them for me, Robin; kill them in cold blood. Then I will give you __**everything**__ you desire._

There was no one there. There was nothing but darkness.

_Robin…__…__…_

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open part way. His vision was slightly blurred. He clenched his eyes tight and then tried opening them again. He recognized the infirmary immediately. An IV was hooked to his wrist. A heart monitor beeped steadily. He couldn't remember a thing…

"Robin…?" The boy slowly turned his head to the left. He saw Slade staring down at him. "Robin, blink if you can hear me." He blinked slowly. "Can you see me?" He blinked again. Slade was relieved. "You passed out last night. There was something wrong with the aphrodisiac I gave you yesterday morning. I'm surprised it didn't show up until hours later. I had the antidote that stopped the drug from eating away your organs. If I didn't you would have died."

Robin stared at Slade, his eyes trying to close. He managed to keep them open part way. He blinked to let the man know he heard him.

"Now I want you to blink once for yes, twice for no," Slade continued. "Can you do that for me?" Robin blinked once. Slade nodded. "Are you feeling all right?" He blinked twice; he felt like shit. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He blinked once. "Do you need water?" Robin blinked again. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Slade left and came back five minutes later. He unscrewed the cap and then held it to Robin's lips. He drank as much as he could without choking. When his mouth was finally working, he coughed. Slade pulled the bottle away.

"I…I-I hate…"

Slade smiled softly down at him. "It's all right. I don't plan on hurting you, I promise."

Robin closed his eyes; he felt so drained. At least he was back to his former two-year-self. He wasn't happy or angry or scared. He felt absolutely nothing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Slade ran a hand through his hair. Robin had to admit, it was warm and gentle.

"I know…" Sleep was consuming him again. Within minutes, his breathing became steady. Slade continued to pet his head. "Everything is going to be okay."

Terra stared at Slade from the door, sadness on her face. Without a word, she turned around and left, leaving Robin alone with this monster.

* * *

Terra glanced at Robin as they sat on the couch. The boy was staring blankly forward, his eyes half open. He was breathing with his mouth partly open. Terra blinked.

"So…does this mean you're back to your old self?" Robin didn't reply. "And I mean the old self that we've seen for two years."

Robin took a moment to reply. "Yeah."

Terra looked away. "For two long years you've showed no emotion. You've never been that furious at me until two nights ago." She paused. Robin blinked. "What happened while I was away?"

Robin was silent. Terra thought he wasn't going to answer. She was surprised when he actually started speaking to her.

"Slade injected a liquid aphrodisiac into my body. It was a special kind of drug; it heightened my senses and my emotions, the stuff I lost so long ago."

Robin paused. He wasn't angry or sad or in pain. But he wasn't happy either. Terra stared at him sadly. She knew what aphrodisiacs were used for.

"How long has he been having sex with you?"

Robin didn't answer right away. "About four years."

Terra quickly looked away. "I never knew. It must've been hard to keep it all to yourself. You've shut yourself out, becoming emotionless and alone." She paused, slowly closing her eyes briefly. Terra looked at Robin. "I'm your friend, Robin. I mean, I like you as a friend and you might not, but it doesn't change that I am your friend. So, please, tell me. What happened to you?"

Robin suddenly stood up and approached the giant windows. He stared out of them with his arms folded over his chest. Terra stared patiently at him.

"Slade forced me into submission," he replied, a few minutes of absolute silence later. "He made me kill for him, made me love him, made me his fuck toy." Terra blinked tears away. She stood up. "He stole everything from me. Slade made me the way I am now. I hate him for it, but-"

Terra laid a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder. He lowered his arms as she slowly turned him around to look at him. He stared back at her with sullen eyes. Suddenly, Terra had her arms wrapped around him. He stared blankly forward. It was almost strange~~he forgot what it was like to feel a female's gentle, caring touch.

"It's not fair, is it?" Robin didn't reply. "Living here with a monster like Slade?" The boy was silent. "I feel sorry for you. He took everything from you; your emotions, your friends, your innocence. I should've seen it long ago. I never should have let this happen. I should've known."

Tears tracked down Terra's cheeks. Robin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. They were silent for a long time.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Terra's eyes widened. She pushed Robin back and looked at him in surprise. He lowered his arms.

"You…You've never said that to me; ever." She paused. Robin stared emotionless at her. "I need to know everything that happened to you the last few years." Robin looked away. "Come on. We'll go…_together_. I _need_ to know."

Robin slowly looked back at her and blinked. He was silent for a moment.

"Okay."

* * *

"Why are you going to Tokyo?" Dean asked as Red packed a suitcase. "And how come I can't go with you and the Titans?"

Red shut the lid and zipped it up before turning to Dean. "It's personal business we have to take care of. I need you to help out at Pizza Palace and watch the apartment."

He walked past the man. Dean slightly glared at him.

"Red, what are you not telling me?" The thief stopped. "Is it about the one you love? Is he in Tokyo?"

Red slowly turned to look at Dean. He sighed. "I guess since it's out in the open, there's no point in hiding it anymore." Red headed for his room. "Follow me. I have to show you something."

"Okay."

Dean followed Red to his room. Going to his closet, the thief opened it, revealing a large trunk inside. He pulled it out, picked it up, and set it on his bed. Dean stared as Red opened it.

"There's a reason they call me 'Red'," he began, reaching into the trunk. He grasped the mask in his hand. "Only the Titans know about who I am." He pulled out the skull mask. "I'm the thief known as Red X."

Red held the mask to Dean. The man hesitantly took it into his hands and looked at it.

"Is that where you go at night sometimes then?"

Red nodded. "The one I love is the Teen Titans leader, Robin." Dean looked up at him in surprise. "He was taken from me by the evil psychopath Slade." Dean stared at him sadly. "About three years ago, Robin escaped from him and I stopped him from coming back. A month after our escape, Slade returned."

Dean blinked in confusion. "But you just said-"

"Slade is immortal," Red continued. "I had him pinned to a wall, but then his female apprentice saved him. He came back, forcing Robin and myself to run away and hide. One night, Robin couldn't take it anymore; he didn't want to keep running away. We had a big fight about it and then he left, giving up. He pushed me away to save my life. He gave in to Slade."

Silence filled the room.

"Then what happened?" Dean asked.

Red's eyes narrowed in determination. "I vowed on my life to find a way to kill Slade once and for all. About seven months ago, we discovered something that could help us accomplish my promise. We've been looking for this thing ever since."

"And what is it?"

Red turned back to his trunk. Shifting stuff around, he found what he was looking for. The thief pulled out a manila folder labeled TOP SECRET. He closed the trunk lid and placed the folder on it. Opening it, he pulled out a piece of paper with a photo and words printed on it. He held it out to Dean.

"The Sword of Hell. With just a single stab of this sword, it can kill _anyone_, even an immortal. It also has a twin brother. The first one was already gone. We've been trying to find its brother." He poked the image of the pure white sword. "I wanted to wait until we found this one before going to Tokyo, but Robin will probably be gone before we have a chance. We'll be in Tokyo by tomorrow night."

Dean stared at Red in silence. He slowly looked down at the mask in his hand.

"I see." The man paused. He handed the mask back to Red, who took it. "Well, I hope you can find it," he said, looking up at Red with a smile. "You'll save Robin. I can tell."

Red stared blankly at him before slowly smiling. "Thanks Dean."

The man walked over and gave the thief a hug. "I'll support you every step of the way. I promise."

Red hesitantly hugged him back, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Terra peeped her head through a doorway. Robin stood behind her, waiting. She headed in, waving for him to follow; he did. Terra walked over to a large computer monitor. She pulled the chair out and sat down.

"If I'm not allowed in here, then neither are you," Robin said calmly.

Terra moved over to a file cabinet drawer and pulled it open. "Don't worry." She shifted through a bunch of CD cases. "Slade's out walking around the city today, to make sure our plan will go into effect the way he wants it." She paused at a CD. "Okay, let's see… Two or so years ago…" Robin stared at Terra as she muttered to herself. "Ah! Here we are!" She quickly pulled out two disks. "Sorry to have to inform you, but Slade had cameras _everywhere_. I think it's his second biggest obsession, first being gears."

"More like his second and third biggest obsessions," Robin said calmly.

Terra opened the cases. "Oh, yeah, right." She opened a CD drive, placed disk one in, and then closed it. Terra glanced at Robin. "You know, if you start getting uncomfortable, you don't have to stay. I plan on staying to see more, but if you want to leave, that's fine by me." Robin didn't reply. Nodding, Terra moved the mouse to an icon with a CD symbol on it. She double-clicked it and a screen popped up. "Well, here we go."

The screen was black for a few seconds before an image showed up. It was a younger Robin pausing at a warehouse door. A younger Terra stood beside it, her eyes closed and her arms folded over her chest.

_"__It's about damn time you came quietly, Robin. Slade was about to kick me in the dirt if you didn't show up."_

Terra fast-forwarded the footage. She played it when she saw Robin standing in front of a naked Slade. The eighteen-year-old Robin stared silently back, feeling numb. He didn't get angry or scared or sad. He just stared emotionless at the screen.

_"__Come inside, Robin. You're letting the heat out." Without saying a word, the young Robin entered the room, still not looking at Slade. His eyes were narrowed in sadness. The villain closed the door. The boy stopped a few feet from Slade. The man stepped up behind him. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect." He paused. The boy still didn't say a word or look up. "I suggest you strip, boy."_

A tiny shiver went up Terra's spine. She was surprised that the younger Robin had so willingly stripped for her master. She watched as Slade tasted the younger Robin.

_Slade paused._ "_You…are…__**mine**__."_

Terra shivered at hearing the seductive purr in her master's voice. She glanced at Robin out of the corner of her eye. He continued to stare, unmoving, at the screen, his expressionless face never changing. She turned back to the screen. Slade was now moving in and out of Robin from behind, moaning softly. The younger Robin didn't make a sound. He just stared blankly forward. The camera pulled back after the man's release. He flipped him over and entered him again. Terra could see the young boy's tears. Seconds later, Slade slapped him in the face. Terra fast-forward some more. She played again when Slade clamped the hot metal shackle bands on the boy's wrists. The villain moved away, taking down a whip from the wall. Terra glanced at Robin again before looking at the screen.

_"__I didn't want to resort to this, my dear Robin," Slade said, "but you've given me no choice."_

Terra winced upon hearing the crack of the whip. The younger Robin's back opened up, bleeding. She watched as Slade whipped him several more times. Robin growled.

_"__I-I…hate y-you." Robin cried out again when Slade whipped him three more times. He hung his head again, panting. He clenched his eyes and teeth tight. "I-I…h-hate…you-"_

_Slade struck him five more times.__ "__If you say that again, I will not __hesitate to strike twice as hard__."_

_Robin was panting, looking at the bloody floor with his eyes closed. He gritted his teeth and growled._

_"__I-I-I…__**h-h-hate-**__GAAAAAH!"_

_Slade continued his onslaught, whipping him thirty more times._

_"__You're only making this harder on yourself, Robin," Slade said, slowly coming around to the front. "Say you're sorry and I will stop."_

Terra looked at Robin again. She saw his body shaking ever so slightly.

_'__This must be killing him mentally.' _

Turning back to the screen, Terra fast-forwarded. She skipped the next morning breakfast incident, passed the fight between her and an eighteen-year-old Red, skipped when Red left and never came back. She fast-forwarded at least seven months of fighting between her and Robin, Slade and Robin, and Slade and Terra. She pushed play. The footage being played was after Mexico and Paris, France had been taken over by Slade and his assassins. She watched as an almost seventeen-year-old Robin was kicked harshly into a wall. He fell onto his stomach, trying to push himself up.

_"__I'm glad to see you can finally take a beating," Slade said as he approached him. The villain walked around behind Robin. He sat on the lower part of his naked back, both legs on either side of him. Robin groaned. Slade pulled out a sharp knife. "Let's see if you can withstand this, little bird."_

_The camera pulled back. Starting at the right side of Robin's upper back, Slade pushed the blade into his skin, a few inches from his shoulder blade._

Terra's eyes narrowed. She almost couldn't stand the boy's screams of pain. Slade was carving the _S_ into Robin's back, blood pooling out of the almost deadly wound.

"That was when I forgot how to feel." Terra turned her head to look at Robin. He kept his eyes on the screen. "It was almost like they floated away, never to come back." Terra stared at him somewhat sadly. Robin continued to stare at the footage with the same look that he always had, his eyes almost fully closed. "I died that day."

Terra slowly looked back at the screen. She saw Slade roll Robin over onto his hurt and bleeding back.

_Slade lowered Robin's pants and boxers, exposing his member underneath. After undoing his belt and zipper, he got onto his hands and knees, plunging his aching erection inside of Robin. He growled from the pain and humiliation. A whimper escaped him from the pain in his back as it moved roughly against the metal floor from Slade pounding into him so hard. Slade came inside of Robin a little while later, panting down at him and smirking softly._

_"__You are officially mine, pretty bird," he said between breaths. "You will do everything for me. You will submit to me every night. And you will kill for me, won't you?" He leaned forward, reaching Robin's flushed face. "Won't you, Robin?"_

_Robin slowly opened his eyes, his breathing almost back to normal. His eyes were dull and lifeless. He stared emotionlessly into Slade's cold, steel gray eye._

"_Yes…m-master."_

_Slade rested a gloved-hand to Robin's left cheek, smirking._ "_Good boy."_

_Leaning all the way down, Slade passionately kissed Robin while moving inside him again. Robin didn't make a sound. _

Terra fast-forwarded again. She skipped all of the killings Robin did for Slade, stopping a few times to see any reactions from Robin. Even when he was running and slicing into people, his expression ever changed. Terra soon needed to switch to the next disk. She looked at Robin briefly. He was still staring blankly at the screen, but his body was shaking slightly. Terra popped the new disk in and played it. She fast-forwarded until she reached the night her and Robin had killed five hundred Japanese guards. She saw how easily the boy killed his victims.

Screams echoed around the small room. They rang in Robin's ears, loud and clear. How he hated the screams…

"We can stop watching, if you want," Terra said, after noticing his condition. "I know how hard this must be for you." Robin didn't reply. His body was shaking violently now. His breathing became irregular. "Robin…?"

Robin slowly raised a shaking hand to his left eye. "This is why I go out drinking so much," he said blankly. Terra stared at him. "It's the only way to drown them out."

"Drown what out?" Terra asked, confused.

Robin took a moment to reply. "The screams…"

Terra fast-forwarded the disk, wanting the screams to stop tormenting Robin. He soon stopped shaking, so Terra played the footage again.

_Terra set a round, metallic ball on the desk next to her. She stretched and yawned._

"_Sorry we're late." __Robin had his arms folded over his T-shirt-covered chest. His katana was outside against a wall. He was looking off to the side. The teens stood in a big room with one king-sized bed, one desk, and several computer monitors and TV screens.__ "Rancid decided to talk to us briefly. It seems the villains know all about our World Domination plan; kind of annoying."_

_A gray-gloved hand emerged from the darkness. It picked up the sphere. The hand was held in front of Slade's face. He examined every inch, as though it were the biggest diamond in the world._

"_You two did well. And you killed a total of five hundred people." Setting the ball aside, Slade looked at Terra. "I daresay that there is a reward in the freezer for you, my dear."_

_Terra smiled triumphantly._ "_Thank you, master!"_

_Briefly looking at Robin, she said bye and then ran off, leaving him alone with Slade. The villain turned off the monitor he had been watching. He stood up and looked at the unresponsive teen,_ _whose expressionless eyes were almost closed._

"_You killed ten more than she did." He approached him. "It's what I would expect from my boy." Slade wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Robin didn't speak. He stared blankly forward. "Your reward is bigger than hers, I can assure you."_

Terra had a feeling she knew what was coming._ '__Why hadn't I known this before?' _she thought, feeling sorry for Robin again. Terra watched as Slade fucked Robin from behind. Terra looked over at him. "Would you call that rape?"

Robin stared transfixed at the scene. His face still didn't change. "Yes, I would," he replied calmly.

Terra turned back to the screen, but realized she couldn't take this anymore. After quickly turning off the screen, she ejected the disk and slammed it back in its case. She placed the disks on the desk on her right. Robin stared down at them.

"I wish I had known long ago that this was going on," she said, somewhat angrily. "I would've tried stopping him." Terra paused to look at Robin. "Have you ever tried saying 'no' to him?" Robin shook his head. Terra gave him a sympathetic look. "Maybe I can convince him to back off. What do you think?" Robin didn't reply. Terra stood up. "I guess I have no choice but to do so."

"What if he doesn't listen to you?" Robin asked blankly.

"Then I'll have no choice but to turn on my own master. We'll keep pretending for the time being though. The moment we get a chance, we'll take it. Red _did_ say he was going to find a way to kill Slade himself three years ago. Maybe he found a way." Robin stared expressionlessly at her. Terra stared into his lifeless eyes before walking over and hugging him. He hesitantly hugged her back. "I will help you escape from Slade. I promise."

Robin stared blankly forward. He blinked. "Thank you…"

Terra smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Welcome…" They were silent for a long time and never let go of each other. It was as if their lives depended on it. Terra continued to cry, hoping beyond hope that things would get better._ '__I will help protect you, Robin. I promise…'_

* * *

"We're almost to Tokyo," Raven said in monotone into her headset. "We have to meet Johnny Rancid near the end of the city so no one spots us."

_"__Our destination is in five minutes, Rae." _

"Thanks Cyborg."

_"__You're welcome, Raven."_

Red was loading up his utility belt. He was dressed in his Red X suit, except for his mask.

_"__We're two minutes to the rendezvous point, Red."_

"Kay, Raven. Thank you."

He removed his headset with one hand and laid it on the small table. Picking up the mask, Red placed it on. He looked in the mirror, his eyes narrowed.

"I will find you and I will take you back. I swear to God."

_"__We're landing."_

Turning around, Red approached the hatch at the bottom of the ship. He felt the flying vehicle land on hard ground. The door slowly opened. Grabbing the suitcase with five thousand dollars inside, Red walked towards the opening. Stepping outside, he saw Johnny Rancid waiting for him by his motorcycle. The biker smirked.

"Right on time." Red stopped in front of him. "He should be attacking another rich building filled with extra army preserves and artillery tonight. Apparently, if they kill the President, Slade can easily take over Japan. Whatever it is you're going to do, you had better do it tonight. Not only will it affect Japan, but all the countries it's associated with. That includes ours."

Red nodded. "As thanks for your information, here is five thousand dollars, as promised." He handed Rancid the suitcase. "I hope we do more business again."

Johnny nodded. "We'll just have to see. And good luck. Hopefully you can bring that Bird Boy back before it's too late."

Red nodded. "We have no choice if we want to stop Slade's World Domination plan."

Johnny smirked. "Yeah. Just don't let him win, Red X." Johnny turned to his bike. "See ya."

Red waited for Johnny to leave before whipping out his communicator.

"Cyborg, find the richest building of the highest military production agency in Tokyo, Japan. That's his next target."

_"__Roger that." _There was a long pause. _"Okay, sending coordinates now."_

Within seconds, Red got his directions. "Thanks Cyborg. I will be back, with or without him. Red X out."

Red closed the communicator. Facing north, the thief headed for his destination.

* * *

A black glass door was pushed open. Robin stepped out of a gray bricked building. Reaching for his back pocket with his eyes closed, he pulled out a small trigger. He pushed the top red button, setting off a huge explosion that came from the building he had just walked out of. Grenades and bombs went off that were in the building. Robin was walking away, his face clouded over by darkness. Blood shimmered on his naked chest. People were running around screaming. Robin tried desperately to ignore them as they rang in his ears.

A few minutes later, Robin arrived at the dark side of the city where he had met Johnny Rancid two weeks previous. He nonchalantly threw the trigger off to the side, sighing. What a way to spend your nineteenth Birthday. Robin didn't even _want_ to know what Slade was planning for his present when he returned home.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that blowing shit up is illegal in most countries?" Robin stopped. Red X stood behind him. The thief didn't recognize him until he turned around. X's eyes widened._ '__No way. Robin?'_

Robin stared at his lost love. "I don't care much about the law." He paused. "That suit belongs to me."

Red didn't get it. Was Robin pretending that he didn't know who he was or did he just not know? Red decided to pretend that he hadn't met Robin before.

"Yeah, I know. I stole it for myself."

Robin continued to stare emotionless at him. Red stared back, his brow furrowing ever so slightly.

_'__What's wrong with him? His eyes look so different.'_

"It looks modified," Robin said blankly.

Red X nodded. "The people I stole it from, the Teen Titans, modified it after their leader went missing. It looks like you just decided to run away and never go back. Am I right?" Robin didn't reply. Instead, he turned his back on Red and started walking without a word. Narrowing his eyes, X went after him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Robin didn't look at him. They walked on in silence. "Why are you following me?" he asked, blankly.

Red glared. "I want to know why you blew up a building. You could've killed someone."

They soon entered a thicket of trees.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Red's eyes widened._ '__What the heck is wrong with him? He's actually killed people?'_

"I always heard that the famous Boy Wonder, Robin, didn't believe in killing people," Red said. "What changed your mind?"

Robin didn't reply. Slade's half-glass hideout loomed into view. They stopped underneath the roof.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave," Robin said calmly, reaching into his belt again.

Pulling out his grappling hook, he shot it at the roof. Red smirked as the device flew him up to the roof.

"Funny, I have one of those too." He pulled out his own, black one, and fired, following Robin. He reached the top, only to almost fall off as he jumped back in surprise. Robin held his bloody katana out in front of him, staring unblinking at Red. "Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing, kid."

Robin's arm did not waver. "You must want to die young," he said casually.

Red chuckled. "I've had that thought before." Red quickly changed the subject. "Nice sword. Can I see it?" Robin didn't reply. Red looked closely at it. "It looks really-" He stopped, his eyes widening. "Where'd you get that?"

Robin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "My master Slade gave it to me," he replied in monotone.

It was very hard for Red not to glare at hearing the man's name.

_'__So __**he**__ must've stolen it for him.'_

"Do you know anything about it?" Red asked. "Like, does it have a name?"

Robin continued to stare expressionlessly at him. He slowly lowered the pure-black katana to his side.

"Why does it matter? Its only purpose is to do its job. As long as it kills people, the name doesn't exist."

Red X's eyes narrowed in irritation, getting fed up with this stupid game. "Okay, obviously you're either playing dumb or you don't know who is behind this mask. So, just to make this less annoying, I will show you." Lifting his hand to his face, Red pulled the mask off. Robin's face did not change. "I told you before, kid; you can't get rid of me that easily."

Robin blinked. "You shouldn't be here," he said casually, like it was no big deal that his lost lover was in Tokyo.

Red's eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised you aren't freaking out and yelling at me to leave. In fact, you don't seem to care at all. Why is that?" Robin didn't reply. Red stepped towards him. "Did your emotions fly the coop or something?"

Robin continued to stare. Red saw the lifelessness in his eyes.

"You should leave."

Red sighed. "I'm not leaving here without you. There's something very special about your sword. It can kill _anyone_, even those who cannot die to begin with. It also has a twin brother, which your friends and I are trying to find." Red pointed at the katana. "We could kill Slade with it, tonight. You just have to say the word and we'll do it…_together_. What do you say to that?" Robin didn't move or blink. He just stared. X frowned. "Robin, I'm not going to _ever_ give up on you. If Slade is here, we can make a surprise attack and kill the son of a bitch. Please?"

Robin finally blinked slowly. "Go home, Red," he said in monotone. "You're dead to me."

Red's eyes widened slightly. "Yet you still wear my ring. But how could you say that, after all we've been through? What is wrong with you?" Robin didn't reply. He slowly turned around, his back to Red. The clouds drifted away from the moon, bathing Robin in a bright light. Red's eyes widened and his jaw dropped upon seeing the scars and Slade's insignia carved into his flesh. "He…He branded you. What all has Slade done to you, Robin? Is he still hurting you?" Robin didn't respond. "Why won't you speak to me, Robin? Why do you keep pushing me away? Have you given-?"

Robin suddenly went for his utility belt. Red quickly brought out a Shuriken bomb, aiming it carefully. He quickly relaxed when he saw that it was just a black CD case.

"We'll be in Iraq in a few more days," Robin said, still not looking at him. "After that, we're going to attack the states." Robin threw the case back towards Red. Easily catching it one-handed, he looked down at it. "Good-bye…Red."

Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. He looked up, only to see Robin gone. His eyes narrowed in pained determination.

"I will save you. Or I will die trying."

Turning around, Red vanished without a trace, the clouds covering the moon to shroud the area into darkness once more.


	6. Happy Fucking Birthday

Yes, Wynja; the Titans aren't going to like what is on the disks. To them, Slade is hurting him~~Slade does not think so. You will see typical reactions from each Titan in the beginning of this chapter. And Terra is going to celebrate Robin's birthday with him. You will see that they will be becoming best friends the farther we go~~maybe there will be less harsh raps about her seeing as many people hate her. She's way more likeable in this story, as you will continue to see the farther along we go

Chapter inspired by Breakdown by Seether

**SladinForever

* * *

**

Red entered the T-ship. His friends turned around, feeling hopeful. The thief shook his head. The Titans sighed in defeat.

"Did you at least find him?" Raven asked as Red approached them.

"Yes, I did. And he gave this to me." Red showed them the case. "I don't know what it is, but I think it could be their take over plans."

Cyborg took the case from him. "There's only one way to find out."

Going over to the computer, Cyborg plopped disk one of two into the hard drive. The screen was black for a few seconds before the footage appeared; it was the same two disks that Terra had shown Robin of the last three years. Red's eyes widened in shock and disgust. The Titans looked appalled.

"Dude, no way!"

"Man, what is he doing?"

Changeling looked sick. "Dudes, I can't watch. I'm going to be sick."

The green Titan quickly left the ship. The other Titans heard him vomiting up his dinner. Red's hands balled up into fists at his sides. He was shaking in rage. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes.

"That evil man is hurting friend Robin."

After half an hour, Raven had to switch to disk two. Her hands were shaking as she placed it in the driver. It played, showing Robin ruthlessly, and without a second thought, killing his victims. He and Terra returned to Slade's base. Starfire's hand flew up to her mouth in disgust as the villain entered inside of him from behind. Her tears streamed down her face. Red growled. How dare that monster do that to his lover?

"Man, that is sick," Cyborg said.

Raven paused the footage. "You two, get out of here," she said to Cyborg and Starfire. "Changeling will need water anyways. Please, go."

Cyborg gently took Starfire outside. Red was shaking uncontrollably from rage.

"He's going to pay for this."

There was a moment of silence after Red said this. He couldn't even look at the screen.

"Red, look at it."

Red shook his head frantically, tears falling past closed eyes. "No, I can't."

"Red, you have to," Raven persisted. "I'll zoom in only on Robin." Red closed his eyes tighter. How could he even look at those images again? "Red, look."

"What?" he asked angrily, finally looking at her.

Raven pointed to Robin's zoomed in face. Red hesitantly looked at what she was pointing at.

"Look at him. What do you see?"

Red examined the still image carefully in silence for a long time, his eyes becoming sadder and sadder with each passing second. He looked at Raven.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Raven? All I see is Robin's face-!"

"-Holding no emotion," Raven said.

Red didn't get it. "What are you talking about?"

Raven pointed at Robin's face. "He isn't even reacting to what Slade is doing to him. It's as if Slade's not there."

Red slowly looked back at the screen, looking closely at Robin's eyes. They were dull and lifeless. Red suddenly remembered something.

"When I met him, he just stared blankly at me, like he was seeing right through me." Red slowly looked at Raven. "That would mean-"

"-He's blocked everything out. He must have trained his mind and body to not feel anything. Robin kills people without a second thought. He just does what Slade tells him to do. He doesn't moan for him, doesn't react. I think Robin has lost everything."

Red stared at Raven a few seconds longer before turning back to the screen. His eyes narrowed at it.

"Robin gave me another reason to keep fighting. That means he hasn't lost all hope yet." Red paused. "I will find its brother, Robin. I swear to God. I will save you from that heartless monster."

Tears suddenly streamed down Red's face. Raven found herself crying too.

"Where is their next target?"

Red stared angrily at the screen. "We're heading for Iraq. We'll be ready when they get there."

Raven nodded. "Then we won't sleep until we find the other brother. We _will_ find it, Red. Robin's life depends on it."

Red didn't reply._ '__I'm coming, Robin. Just give me a little more time_. _Just keep drowning that monster out until I save you. You will be back in my arms soon. I promise.'_

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Terra handed Robin a glass bottle. "I know I shouldn't be enabling you, but seeing as it's your Birthday, I decided to give you the strongest alcohol I know; absinthe." Robin didn't reply. "Just don't go drinking over half a bottle. And don't let it touch your tongue or you'll fall on your ass in seconds." Terra paused. "Does Slade, like, you know, do _it_ on your Birthday?"

After seeing those disks, Terra couldn't even say the right word. Robin looked at her.

"For the last two years," he said blankly. "He thinks it's the greatest gift in the world."

Terra's shoulders slumped slightly. She glanced at the bottle. "Then I guess we'll have to drink it now." She took the bottle from him. "I thought it might be better until after he did it, but I changed my mind." Terra stood up and went to her dresser. She picked up two wine glasses and gave one to Robin, who took it. She pulled out the cork with a loud _pop_. "Well, drinkie, drinkie! Tonight is your night; not Slade's, not mine, yours. And would it kill you to fake a smile."

Robin gave her a strange look. "Not the best choice of words," he said calmly.

Terra grinned nervously. "Sorry." She poured herself a glass and quickly drank the strong liquor. She shuddered a bit, not being used to something so strong. "And I thought a glass of wine was bad."

She poured herself another glass. Robin drank his quickly before taking the bottle from Terra and pouring in some more. He didn't flinch or shudder as it entered his mouth. A tingling sensation filled his throat as the liquid slid down to enter his stomach. About half an hour later, half of the bottle was empty. Terra hiccuped.

"Damn, I feel tipsy," she said, hiccuping again. Terra looked at Robin, who was now drinking straight from the bottle. "What about you? You drank most of it."

Robin set the bottle down after a long guzzle. His eyes were glazed over.

"I've gotten used to it. I'll just have a headache in a few hours and most likely vomit."

Terra yawned. "Yeah, same here. Alcohol is too strong for me." She burped. "Excuse me." Her stomach suddenly churned horribly. "Uh oh!"

Quickly getting up, Terra ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Robin's bedroom door slid open, revealing Slade on the other side. He stepped in right as Terra hurled into the toilet, making him glance at the door. Robin picked up the bottle again and gulped tons of the absinthe down.

"Have I missed something?" Slade asked.

Robin stopped drinking, gulping in air for a few seconds. "Alcohol doesn't settle well with her," he said casually. He drank a little more before deciding that it was time to stop. Robin had the urge to let the alcohol touch his tongue, but he held himself back. He swallowed before placing the bottle down. His entire body felt numb and his vision was a little out of focused. "She'll be sober in the morning."

Slade looked at him. "That would mean you're drunk too. Your face says it all." He smirked. "Oh well. I'm still going to give you your Birthday present. Come with me."

Slade left without waiting for him. Terra came out, looking very pale.

"You know, I can make you _accidentally_ let the absinthe touch your tongue. All you would have to do is say so."

Robin didn't reply right away. He stood up without looking at her.

"Don't worry about it." He headed for his door. It slid open. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Terra stared after him, her eyes narrowed in shame. "Okay…"

The door slid shut behind Robin. He headed down the hall. The master bedroom door opened. Slade was at the foot of his bed, waiting. He smirked.

"Ready for your present?" he asked with his seductive purr.

Robin didn't reply. He just pulled off his shorts and threw them aside. Slade walked around to stand behind him. Grasping his hips, he kissed his shoulder. Robin stared forward, ignoring the man's hot mouth on his pale skin. He wanted this night to be over as soon as possible. Slade slid his hands gently down his sides. He pushed his boxers down. They fell to Robin's feet. Slade then slid his hands around to the front, caressing Robin's groin with his hands. He slowly closed his eyes, wishing that he would pass out now. Sadly, he didn't drink quite enough. Slade licked his earlobe.

"You will _always_ be mine," he whispered seductively into Robin's ear. "And you will always come back for more, won't you?"

Robin opened his eyes part way. His pupils were very close to being gone. After tonight, he was going to fall completely into the dark world he lived in.

"Yes master."

Slade chuckled in his ear. "Good boy…"

Wrapping his arms around Robin's stomach, Slade pulled his rear taut against him, kissing the back of his neck. Robin hated his teasing. He wanted to get this over with and go to bed.

Slade led him to the bed, sat down, and pulled him into his lap. Removing his gloves, he set them aside. Robin didn't blink as the man started stroking him with his right hand. He ignored the index finger entering inside of him from Slade's left. The villain slowly moved his finger around inside the tight space. Robin slowly closed his eyes, his breathing becoming irregular. Slade's finger was now hot. He then added a second one. Robin gritted his teeth lightly as he felt his nerves jolting to life.

'_I must still be having aftereffects from that aphrodisiac.__'_

Robin came into Slade's hand a minute later, not making a sound. Slade rested it against his thin stomach. He was still fingering him.

"Still no sounds, pretty bird?" Robin didn't reply. "Maybe I should fix that."

After removing his fingers, Slade pushed him forward, his ass sticking slightly in the air. Robin pulled his bent legs out from under him. Slade pushed him up onto his hands and knees before grasping his hips. Without a moment's hesitation, he plunged his aching erection into his tight ass. He wrapped his arms around his pelvis, holding his right hand on his stomach. He leaned forward slightly, going all the way in to the hilt. Robin closed his eyes tight.

"I hate you," he muttered.

Slade kissed his back, ignoring his remark. He slowly started moving inside of him, quickening his pace within seconds. Robin opened his mouth slightly, his breath becoming hard and ragged as he tried to prevent himself from moaning.

Moving his upper body back, Slade grasped the boy's hips and quickened his pace again. Robin had to use all the strength he had just to stand in that position. Slade's hips moved back and forth in a steady rhythm. He tightened his hold on his hips. Robin hung his head with his eyes shut tight. He tried keeping his teeth clenched, but he was already having trouble breathing. He opened his mouth, panting.

"G-Go on, Robin. Moan for me." Robin growled. "You can even fake it if you'd like. I just w-want to hear those b-beautiful sounds you used to make." Robin arched his head back slightly. He continued to keep his eyes closed. "Come on, R-Robin; moan."

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He growled._ '__Dammit…'_

"Ah…hah…hah…" Robin continued to pant. "I…I c-can't-"

A small cry came from Robin's throat when Slade ejaculated. He hung his head. The man's thrusts slowed and then stopped. He panted hot air on his back.

"G-Good b-boy…" Slade leaned forward. He started moving again. "N-Now…d-do it…again."

Robin growled.

_Have you ever tried saying 'no' to him?_

Did he even have a choice?

"N-No…"

Slade suddenly stopped. Had he heard him right? "What did you say?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes. "I said no."

Silence filled the sweltering hot room. Slade stared down at Robin's heaving back while he panted.

"No…" Slade repeated quietly.

Robin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said calmly. "But…no more."

Slade didn't blink as he stared blankly at the boy beneath him. His eyes soon narrowed in a glare.

"I'm not giving you a choice, boy."

Robin opened his eyes a crack. He stared expressionlessly at the sheets under him.

"I guess that means you enjoy raping people then," he said calmly, almost inaudibly. "How could you stoop so low…?"

This was the wrong thing to say. Quickly pulling out of him, Slade threw Robin around to land on his back. The boy looked up at him as he glared.

"You really are a little bastard," he said angrily. "Not once have you _ever_ told me to stop. You used to moan in pleasure for me. Almost every night I gave you everything you desired. I gave you _everything_!"

Robin stared emotionless at him. "No, you turned me into your fuck toy." Slade's eyes widened slightly in anger at hearing these words. "Toys never talk, do they?"

Growling lightly, Slade gripped his arm painfully. Robin was undisturbed as the man's sharp nails dug into his skin.

"I _do not_ rape you."

Robin slowly closed his eyes. Of course he was going to deny it.

"Not once have you ever asked," he said calmly. "You force me to do things I don't want to do." He opened his eyes a bit. His vision was a little blurred as he stared at the man's moving abs. "That's rape, Slade."

Slade blinked. His hold on Robin's arm lessened. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine." He got off the boy and walked away. Robin carefully sat up. "If you want me to ask…" Slade pulled out a clear-liquid syringe from his belt. He returned to Robin. "…then I'll ask." Slade stabbed him with the needle. Robin didn't flinch. Slade injected the liquid into his veins. "Tell me, Robin; who came to me, wanting to be my apprentice, willingly?"

Robin blinked. "Why are you-?"

Slade grabbed him roughly by the arms. "Answer me," he said sternly.

Robin stared expressionlessly back at Slade. "I did," he answered blankly.

"Who agreed to have sex with me the first night of your apprenticeship?"

"I did."

"Who allowed me to touch every inch of your body during that time?"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "I did…"

_'__I wonder what he's trying to get at…'_

Slade leaned farther over him. "Tell me, Robin; didn't you enjoy _every…last…minute_ of my hard, pulsing self inside of those wonderfully, tight inner walls when you _allowed me _to fuck you?" he asked dangerously. Robin didn't answer. "Answer me!"

Robin's eyes narrowed in shame. The truth serum in his brain prevented him from lying.

"Yes…I did."

Slade continued to glare at him. "Remember Robin…" He quickly straddled him, pushing him back down on the bed. "…You started it."

Robin shut his eyes tight and arched his head back to the side after Slade ruthlessly forced himself inside him. He thrust harshly in and out, actually causing Robin pain. His pace was fast and hard, striking like a rattlesnake. Robin growled loudly behind clenched teeth. Slade was doing it again. He tried pushing him off.

"S-Stop…"

_Have you ever tried saying 'no' to him?_

Obviously _no_ wasn't enough. Robin tried to move his legs up for momentum to kick Slade off, but the sheets made his feet slide. It also caused Robin to allow him even more access. The man was all the way in now. Robin's muscles tightened around the pulsing cock deep within him, pleasuring the villain even more. He quickened his pace, making his thrusts five times harder then before. Robin growled. That wasn't pre-cum he was feeling trailing down his legs.

"GAAAH!"

The horribly painful burning inside him made tears form in his eyes. He felt like he was being ripped in two.

"AAAH!"

Slade slumped forward, panting heavily on Robin's stomach. He gripped his sides sharply, close to bruising. His forehead rested against the boy's quivering ribcage. Robin opened his bleary eyes, trying to stop himself from sobbing. Slade slowly pulled out of him, blood mixed with semen dripping from his penis. He lifted his head to glare at him.

"You…d-deserved it," he panted out. Pushing his hand into Robin's stomach, Slade stood up and went to his dresser. He threw the top drawer open, took out clean boxers and shorts, and slammed it shut before starting to leave. "Happy fucking Birthday."

The door slid shut behind him. Robin was left alone in total darkness. He had to get help…

"T-Terra!" Robin's voice was ragged. There was no answer. He growled and tried again. "Terra!" Still no one came. He sobbed. "TERRA!"

Robin felt a stabbing pain inside his crotch when he did that. Slade's door slid open.

"She's not here right now." Robin's heart started beating ten times faster than normal. But, did Slade's voice sound different? Robin was suddenly pulled up into his arms. Slade hugged him close, his hand on the back of his head. "I…I'm sorry."

Robin's arms rested beside him, his hands lying palm up on the bed. He stared teary-eyed over Slade's shoulder. Tears streamed down his face when he took a deep, quiet breath.

"Yeah…I know."

Robin slowly closed his eyes and cried.

* * *

"BLEHH!"

Robin coughed on the bitter taste of vomit in his dried up throat. Slade hovered behind him on his right, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He breathed out heavily, trying to regain his shortened breath. He tried to swallow, but his throat hurt.

"This is what happens after you drink almost half a bottle of absinthe." Reaching up with a quivering hand, Robin flushed the toilet. The water mixed with vomit swiveled in the middle as the nasty concoction was flushed away. "Will you be alright now?"

Closing his mouth, Robin sniffed in. He cleared his throat a bit.

"I-I need water."

Nodding, Slade left for a few minutes before returning to the bathroom with a water bottle in hand. Robin took it from him and unscrewed the cap. Taking a huge gulp, he tilted his head back and gargled. Reaching forward, he spit in the toilet. His throat was feeling a bit better now that the remaining vomit was gone. He took a small drink and swallowed. He coughed again.

"You should lie down," Slade said. "I will get you a bottle of antacid." Robin slowly followed Slade out of the bathroom. His crotch hurt a bit, but with the man's treatment while he slept, it wasn't as bad. He just couldn't walk for long periods of time until he was better. Reaching the soft couch in the living room, Robin shakily laid down on his side, his hands tucked underneath his head. He stared expressionlessly ahead, his eyes drooping. He waited for Slade to come down with the antacid. He drank two teaspoons worth from the bottle before handing it back. "You can watch a movie, if you want."

Robin took a moment to reply. "Brokeback Mountain."

Nodding, Slade went to the small stack of DVDs and shifted through them. He found the right one and popped it into the player. He turned on the giant flat screen. The movie started to play.

"Do you need the pain killers?"

Robin closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. "Yes, please," he said, monotone.

Slade left and then came back with the bottle. "Here."

Robin took it from Slade. He stared at it blankly, like it was foreign to him. The question suddenly spilled out of him before he could stop himself.

"Have you ever tried to overdose?" Slade blinked. "I know you can't die, but do you know what it would feel like if you took the whole bottle?"

Slade stared curiously at him. "I've never tried so I wouldn't know."

Robin opened the bottle and took three, dry. He then set the meds on the coffee table. Ignoring Slade now, he began watching the movie. The villain stared down at him in silence for a while before sitting on the other side of the couch to watch the movie with him. A few minutes later, Terra came down the stairs, looking pale. She plopped down in the giant La-Z-Boy chair.

"Remind me to never drink again," she said, sounding groggy. She stared at the screen. "You watch this too much."

Robin ignored her. He carefully turned onto his back, his hands interlaced together on his chest. Terra glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't surprised to see her friend's pupil gone in his dull eyes.

"You can stop staring," Robin suddenly said calmly. "I know my eyes look different."

Terra quickly looked away. "Sorry…"

They continued watching the movie in silence. Terra was practically falling asleep when it was over.

"Three nights from now, we'll put my plan into action," Slade said during the credits. "Terra will distract the guards while Robin kills the President."

"Yes master," Terra said sleepily.

Robin immediately turned on his side, his back to everything. He closed his eyes. Terra stared worriedly at him. When she knew he was asleep, she looked at Slade. He looked back at her.

"Yes, Terra?"

Terra glared. "I just want to say that I don't really know you anymore." Slade gave her a confused stare. "If I knew you had forced him to-"

Slade turned his head away. "I never forced him to have sex," he said casually. "At least…he never seemed to care."

Terra looked at her lap. "You're a prick."

Slade's eyes narrowed. Flashbacks of last night's events flashed quickly through his mind. Sadly, Terra was right.

"I know."

Terra slowly looked at him, hearing the sadness in his voice. "Did…something happen last night?"

Slade didn't reply. Slowly standing up as not to wake Robin, he walked away.

"No," he lied.

Without another word, Slade went up the stairs and out of sight. Terra looked over at Robin. She saw his leg twitch slightly.

"Stupid, fucking liar," she muttered.

Closing her eyes, Terra fell asleep.


	7. Moving On

It was the night of the Japan Prime Minister's assassination. Terra had gone on ahead in order to start silent killings in the main lobby. She would call in to let Slade and Robin know that their plan was ready to go into effect. Slade and Robin stood on the rooftop of an abandoned building in the dark area of Tokyo, awaiting Terra's call. The villain didn't move as he talked to Robin beside him.

"I hope you're up for this." Robin stared forward, staring at the bright lights. "I'm fairly certain you're entirely healed." He paused. "Will there be anything you need?"

The wind blew through Robin's spiked hair. He blinked. "I'll need a bottle of Vodka when this is over."

Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his blind eye. There was a sudden beeping sound coming from his utility belt. He whipped out his black communicator and flipped it open.

"Yes, Terra?"

_"__All of the guards and the receptionists in the lobby have been eliminated. We're ready to move in."_

Slade closed the communicator with a loud _snap_ and then returned it to his belt.

"I will have your Vodka the moment you return. We will head out for Iraq early tomorrow morning." Robin didn't reply. He was about to jump off the roof, but Slade quickly turned him around, his hands on his shoulders. "Come back in one piece."

Slade passionately kissed him before blending in with the night. Robin stared at the place he once stood, unmoving.

"Yes, master."

Without another moment's hesitation, Robin vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"We have to protect the Prime Minister!"

Robin didn't care what the Japanese-speaking guards were saying. So far, every life lost, the men did not beg for their lives or scream when they would be killed. Robin wasn't too sure why, but all he cared about was getting this night over with. He wanted to sit down with his Vodka, drink most of the bottle, and pass out. And he didn't give a damn if he puked in the morning.

"Make sure the black-haired one stays alive!" a commander shouted as he ordered troops and guards to attack or defend. "We have to-!"

Robin swiftly pulled his sword out from the commander's chest. The man fell, dying instantly. Robin threw several bombs behind him as the small army came in to attack. They exploded on impact. The sounds of splattering blood could be heard all around the room. Robin slowly closed his eyes. Terra came zooming in

"More soldiers with grenades and guns are coming this way!" Terra shouted. "I'll hold them off while you kill him!"

Robin opened his eyes. "The explosives are going to set off in five minutes. I suggest you hurry."

He headed for the door that led to the Prime Minister's head of office at a walk.

"Just make sure you get out alive!" Terra shouted. "Slade will kill me if you don't!"

Robin didn't reply. The door slid open as he approached. It slowly shut behind him, trapping him inside with the Prime Minister. He walked towards the old man's desk in front of him. The man did not look up as he spoke.

"You have come to kill me."

It was a statement, not a question. Robin stopped a few feet from him.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

Prime Minister Hikári opened his dull, blood red eyes. His pupils were gone. Robin stared expressionlessly at him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You walk down a path of pain, my child," he said wisely. "You have lost everything; your feelings, your innocence, your passion. Your heart is full of anger, and hate. Your soul has been thrown into a world of darkness, where no sliver of light can be found. Do you deny this?"

"No," Robin said quietly.

Hikári was silent for a few seconds. "Do you still wish to kill me, my child?" Robin didn't reply. There was a short pause. "One day your fire will be rekindled. Until then, you are cursed to your darkness. May the Gods and Amaterasu forgive your sins."

Robin approached Hikári, sword at his side. He stood beside the old man.

"Your death will be quick and painless," he said calmly. "But, in return, will you do something for me?"

Hikári turned to face him. "If you wish it, my child."

Robin stared emotionless at him. The screams of past victims rang through his ears. A single tear formed in both corner's of his eyes.

"Don't scream."

Hikári blinked. "I would not die in honor if I did," he said calmly.

Hikári closed his eyes. With a swift slice to his chest, he fell to the floor behind his desk, dead. Robin stared down at him, the two teardrops falling down his cheeks. His hand slowly opened and the katana fell to the floor at his feet.

* * *

Terra sighed heavily. She was waiting outside, several yards away from the building, for Robin to return before the bombs went off.

"Robin, don't you dare-" There was a sudden explosion and then the sound of glass shattering. Terra quickly unfolded her arms, her eyes wide in fear. "Robin!" A few more bombs went off, shattering all the windows. Glass flew through the air. Terra ran towards the building. Hikári's large office windows shattered seconds later, chunks of glass flying through the air. Out of the smoke came Robin. He fell towards the glass-covered concrete, his eyes closed. Looking up, Terra gasped. "ROBIN!"

Terra threw up her hands. Robin was falling headfirst towards the ground.

_I will be there to catch you when you fall; I promise._

Robin's eyes slowly opened half way. He stared silently up at the sky as he fell. He was not afraid.

_A world of darkness is all I see…_ Robin was going to crash…_ I fall deeper into this world of darkness…_

Robin slowly closed his eyes…and was gone.

* * *

"Iraq is hot year around. And I mean, like, one hundred and fifteen degrees practically everyday. And, if you're not careful, these giant, flesh-eating spiders will pop out of the sand and bite you, numbing your body in one millisecond flat. And since you can't feel them on you, they'll eat away at your flesh. Also, you'll easily get infections and bugs and maggots and-"

Robin turned his head to look at Terra, his expression blank.

"Thanks for the mental image," he said calmly.

Terra quickly closed her mouth and lowered her finger. She sweat dropped, lines of embarrassment floating over her head. She quickly turned away.

"Sorry." Slade grinned in amusement as he sat in the pilot seat. Their camouflaged jet was two hours away from the villain's hidden bunker. Robin's katana was in its sheath, leaning against the wall next to him. The hilt had been damaged in the explosion. Threads were sticking out of it. Miraculously, the blade had survived. Terra sighed. "I miss Tokyo already."

Robin didn't reply. Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds before turning back to face the front again.

"I seemed to have misplaced two of my secret disks in my secret control room," he said casually. "Were any of you in there uninvited by chance in the last few days?"

Terra briefly looked at Robin, who didn't seem disturbed by Slade's question.

"Erm, well, you see, I-"

"Yes, I was," Robin said calmly.

Terra quickly looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" she hissed angrily.

Robin continued to stare at the floor. Slade didn't take his eyes off the set path as he continued.

"What did you do with them?"

Terra stared nervously at Robin from the corner of her eye. The boy still didn't look up.

"I took them."

"And do you still have them?"

Robin took a moment to reply. "No, I destroyed them."

An awkward silence filled the jet. Terra was trying hard not to fidget in her seat.

"Terra?"

Her head shot up and she stared at Slade nervously. She was intimidated by his stare, but when he wasn't looking directly at her during a situation like this, she was almost terrified.

"Y-Yes master?"

"Is Robin telling the truth? Or is he lying to me?"

Terra was at a loss for words. "I, well, I don't, um…" She hung her head. "I don't know."

There was more silence. Robin still didn't look up.

"I'm not lying," he said calmly.

There was a pause.

"Don't let it happen again," Slade said.

Robin didn't reply right away. "Yes, master."

They were silent the rest of the trip.

* * *

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace was playing in the background. Red had watched, and watched, and watched some more, the two disks Robin had given him a few days ago. He modified them, keeping only the really bad stuff. He managed to fit them all on one disk. He held his hand to his mouth, his thumb resting just underneath his right eye. The thief wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. All he knew was that the more he watched, the angrier he became. He became especially angry when he watched Slade brand his love with his signature _S_ on his back. Robin wasn't a toy; he was a human being. Of course, it didn't change the fact that the boy still belonged to the man, much to Red's dismay. How did the villain sleep at night, knowing he hurt Robin over and over again?

"You should stop watching this." Red didn't look at Raven as she stepped up behind him on his left. "You might get angry enough that you turn on one of us."

Red quickly turned off the monitor. He looked at her. "I apologize."

Raven shook her head. "No need." They were silent for a bit. "We informed the Iraqi President of Slade's plan. He wondered why we were helping him when Iraq is at war with the United States, but he said he'd keep an eye out; said he appreciated the warning."

Red nodded. "Okay."

There was silence. Raven's eyes narrowed in sadness.

"We have to be strong, Red. We can't let that footage beat us down. We _will_ save Robin and kill Slade. I swear to Azar that we will win."

Red looked away. Tears formed in his eyes. "Slade could be torturing him right now," he said, his tears now streaming down his face. "And I'm not there to protect him." Wrapping his arms around his chest, Red hugged himself, his eyes shut and tears falling heavily to land in the dark sand. He sobbed. "I-I have to protect him. I have to, Raven, I have to!"

Red couldn't stop his sobs. Quickly getting onto her knees, Raven pulled the thief into her arms. She held his head to her chest, her gentle fingers resting on the nape of his neck.

"Yes, Red, I know you do. But right now, we have to protect him with our hearts. We just need to give him a little more time." She paused, tears dripping down her cheeks. "What other choice do we have?"

Raven continued to hold Red in her arms. He cried against her chest, unable to stop.

Dean stood outside the open door, staring sadly at the two friends. He, too, started to cry silently. He didn't even know Robin. And yet, he found himself crying for him. How odd was that?

_'God, please, help us save him…'_

Slowly tilting his head down, Dean turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Master, we're in the middle of the desert. Can't we turn the heat down to, like, forty degrees, maybe?"

Robin was sitting back with his feet up on the table in front of him. He was tossing a Rubik's cube in the air and catching it without looking. Slade smirked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to see my pretty bird's body glistening with sweat."

Terra shook her head in annoyance. "But I'm dying over here!"

"Would you rather I made you stay _outside_?"

Terra groaned. "No…"

"Then deal with the heat."

Sighing, Terra flopped down on her blow-up mattress. "And how come I don't have a normal bed?"

"There would not have been enough room," Slade replied.

Terra hung her head. "Yes, master."

Robin slammed the Rubik's cube on the table. Terra jumped at the sound. Robin stood up and headed out. He was getting irritated at Terra's complaining.

"I'm going out for a walk," he said blankly.

Terra followed him with her gaze. "Just be careful of the spiders and scorpions," she said as he passed her. Robin didn't reply. He soon vanished from sight. There was silence for a bit. "Master, would it be possible if you refrained from making me feel uncomfortable when you talk about Robin that way?"

Slade closed his desk drawer with a slight _snap_. "In what way?" he asked, standing up and not looking at her.

Terra glared. "You know what I mean."

Slade headed for the soundproof back room where he and Robin would be sleeping.

"If you don't like it, then you can live outside," he said, the door sliding open. "When Robin returns, tell him I need to see him privately."

Slade didn't wait for Terra to answer as the door slid shut behind him. The girl sighed.

"Okay, fine, whatever."

Rolling over, Terra closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Meanwhile, Robin walked through the darkness, the full moon shining down on him. He didn't care if a man-eating spider attacked him. He was actually almost hoping for it.

Robin stopped on a sandy hill. Outstretched before him was Baghdad. Near the end in the middle sat the palace of the Iraqi President. In two months, the man would be dead, killed in cold blood by the boy himself. He had killed the previous leaders of the other countries they had invaded. When they returned to America, he had to kill the President-elect Obama. He would be in office by the time they returned in the spring.

"I never thought I would have to kill the first African-American President," he muttered to himself.

Robin stared expressionlessly at the city for a few seconds longer before turning around and heading back for the hidden bunker. He opted not to return at all that night. Every night on the first day when they moved on to the next country, Slade wanted Robin to sleep with him. Unfortunately, for Robin, he had to spend two whole months, night and day, with the man he hated so much.

"Slade wants to-"

"I know," Robin interrupted Terra, the second he walked in. "It happens every night we move somewhere else." The door slid open. "Night."

Terra stared sadly after him, the door closing. "Yeah…night."

Slade was already there, like usual. He was already lying naked in bed, like usual. And Robin was already getting into bed naked, _with_ Slade, like usual. It was a never-ending, vicious cycle when they switched to different countries. Terra had had no idea what had been going on…until now.

Slade let out a fake yawn. Robin laid on his side, his back to him.

"I think tonight is as good as any to break tradition." Robin didn't reply. "Good night, pretty bird." Robin waited a few seconds before slowly looking over his shoulder. He saw Slade with his back turned. After a few seconds, he smiled. "Good boy."

Robin curled up against his muscled back and closed his eyes, his forehead resting in between his shoulder blades. Slade reached behind him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. He pulled his arm in between his side and held it to his chest. Robin inhaled deeply.

"Night, master."

Slade closed his eyes. "Good night, my little Robin."

Within minutes, the odd couple fell asleep.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Dean?" Red and Dean were in their tent. A battery-powered fan was on high speed, cooling the space rather nicely. "You're not going to get heatstroke or anything?"

Dean rubbed his eye with the side of his right index finger. "I'm prone to high temperatures."

Red smiled. "That's good then. Sorry I had you tag along."

Dean grinned. "No, it's okay. Besides, you're now the only friend I have."

"The Titans are your friends too," Red stated.

He sat next to him. Dean shrugged.

"I can't relate to them like I can to you."

Turning to look straight ahead, Red sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Dean stared sadly at him. They were silent for a while.

"What's going to happen if we don't kill this Slade guy?"

Red slowly looked at him. "Then I'll probably take Robin's and my own life so that we can always be together."

Dean looked away. "I wouldn't want you to do that. I'm not sure if I can stand losing someone I care about again."

Red turned his head away. "Then…perhaps all three of us will die together. If you didn't want to live without me that is. You know?"

A strange silence filled the tent. Glancing at Red out of the corner of his eye, Dean scooted closer.

"Yeah, maybe." Red turned his head to look at him. Dean rested his head on his shoulder. "Dying would be easier than living anyway."

Red breathed deeply. "Yeah…"

The two men were silent again. Dean had his eyes closed.

"Red?"

"Hm?"

Dean looked at him, his face blank. "I-" He stopped. Slowly raising his hand, Dean rested it gently against Red's cheek. He stared back at him, his eyes blinking. Reaching over, Dean kissed him softly. He then pulled away, his eyes narrowed in sadness. "I'm sorry."

Dean stood up and started to leave. Red stared sadly after him. He had to do something…

"Come back."

Dean stopped and turned half way to see Red. He was looking at the floor with narrowed eyes. After hesitating for a few seconds, Dean approached him. Red stood up, grabbed his face with his hands, and quickly locked lips with him, kissing him passionately. Dean closed his eyes and deepened it, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Soon, one thing led to another. Then, before either of them knew it, they were both lying in bed, naked.

Dean pulsed deep inside of Red as he pounded into him from above. The thief had one eye closed, his other narrowed, as he breathed out hot air. He grunted behind clenched teeth as a moan escaped his throat. Dean stared down at him, his brow furrowed as he quickened his pace. His hips moved in a slight circular motion, keeping his rhythm steady. Sweat trailed down their bodies from the intense Iraq heat. Dean was going to cum soon.

Both Red and Dean's heated passion slowly drifted away, shortness of breath increasing. Dean stared down at him, propping one knee up to prevent falling. Red's eyes were closed. There was silence.

"R-Red?"

The thief swallowed to find his voice. "Wh-What is it?"

Dean was staring transfixed at the sand. "What is th-that?"

Red opened his eyes, looking confused."What's what?"

Dean pointed to what he was referring to. "_That_?"

Groaning, Red maneuvered his body around in order to see where Dean was pointing. His face quickly paled. He gulped.

"Okay, shit," he muttered. "That would be an Iraqi huntsman spider."

"Huntsman spider?"

Scrambling out from underneath Dean, Red stood up. The giant sand-colored spider didn't move. Its beady eyes stared transfixed on its next meal. Red slowly reached for his utility belt on the ground and slowly picked it up, not taking his eyes off the spider.

"Just stay still," he told Dean. "If they bite you, your body will go numb and they'll start eating away at your body." Dean suddenly looked like he was going to vomit. "You won't feel anything, which is how they can sneak up on their victims." Red slowly pulled out a kunai. The spider suddenly dug its way underneath the sand and out of sight. "When I tell you to, run back to the T-ship."

Dean looked at him incredulously. "I can't do that! I'm naked!"

Red glared at him. "Would you rather be eaten by the spider? Or risk the Titans seeing you?"

Dean glared back. "I'd rather avoid both!"

Red growled. "Well you don't have a choice! Now do as I say!"

After a few more seconds of intense glaring, Dean sighed heavily. "Goddammit, fine! Just don't get killed yourself!"

Red nodded. "I promise I won't."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

Dean got ready to run. Red held his kunai tightly in his hand. He had a feeling the spider would come out of the sand from behind.

"Okay and… RUN!"

Dean jumped off the bed and started running as Red spun around and sliced the spider in the face with his kunai. The giant arachnid landed on him. Red quickly grabbed one of its long, hairy legs and threw it off. The spider attacked again. Meanwhile, Dean ran deep into the T-ship. He stopped behind some crates with food and provisions, feeling out of breath. He had his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Th-That…was close."

Standing up straight, Dean rested a hand on the wall, trying to regain his breath. Luckily, none of the Titans were around at the moment.

"Um, Dean, why are you naked?"

Meeping, Dean spun around and backed up. Raven was staring at him blankly. He quickly grabbed a small crate to cover himself up. He grinned nervously.

"Oh, I was, uh, getting dressed in my tent when a giant huntsman spider came in. I ran like Hell so that it wouldn't try to eat me. Sorry."

They stared at each other in silence. Raven's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh…my God… You two didn't!"

Dean sweat dropped. "D-Didn't do what-?"

She suddenly glared. "You and Red had-"

"Dean, the spider is dead. You can come…back-" Red stopped dead in his tracks. He was dressed and had clean clothes for Dean. He gulped upon seeing Raven's death glare. "Oh fuck me," he said agitatedly at being found out. He quickly recovered. "Raven, it's not what it looks li-"

The Empath glared harder. "Oh I know what it looks like. You had sex with Dean for God sakes!"

Red stared at her, feeling ashamed. Dean was quick to defend him.

"It's not his fault, Raven. I seduced him." Raven looked at him, glaring. "Red couldn't stop me. I mean, you know how guys are, right?"

Raven glanced between the two boys several times. She sighed exasperatedly. "Jesus, fine. Just hurry up and get some pants on." She stalked past Red, who quickly moved to the side, thinking she was going to hit him. "I _never_ want this mentioned again."

With that said, Raven left. Red and Dean were silent for a long time. The thief became startled and quickly turned to the older male. He handed him his clothes.

"I'm sorry about that." Dean set the crate aside and pulled on his boxers. "When she gets suspicious of something, she immediately reads peoples' minds to find the answer. I just didn't think she'd show up and see you."

Dean pulled his plain, white T-shirt on over his head. "Don't worry about it." He looked up. "But we never should have done that. And for that, I apologize."

Red blinked. "No, I should have stopped it before it even started. I should have been able to control myself. We'll just pretend it never happened. Okay?"

Smiling, Dean nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Red sighed in relief, scratching the back of his head. "Erm, maybe we should, you know, stay away from each other for a little while too."

Dean smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

They continued to smile in their agreement. Red's smile faltered for a split second.

"Well, um, I'll be seeing you then. Raven and I need to go see the Iraq President anyway. We'll be back later."

Dean nodded. "Okay, just come back in one piece."

Red grinned. "Don't worry, we will."

Turning around, Red started to leave. Dean watched him go. He smiled when he was out of sight.

"Because if you died, I would take my own life…for you."

Closing his eyes and smiling, Dean left the T-ship to find something to do.


	8. Sparks

Robin goes a little bit into flashback mode~~a terrible experience he went through almost a year and a half after he gave in. Then he will meet a small OC named Sparks~~she is short-lived. Read on to know more

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) Dean and Sparks belongs to me. No stealy!

**SladinForever**

* * *

Sighing, Robin walked towards the city in which the Iraq leader lived. Slade wanted him to steal important documents from the palace; war plans. These plans were meant for the United States during the war. With these plans, Slade could modify them to work to his advantage.

Iraq children were running around, playing. Vendors kept speaking in their Islamic tongue, trying to sell stuff. Robin ignored them, closing his eyes. Flashbacks of dying children entered his mind; the hardest kills he ever committed. He had grown accustomed to killing men and dogs, but when it came to women and children, he had issues. One mission was to destroy a synagogue full of women, children, and men. No one was allowed to survive, no matter how much they begged.

_There was a loud explosion around the synagogue. The Minister stopped speaking while the people started to panic. Three dark figures appeared out of the haze. One was crouched atop a rock, their hands glowing. The tallest of the three whipped out several objects from his belt. He threw them into the pews, bombs going off the moment they hit the floor. People started screaming and running around, trying to find a place to escape from. The figure on the rock flew forward, revealing Terra. She threw rocks at running people. Slade pushed Robin out of the smoke._

_"Make sure no one survives," Slade said malevolently._

_"Yes, master."_

_Pulling out his pure black sword, Robin ran forward, slicing men with his blade as he went. His ultimate goal was to kill the Minister. Slade observed the chaos, watching Robin mostly. He only killed the men as he approached the Minister. The man was trying to get people out the back way, which was also blocked caused by the explosions. Wanting it to end quickly, Robin threw his sword, piercing the man's chest. He died instantly, falling to the floor. Reaching him, Robin pulled out his sword. He heard someone approach him from behind. Spinning around, he sliced a rebelling twenty-two-year-old female in the chest. His eyes widened slightly as the woman fell back, screaming in pain. Terra appeared behind him._

_"There's a woman and her son over in the corner. Go kill them."_

_Terra didn't give Robin a chance to protest. She flew off, throwing more rocks at screaming people. Glancing back, he saw Slade staring at him. Eyes narrowing, Robin approached the two he was supposed to kill, killing others that got in his way. Reaching them, he stopped. The woman was about thirty-seven and her son was only eight. He was crying against his mother's chest. The woman held him tight, staring at Robin with frightened, pleading eyes._

_"__P-Please! Kill m-me, but let m-my son live! He's only eight-years-old! Please!"_

_Robin was fighting with himself. His arm shook as he held his blade out in front of him. The little boy continued to wail. Robin saw a glimpse of a long-lost past, preventing him from striking. He just couldn't do it. Tears formed in his eyes as he continued to remember. His shaking arm slowly lowered, but was quickly caught in a vice-like grip by the elbow. Robin's eyes widened. Slade helped him aim at the woman's heart._

_"Go on, Robin," he purred into his ear. "Kill her and then the boy. Don't be afraid."_

_Clenching his eyes shut tight, Robin choked out a sob. "I-I can't-"_

_Slade's grip tightened. "You can and you will. Kill her."_

_Robin was shaking now. Tears formed in his eyes.__ "I-I'm-"_

_Pushing his arm forward, the blade entered the woman's chest, blood splattering the little boy's hair. He cried out when his mother's grip around him was lost. Tears streamed down Robin's face, his eyes looking wild. He wanted the kid to shut up._

_"Go on, Robin; kill the boy. His wailing is getting on my nerves."_

_Robin's arm shook violently when Slade let go. The little boy cowered by his mother, crying and screaming his lungs out. The horrible sound rang in Robin's ears. Closing his eyes tight, he struck. The sound of blood splattering the wall rang through the air. Unable to grip his weapon, Robin dropped it and cried. Terra finished killing the last family and looked over at him. Her eyes narrowed somewhat._

_Robin fell to his hands and knees, tears dripping onto the bloody floor. He cried out, his scream echoing around the ruined and bloody synagogue. Slade nudged his side with his foot._

_"Stop groveling, boy. There's no reason to be upset."_

_Quickly jumping up and turning, Robin growled at Slade. "You made me kill a little boy! He was only eight-!"_

_Robin doubled over after Slade punched him harshly in the stomach. He fell to his hands and knees again, gasping for air and coughing violently. He blinked back tears. _

_"You better get used to it quickly, Robin." Slade placed a hand on his head. "Because next Friday, you'll be killing children in five different orphanages."_

_Robin coughed again, tears streaming down his face. "I-I…you…" Glaring at the floor, Robin bit out, "I fucking hate you."_

_Robin flew back, crashing into a bloody wall under a shattered, stained-glass window. He hit his head on the sill, groaning. Slade crouched beside him, staring down at him._

_"__Terra, head on back." He reached a hand for his hair. "We will return shortly."_

_Robin yelped when Slade yanked his head back harshly by his hair on the back of his head._

_"Yes, master."_

_Terra left the synagogue, leaving the two alone in the quiet building. Robin growled, still crying. Slade hit his head on the wall._

_"Stop crying. Crying is for the weak. You are not weak, Robin. Now stop crying." Robin wasn't listening. His cruel master was making his head hurt from the strong hold on his spiked hair. "I told you to stop it you little bastard!"_

_Slade threw Robin against the wall, who cried out in pain. A piece of glass from the broken window shook in its loose crevice and then fell, falling into his shoulder. He bit his lip to stop from screaming. He whimpered._

_"I'm…I-I'm…I'm s-sorry-"_

_Slade yanked the piece of glass from Robin's shoulder, blood splattering his arm. He whimpered from the sudden pain._

_"Then stop crying." Shuddering, Robin swallowed, choking back his tears. They soon stopped. Slade smirked. "Good boy."_

_Robin clutched his aching shoulder, feeling the dark red liquid under his fingers. He sniffed as hard as he could. Grabbing a tight grip on his wrist, Slade pulled his hand away, holding it off to the side. With his other hand, he grabbed the other wrist and held it against the wall. Robin had his eyes clenched tightly shut. Hovering over him, Slade kissed him harshly, making him whimper. He tried to pull away, but Slade's grip was too strong. He whimpered against his mouth. The villain soon ended the kiss, smirking at him._

_"__That's my good boy."_

_Robin turned his head to the side, tears forming behind his clenched shut eyes. He was shaking under Slade's touch. _

_"C-C-Can w-we p-please go?" he pleaded._

_Slade chuckled. "Oh, but Robin, we're not finished yet," he said in his seductive purr. "Let's give our dead audience a good show, hm?"_

_Slade chuckled darkly. Robin felt his belt being undone. He whimpered._

_"__N-No, d-don't-"_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Robin slammed himself into a wall. He stared expressionlessly at the teenage girl with flaming red hair and a strong Islamic accent that he had bumped into while he was in his flashback mode. She wore a black tank top with faded blue jeans and white shoes with thunderbolts on them. The girl was glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said blankly.

Suddenly noticing his eyes, the girl leaned closer. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked after a few seconds of observation. "Are you blind?" Ignoring her question, Robin started walking again. The girl followed. "And you're not from around here, are ya?" Robin ignored her. "Jesus you're rude."

Robin sighed quietly. "Why are you following me?"

The girl shrugged. "You kinda look familiar, that's all. Are you American?"

"Yes."

"Oh, because I was going to say, 'you don't look Muslim, but I've never seen you here before.' What are you even doing here?"

Robin entered a very quiet, dark area of the city. "I have to steal something."

"From who?"

"Your leader."

Robin suddenly stopped. The girl had thrown a bolt of lightning at a rock wall of a deserted house. He slowly turned around. The girl was glaring at him.

"You're that kid who's been killing world leaders, then, huh?" she asked angrily. "You're going to kill our President, aren't you?" Robin looked at the ground. The girl growled. "I get away with looking like this because I'm Iraq's one and only hero. If you're trying to assassinate our President, I'm going to stop you."

Robin wouldn't look at her. "I don't want to fight you," he said calmly. "Just let me do my job."

Robin turned around and started walking away. The girl formed electricity in her hands.

"No."

The girl threw a beam of lightning at Robin's exposed back. He quickly dodged, sidling into the narrow space between two of the houses. Pushing off the ground, he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the leveled roof. He pulled himself up and started to run. The girl quickly scaled the wall and ran after him. She threw her beams of electricity at his feet. After several misses, the girl aimed higher. She fired.

Grunting in pain, Robin tripped and fell off the roof he was on. He crashed into the sandy ground. The girl fell down behind him. Robin carefully sat up and turned over. The girl aimed a sparking hand at his face. He stared expressionlessly up at her, his ankle bleeding. They stared silently at each other for a while.

"Don't you ever get angry?" the girl suddenly asked. "I mean, I knocked you off a roof. Most people would be angry and yelling at me, calling me a little shit head." Robin didn't reply. "The silent type huh?"

Leaning back on his arms, Robin looked off to the side. "I don't have emotions," he said blankly.

The girl lowered her hand slightly. "You mean…you don't get angry or sad?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

Robin slowly stood up, ignoring her. He turned around and started walking.

"If I don't get what my master wants," he said calmly, "he'll punish me for it. So leave me be."

The girl shot electricity at him, making him stop. "If you don't stop moving, I will fucking kill you."

Robin didn't move. "Then go ahead." He started walking again. "I don't care."

The girl was suddenly confused. "You wouldn't care if I killed you?"

Robin stopped. He slowly looked over his shoulder at the girl. His dull, blank stare sent a chill down her spine.

"No, I wouldn't."

The girl slowly lowered her hand all the way. "Why?"

Robin looked away. "I've wished I was dead for a long time." He started walking again, his eyes closed. "Maybe I'll see you around."

Without another word, Robin walked out of sight. The girl stared curiously after him.

"Funny; so have I."

Shaking her head, the girl turned around and headed back for town.

* * *

"Here."

Slade looked up from his work. Robin held the large folder out to the man, not looking at him. Slade took it.

"Look at me." Robin slowly turned his head to see Slade. His eyes were blood shot. Setting the folder aside, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. "Are you drunk or have you been crying?" Robin reverted his eyes down, staring at Slade's stomach. "You know I don't tolerate crying."

Robin didn't look at him. They were silent for a bit. Slade reached for his belt. Robin shut his eyes tight.

"Don't-"

Ignoring the hidden plea, Slade grabbed the bulge in his pants. Robin's muscles in his thighs tightened.

"What's the point in stopping now when you're already hard, pretty bird?" Slade asked calmly. "Or do I truly disgust you that much?"

Robin slowly looked up at Slade's face. He blinked.

"No…master."

Sighing silently, Slade moved his hand away. Wrapping his arms around him, he held him to his chest. Robin stared blankly at it.

"Having a bad day, are we?"

Robin closed his eyes lightly. "Yes."

Slade smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that."

Still holding him, Slade stood up and walked over to the bed. He laid down on it, holding Robin to him. The boy opened his bleary eyes. Slade ran a gentle hand through his hair. They were silent for a long time.

"I hate you," Robin muttered.

Slade chuckled lightly. "And yet, you keep coming back to me."

Robin closed his eyes again. "Do I have a choice?"

Slade didn't reply to that. He took a deep breath from his nose.

"I'll let you sleep. You deserve that much." Taking a breath, Robin curled closer to Slade's warm chest. Exhaustion took over his mind and he soon fell asleep. Slade smiled softly. "Good boy."

Then there was nothing but blissful silence.

* * *

"You Americans are very, very strange," Iraq's President said. Raven and Red had just got done telling the man Slade's plan to assassinate him. "Your country and mine are at war, yet you still decide to aid us. Why?"

Raven stared blankly at the man. "That may be true, but super heroes like ourselves must protect everyone and anyone, even if we're at war with them. That's our hero code."

Silence filled the Iraq President's office in the palace. He soon nodded.

"We will be on alert. We, too, have a hero here in Iraq. She has the power of electricity. Her name is Sparks. She will assist you in any way."

Red nodded. "Alright, thank you. We'll keep in touch."

Turning around, he started to leave. Raven gave the President a nod and followed after Red. They headed back to camp.

"We have to figure out exactly when and where Robin and Terra are going to strike," Raven said to Red. "We need to send Beast Boy out to find their hideout."

Red sighed. "It won't be very easy. We don't exactly have Robin's scent."

Raven nodded in agreement. "But we will have to try for the sake of the world."

* * *

Terra handed Robin a half-empty bottle of cherry sake that they had left over from Tokyo. He took it from her and drank it.

"So she didn't try to kill you though she said she would?"

Robin set the bottle down. "Yes."

"I wonder why." Robin just shrugged. Terra sighed. "Slade's been acting weird since your Birthday. Are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?"

Robin didn't look at her. "No."

Terra stared at him, concerned. "I hate it when I'm left in the dark," she muttered. "Would it be easier if you just wrote it down?"

Robin shook his head. "No."

Terra sighed and turned around in her bed. "Okay then. Whatever."

She closed her eyes and leaned back. Silence filled the living room. Robin's eyes drooped as the sake worked its magic. Terra's eyes shot open. Slowly looking down, she saw that Robin had laid his head in her lap. She hesitantly raised her delicate hand and ran it through his hair. He closed his eyes, feeling relaxed.

"Thanks."

Terra smiled down at him, still petting his head. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Slade was reading over the files Robin had stolen for him. There was a tiny file of the girl, Sparks, who Robin had met earlier that day. He set it aside.

_'__Terra will have to eliminate this girl herself_. _Rock cannot be affected by electricity after all.'_ After closing the war plans, Slade propped his elbow on the desk, his chin resting in his hand. He stared blankly forward with narrowed eyes. He sighed quietly. "Robin…"

Flashes of Robin's Birthday entered Slade's mind. He had to make it up to him somehow. He wanted his boy to stop hating him. His bedroom door suddenly slid open.

"Robin passed out on my bed, master. He should be able to sleep better now since I laced his water with crushed sleeping pills. He thought he was drinking sake."

Slade slowly stood up. "Thank you, Terra." Turning to his apprentice, he walked towards her. "You may go outside, if you'd like."

Terra nodded. "Thank you, master."

As Slade passed Terra, he patted her shoulder and left. Terra followed him and headed for the way out. Approaching her bed in which Robin was sleeping, Slade easily picked him up in his arms like a little kid and carried him back to the bedroom. Terra stared after him from the doorway with slightly narrowed eyes.

_'__I hope you don't do something stupid, Slade.' _

Sighing quietly, Terra walked out and headed for the city.

* * *

Sparks looked out at the setting sun. She sat on the roof of her home, leaning back on her arms. Her eyes were narrowed in deep thought. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

"There's something about that boy…"

She heard someone land on her roof behind her. She didn't look to see who it was.

"Are you Sparks?"

The girl slowly turned her head. She saw Red X, but wasn't disturbed by his appearance.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked calmly.

Red smiled behind his mask. "My name is Red X. Your President told the Teen Titans and me that you are a superhero; the only one here in this city. He said you could help us…?"

Sparks took a moment before nodding. "That's my job; to help people. How can I be of assistance?"

Nodding, Red X took off his mask and smiled. "We're trying to protect your leader from three American assassins." He approached her, then sat down beside her. "They've already attacked four well-known countries, killing their leaders for World Domination. They plan on killing yours sometime soon. If they strike anywhere, we would like you to contact us so that we can help. Would you be willing to do that for us?"

Sparks stared blankly at him. "Is one of these assassins a black-haired boy?"

Red's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. How do you-?"

Sparks looked back at the setting sun again. It was almost under the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow in the sky.

"I met him while walking home. He bumped into me because he didn't watch where he was going. He seemed weird. His eyes were lifeless looking, which I thought meant he was blind. He was trying to steal something from our President. I tried to stop him when I remembered where I had seen him. I managed to hurt him, but he didn't get angry or shout at me, like most people do." Sparks paused. "You know him, don't you, Red X?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, he's the one I love."

Sparks looked at him. "Does he love you back?"

Red looked at his hands in his lap sadly. "No," he said quietly.

Sparks blinked. "Why?"

Red slowly looked at her. "I was going to marry him. But then, the evil villain, Slade, sent his apprentice after us in order to take him back, so we were forced to run. After a few weeks of endless running and fighting, he gave up and went back to Slade. He…pushed me away to save my life. Ever since then the Teen Titans and I have been searching for the Sword of Hell. It's an ancient katana that can easily kill anyone with a single strike. It also has a twin brother. He has the first one. We're trying to find the other."

Sparks gave him a quizzical look. "So you want to kill the one you love?"

Red shook his head. "No, Slade. Only the Sword of Hell can kill him."

"Why only this sword?"

Red looked out at the dying sun. "Because Slade cannot die."

Sparks was confused at his words. "What do you mean?"

Red looked at her. "Do you know what an immortal is?" Sparks nodded. "Slade can't die for that reason. So we need the Sword of Hell. So far, we've come up empty-handed."

Sparks observed him momentarily. "Why is this boy so important to you? What has made you so mad that you want to kill Slade?"

Red's eyes narrowed in anger. He remembered those painful disks. He looked at the tiny sliver of the sun that was still above the horizon. It was almost gone now.

"Because Slade tortured and raped him."

Sparks stared at Red with a sympathetic look on her face. The whole reason she became a hero was because she, too, had been beaten and raped. That was when she discovered her powers. If she hadn't killed the one responsible, she would have gotten Stockholm Syndrome. Then she never would have walked free. Sparks couldn't help but feel sorry for someone she hardly even knew.

"Is that why he had scars covering his back? There was a giant _S_ in between his shoulder blades too. Did Slade do that to him?"

Red nodded. "And he's going to pay for it."

Sparks stared at Red for a few seconds longer before turning to the horizon. The sun was slowly going down.

"You will save the one you love. I know you will."

Red nodded. And, as if the sun was promising this request, it slowly vanished, leaving without a trace.

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times to get the tiredness out of them. He felt a warm arm around his chest. Slowly looking over his shoulder, he saw Slade, asleep, with his mouth partly open as he breathed. Robin slowly turned his head back around, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"To sleep is to dream." He closed his eyes. "Then why does it feel like a nightmare?"

Slade shifted behind him. He then pulled Robin right up against his warm, naked chest.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, trying to wake up. Robin didn't reply. "Terra-"

"I know. It was water, not sake."

Slade stared at the back of his head. "And you drank it anyway?"

Robin opened his eyes partly. "Because I didn't care."

They were silent. Slade looked at the clock: 5:37 AM. He stretched, tilting his head back. He soon relaxed against Robin again.

"Then you wouldn't care if we stayed like this for another hour."

It was a statement, not a question. Robin closed his eyes.

"Leave me alone," he whispered. "I hate you."

Slade continued to stare at him. "I wish you didn't." When Robin didn't respond, he sighed. "I know I screwed up on your Birthday. I've been trying to find a way to make it up to you, but I need you to help me figure it out." Slade paused. "Tell me what you want, pretty bird."

Robin stared blankly forward. Slade allowed him to move his arm away. Sitting up, he turned to let his feet touch the floor. He didn't speak for a while.

"I want you to leave me alone." Without another word, Robin stood up and went to the dresser. Slade watched as he opened the top drawer and pulled out black boxers and shorts. After slamming the drawer shut, he pulled his undergarments on and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk."

Slade continued to stare after him, even as the door slid shut. He blinked.

"You'll come back. You always do."

Rolling over, Slade closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	9. Death of A Hero

Robin walked through the cool sand, heading towards the city. The sun was coming up from behind. The light chased after him. Half an hour later, he felt the warm rays on his skin. He soon entered the city, ignoring the strange stares as he walked; he hadn't bothered putting on shoes.

"If you're not careful, you'll get glass in your feet." Robin stopped and looked behind him. Sparks was leaning against a wall, staring at him intently. "Hungry?"

* * *

Robin stared, blinking, down at his breakfast. He didn't even know what it was. Sparks was practically inhaling hers down.

"You Americans don't eat scorpion omelets back home?" Robin gave her a 'no'-look. Sparks shrugged and continued eating. "Just eat it; very high in protein."

Robin didn't think so. "I'll pass," he said, picking up his cup of water.

"I wouldn't drink that," Sparks said. "You'll be puking your guts out in only two hours of it touching your stomach."

Robin set the cup back down. "How do you survive in this heat without fresh water?"

Sparks chuckled. "We're in the desert. Find a cactus and drink the water from it. Though you'd have to go in the high heat to get to them."

"Mh."

Sparks finished eating. "Sorry about yesterday. How's your ankle?"

"It's fine."

"Doesn't the sand hurt it when the wind is blowing it up around your feet?"

"It was just a scratch. There's nothing left; no scar."

Sparks seemed a little confused about that. "But it bled pretty bad. After less than a day, how can there be nothing there?"

Robin pushed his plate aside. "Slade has this medicine that heals injuries pretty fast."

"You mean the rapist?"

Robin blinked. "What?"

Sparks leaned forward to talk to him quietly. "Don't worry about feeling bad. I know what you've been through. That's the whole reason I became a hero. My parents and older brother were killed and someone kidnapped, tortured, and raped me. I was with him for five years, since I was seven. I'm eighteen; he's been dead for six years. I also have scars, but I don't feel like showing them here, you know?" Robin didn't reply. "Just because those bad things happen, doesn't mean you have to shut everything out and feel absolutely nothing. If you remember all those times he tortured you and forced himself on you, it's best just to cry it out. And if this Slade guy is as big of an ass as Red X says he is, then cry in private and make sure he doesn't find out."

Robin stared blankly at her. He stood up, staring down at her. Sparks stared up at him. Without a word, he turned around and left, slamming the door shut on his way out. The girl stared after him.

"Crying is the best remedy, Robin," she said, standing up and placing Iraq Dinar on the table. "Try it sometime."

Without another word, Sparks left and headed home.

* * *

Robin sat on a domed building, staring off into the sunset. Sparks's words still echoed in his head.

_If you remember all those times he tortured you and forced himself on you, it's best just to cry it out._

Robin wanted to cry, but it wasn't that easy. He would have to hurt himself pretty bad for it to work…

Jumping off the building, Robin landed in a crouch. Going to the dark, deserted area of town, he searched through several of the houses. He soon found a space with a worn-out sofa and a single mirror. He slowly approached it. Once he saw his reflection in the dirty mirror, he not only hated Slade, but his reflection as well.

Robin's once shiny, black hair now looked dull and a very dark gray. His entire body was very pale, worse than Raven's. His scars stood out like tattoos on his chest and shoulders. Very faint markings from past hickeys stood out on his pale neck, which also had a scar or two. He was still the same scrawny teen, too small for his age, though he was skinnier than what he used to be. His dark blue eyes were sunken and lifeless. The old spark of determination and happiness was completely snuffed out. Robin couldn't stand the way he looked. He hated the reflection in the mirror.

Closing his eyes, Robin stepped up to the mirror on the wall. He placed his hands on either side of the glass and rested his forehead against it. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he pulled his head back and aimed for the mirror. The glass hardly shook. He felt the added pressure as his forehead rested against the surface. Robin pulled his head back and smashed it into the mirror again. It shook violently, but there still wasn't a scratch. Robin's forehead was already starting to bruise at least. Oh well, third time was the charm.

"Come on," he muttered, his eyes open. "Break…"

Clenching his eyes tight, Robin pulled his head back and aimed a third time.

_Kr-Krack!_

Robin breathed out heavily. Blood dripped down his nose and the cracked mirror. He stared blankly at his disfigured reflection. Carefully moving his head away from it, he saw the bloody streak left on the glass. Tears did not form in his eyes. His forehead throbbed, but he didn't acknowledge it. He had to break that damn mirror. Slowly closing his eyes, Robin pulled his head back as far as it could go and aimed for the glass…

_CRASH!_

Shards of broken glass fell and shattered to the ground by Robin's feet. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the head. He stepped back from the broken mirror. Crouching down, he picked up a big piece of glass and looked at his reflection in it. He didn't seem disturbed by the piece of glass sticking out of his forehead. Reaching up, he grabbed the end with his now bloody fingers and pulled as hard as he could. The glass came out quickly, blood splattering the mirror fragment in his hand. Blood trailed down the bridge of his nose, down his cheeks, and then dripped to the ground.

Dropping the pieces of glass in his hands, Robin grabbed a handful of the finely broken shards and clenched them tightly. Blood dripped heavily from his hands, staining the other broken glass fragments. Opening his hands, he saw nothing but blood. As carefully as he could, Robin pulled fragments out with his teeth, the copper taste of his own blood touching his tongue. He spit the glass shards out of his mouth and continued removing them from his hands. The sun was now gone, stars lighting the sky. Once every last, tiny shard of glass was gone, he licked the blood away. His saliva stung his hands. Tears still didn't form. A small sob escaped him, especially when he repeated the process with his hands. They were shaking.

A long hour of picking up glass and removing them from his hands later, Robin stood up straight and walked over the ones on the ground, glass entering the bottoms of his feet. He growled from the intense pain. After standing on the shards for a minute and a half, Robin walked through the sand to reach the sofa. He sat down and brought his right foot up onto his left knee. With his bloody fingers, he pulled the shards out, droplets of blood dripping down his left leg. He repeated the process with his other foot. Robin quickly yanked out a stubborn piece of glass from his heel, a tear dripping down his cheek. He soon pulled out the final shard and threw it to the ground. His hands and feet were burning and throbbing. To increase the pain, he dug his feet into the sand. Tears formed in his eyes and fell down his face.

Once he was finished hurting himself, Robin curled up on the couch and instantly fell asleep, the sand stinging his feet. Halfway through the night, a tall, dark shadow cast over his body from the doorway. He didn't awaken, even as someone carefully picked him up in their strong arms.

"Why do you do this to yourself, my little Robin?"

Sighing deeply, Slade clutched him close to his chest. Turning around, he headed out of the house and back to the desert. Sparks watched from a tall building as the man carried the boy away. Her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I will help Red X make you pay. Because he is just like me."

Turning around, Sparks vanished into the darkness.

* * *

The sound of rushing cold water filled the room. Slade held Robin's feet under the bathtub faucet. Sand and blood swiveled down the drain. Taking the bar of soap, he washed Robin's dirty feet. The teen stared blankly at the clear, pink water.

"I hope you realize you can't walk for at least three days," Slade said, sounding angry. "What were you even thinking, hurting yourself like this?" Robin didn't reply. Slade started washing his other foot. "It's a good thing I have antibiotics or you'd have infections all over your hands and feet."

Grabbing dressings, Slade wrapped them around Robin's feet. He then cleaned his hands and bandaged those too. The bathroom door slid open. Terra walked in, two syringes and one bottle in her hand. Slade took them from her and filled the syringes. With one syringe, he put half in one foot, the rest in the other. He did the same for Robin's hands. Terra took the empty syringes and half-filled bottle and left, the door sliding shut behind her. Robin didn't look at Slade. The villain was glaring.

"Why did you hurt yourself like that, Robin?"

Robin didn't look at him. Instead, he stared at his hands in his lap.

"I wanted to make myself cry," he said casually.

Slade continued to stare at him with a glare planted on his face. "You wanted to cry?"

Robin nodded. "It didn't work," he lied.

Slade and Robin were silent for a while. Standing up straight, the villain picked him up in his arms and headed out of the bathroom to put him straight to bed.

"If I find out you wanted to cry again, you will be punished for it," Slade said angrily. "Do I make myself clear?"

Robin closed his eyes. "Yes, master."

Slade slapped him hard in the face as a warning before leaving him to sleep. Robin slowly opened his eyes. The hand print quickly vanished from his pale face. He blinked.

_Thank you…Sparks._

Closing his eyes, Robin fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next afternoon. Terra was examining Robin's disfigured hands. She was angry at him too that he would do something so stupid. Due to Slade's ointment, the skin was already hardened and scarred looking. The same couldn't be said for his feet however. He still wasn't allowed to walk on his own.

"All I can say is that your hands and feet will hurt when I wash them with hot water." Terra gently rested his hands in his lap. "Why did you do it for anyway?"

Robin blinked. "I tried to cry," he replied casually.

"What for?"

Robin took a moment to respond. "This superhero, Sparks, I met the day before, told me yesterday that if you remember all the bad stuff that happened to you, its best to cry it out. All day yesterday I remembered all the things Slade ever did to me and put those memories into pain. I wanted to cry all my pain away."

Terra stared sadly at him. Her eyes narrowed. "Did it work?"

Robin looked at her. "Sort of."

Terra blinked. "Does Slade know you made yourself cry?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I lied."

"I see." Terra stared at Robin in silence for a few seconds. "Do you feel any better now that you cried a little?"

Robin took a moment to reply. He slowly shook his head. "Not as much as I had wanted."

They were silent for a while. The bedroom door slid open. Terra turned her head to see Slade entering the room. She stood up and left, the door sliding shut behind her. Robin stared out into space, his eyes blank. The villain stood in front of the boy. Crouching down, he took his right hand and looked at it. Robin watched as the man lifted his hand to his face. His stomach clenched when Slade kissed the palm of it. He tried to pull his hand away, but the man's grip was too strong.

"Stop fidgeting," Slade said after pausing. "Or I will bite them."

Robin turned his head away. He flinched slightly when Slade trailed his tongue over the scars. This monster was truly sick.

"Please, stop."

Slade kissed his palm one more time before standing up straight. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said, hovering over him. Robin clenched his eyes shut tight. "I managed to remove the harmful side effects of the aphrodisiac. That's the hard way. So choose."

Robin shook slightly. He didn't want to take the drug or be raped by Slade either. He had no choice but to take the easy route.

"Go ahead."

Slade rested a gloved hand to Robin's right cheek. He didn't look at him.

"Good boy."

Removing his mask, Slade leaned over Robin and kissed him. His mouth opened, allowing the man's tongue to enter and taste him. He carefully pushed him onto his back, his legs on either side of him. Robin closed his eyes and subconsciously started undoing the man's belt. Slade trailed a seductive hand down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistline of his boxers and shorts. He slid his hand in, sliding a gloved finger into his rectum.

Slade bucked his hips, causing Robin to lower his pants. They easily slid off his ass and to his knees. Robin then lowered his black boxers, revealing his aching erection underneath. With the villain's hand still in between his thighs, he yanked the undergarments down. Slade ended the kiss to stare down at his face. Robin slowly opened his eyes a bit. He braced himself seconds before his master thrust into him.

Slade started moving inside of him, moving slow and gentle, unlike on Robin's Birthday. He clenched his eyes shut and opened his mouth, air coming out in hot pants. Slade grunted slightly at the boy's tight, inner walls. He quickened his pace only slightly, not wanting to injure him. Robin arched his head back when the man hit his prostate and bucked his hips. He couldn't ignore Slade this time around. He so desperately wanted to though.

About half a minute later, Slade came, his seed pushing inside of the boy. Luckily, Robin didn't make a sound. He slumped back, breathing heavily. His sweaty hair was matted down onto his forehead. The sweat stung the small cut on his skin, but he ignored it. Slade slowly pulled out of him and rolled over onto his back. He had his eyes closed, staring up at the ceiling. Robin curled up in a ball on his right side, his back to him. They both regained their breaths. Reaching over, Slade gently pulled him up onto his chest and stomach, holding him close. Robin slowly opened his eyes. He felt Slade's heartbeat against his skin. They were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered.

Rolling onto his side, Slade held him close. "Just don't do it again."

Robin nuzzled his head against his chest and then slowly fell asleep. Slade continued to hold him, even when Terra peeped her head in. She ignored the sight before her.

"I found her, master."

Without looking at Terra, Slade said, "Then eliminate her."

Terra nodded. "Yes, master."

Terra left, the door sliding shut behind her.

* * *

Sparks flipped open the red and black communicator with a red X on the lid several times in quick succession, trying to decide whether or not to contact the thief Red X. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon. She stared at the screen in front of her face. Nodding, Sparks sent Red a signal. After a few seconds of static, the screen became focused, revealing Red X behind it. The girl almost didn't realize it was him since he didn't have his mask on, but his voice caught her attention.

_"Hi, Sparks. Is something happening over there?"_

Sparks shook her head. "No, but I have a bad feeling something will. Sometimes my powers act up when something bad is going to happen."

_"How long have they been out of whack?"_

"Since this morning."

Red nodded._ "I'll send Beast Boy, I mean Changeling, over right away. He can get there the fastest."_

Sparks nodded. "Okay, thank you. How will I recognize him?"

_"He's about five foot two, has green skin, hair, and eyes, and he will most likely be in the shape of a bird. He knows where you are."_

Sparks smiled. "Okay, thanks, Red X. I appreciate the help."

Red smiled._ "You're welcome. But, please, call me Red. I'm only Red X when the mask is on."_

Sparks chuckled lightly. "Okay, I'll try to remember that. Bye."

_"Steal you later!"_

The connection died. Sparks closed the lid, stretched, and yawned.

"I hope this Changeling gets here quick," she said to herself. "I feel a storm brewing." Sparks leaned back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Robin. She sighed. "You better be okay."

There was a sudden sound of a large object being hurled at one of the stone buildings near Sparks' home. She quickly jumped up and ran out, barely missing a boulder being thrown at her. She slid against the wall of a house next to her. Looking up, she saw Terra standing on a rock, her hands glowing. The Geomancer glared at Sparks.

"Are you the hero that lives here?"

Sparks glared at her. "What do you want?"

Terra lifted her hands, rocks floating up behind her. "To kill you…"

Terra threw three rocks at Sparks. The hero rolled over backwards, landing perfectly on her feet. The rocks crashed into the sand in front of her. Terra zoomed forward. Forming bolts of electricity in her hands, Sparks aimed and threw them at Terra's rock. The Geomancer rose higher into the air to dodge. Sparks jumped back when she threw more rocks at her. Electricity formed around her.

"If you want to kill me, you'll have to do way better than that!" Sparks jumped high into the air, the electricity around her helping her fly. She flew backwards, throwing bolts at Terra. The Geomancer chased after her._ 'I have to get her away from innocent people.'_ Terra threw a sharp spiked rock at Sparks's stomach. The girl flew up and landed on the rock. She ran across it, aiming an electrified punch to Terra's face. Sparks landed in a crouch by her feet. She glared down at the girl lying in the sand. "You're that bitch who's been killing people." Terra slowly stood up and glared. "And now you're here to kill our leader."

"I assure you," Terra's hands glowed, "I won't be doing the killing."

Sparks jumped back into the air as Terra threw a rock at her. Sailing past her, it crashed through a wall. She threw electricity at the Geomancer. Terra rolled to the side to dodge. Quickly getting back on her feet in a crouch, she touched the sand in front of her. Tall jets of sand sailed towards Sparks. The girl didn't fly away fast enough as a jet hit her ankle and sent her flying off course. She crashed into the ground and slid back. She quickly jumped up and blocked a glowing punch aimed for her face.

"Why do you work for that bastard psychopath?"

Terra punched Sparks in the face, making her slide back. "Because I just do!"

Terra threw another rock. Sparks punched it, electricity forming around it. The rock flew off course, almost hitting Terra. She aimed her hand past her opponent's head. A rock flew towards Sparks from behind. She sidestepped it. Terra caught the rock in her hand and crushed it.

"Why not just turn on him?"

Sparks threw more electricity. Terra formed a rock barrier in front of her before throwing it at her opponent. Sparks dodged to the side. They both paused, breathing heavily.

"Slade's too strong," Terra said. "I wouldn't be able to stop him."

Sparks growled. "So you're going to just sit back and watch your teammate get hurt?"

Terra stepped towards her in anger. "I have no fucking choice okay! Slade would kill me if I tried to fight him!"

"Dying is better than watching someone get hurt!" Sparks shouted back, electricity forming around her. "Fuck your life! Help his!"

Rocks appeared behind Terra. "If I were to die then I can't protect Robin! That's why I'm not going to turn on Slade!"

Terra and Sparks jumped back. They aimed and fired their weapons at each other. Balls of electricity flew across the ground and rocks hurled through the air.

Meanwhile, Changeling as a falcon, zoomed towards the city. His eyes widened when he saw a huge white light with electricity flowing around it in the middle of town where Sparks and Terra were fighting.

_'I'm coming Sparks!'_

Sand flew through the air. Some of the buildings crumbled and collapsed, sending a heavy layer of dust through the air. Soon there was pure silence.

Terra's eyes stirred behind her lids. Carefully sitting up, she groaned, placing a hand to her head.

"That hurt."

Sparks clumsily got to her feet. She clutched her bleeding left arm. She saw Terra a few feet away, coughing from the dust.

"Th-That boy, Robin, is just like me," she said angrily, stepping towards Terra with her right foot. The Geomancer stood up. "I know th-the pain he's gone through." Terra held her hand beside her. It glowed. "I am g-going to h-help Red X save him from that monster." Electricity formed around Sparks's left hand at her side. Electricity formed around her feet. The currents went under the sand and traveled towards Terra, who couldn't see it. The Geomancer stepped forward, only to be caught by the electricity. They snaked their way up her legs, holding her in place. Sparks glared at her. "After I kill you, the Titans, Red X, and I are going to kill Slade and save Robin."

Terra growled. "Slade can't die," she said angrily. "If you kill me now, Robin won't be able to break free."

"Why can't Robin run away then?"

Terra tried to move her leg, but it wouldn't budge. "Because he's broken. The reason he pushed Red away was because he didn't want to keep running anymore. He gave up on his life and swore to serve Slade. Robin doesn't feel happy or sad or angry anymore. I didn't know until a few weeks ago what was going on between the two of them. I swore to protect him. If you kill me now, nothing will be able to protect him."

Sparks stared at Terra in silence for a few seconds. "We'll take our chances."

Kicking off the ground, Sparks flew towards Terra, her electrifying fist aimed for her face. The Geomancer raised her hand and threw part of a broken wall at her. It crumbled away when it made contact with Sparks's energy field. She threw her fist forward…

Terra had her head pulled back, sparks of electricity trying to touch her face. Sparks's fist had stopped short. Terra's eyes widened. The electricity around Sparks's hand died away. She slowly fell, crashing into the sand. Blood pooled out from under her. Terra stepped back in surprise. Looking up, she saw Slade standing on a roof several feet behind the dying girl. He lowered his arm to his side.

"M-Master…"

"Let's go, Terra. The changeling is coming."

Terra took a moment to respond. "Y-Yeah, okay."

Looking down at Sparks, Terra stepped back, turned, and then ran. Jumping into the air, a rock came up underneath her feet and flew her away. Silence filled the area. A few minutes later, Changeling dropped down and landed in a crouch beside Sparks. He felt her pulse.

"Dammit."

Picking up a sound, Changeling jumped away from her. He flew back when a bomb went off next to Sparks. Looking up, he saw Slade staring down at the cloud of smoke. Changeling growled at him.

"I have a message for your friends," the villain said. "Continue to stay here and your ex-leader will get hurt."

Changeling stood up. "Continue to hurt him and we'll fucking kill you."

Slade chuckled. "You are wasting your time, boy. Immortals cannot die. Your efforts are futile."

Changeling growled. "There is a way to kill you, you bastard. And you're going to pay for what you've done to Robin."

Quickly turning into a hawk, Changeling flew up into the air. He flew above Slade and then turned into a wolf, aiming his claws for his masked face. Slade jumped back to dodge. Changeling landed and pushed off, fangs at the ready. Slade raised his arm in defense, the boy's fangs piercing his arm. He slammed his palm into his forehead, forcing him to let go. With a kick, Changeling fell off the roof. He crashed into the ground. Getting back up, he jumped at the wall and climbed it. He pulled his legs up onto the roof and stood up straight. He looked around, but Slade was gone. His eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You fucking coward." Turning around, Changeling jumped off the roof and saw the place where Sparks was lying. He approached her dead body, which had been blown to several pieces because of Slade's bomb. His ears drooped. "Sparks…"

The Teen Titan theme song suddenly rang in Changeling's pocket. He whipped out his yellow communicator and flipped open the lid.

_"Are you there yet?" _Raven asked.

Changeling's eyes narrowed in shame. "I was too late. She's dead."

Something exploded in the background. Raven's eyes quickly returned to normal.

_"Hurry back,"_ she said, anger evident in her voice. _"Then you're going to tell us what happened when you get here."_

Changeling nodded. "Will do."

After closing the communicator and putting it away, Changeling looked at Sparks's dead body one last time before turning into a falcon and flying away.

* * *

Robin had the side of his head leaning against the headboard of his and Slade's bed. His hands throbbed. The bandages on his feet had been removed. Every thirty seconds, a droplet of blood dripped off his big toe. A tiny puddle was staining the metal floor. His eyes were closed, flashbacks of his painful past flashing in his mind. The bedroom door slid open.

"Sparks is dead." Robin didn't look at Terra. There was a pause. "How did the Titans know we were here?"

Robin didn't open his eyes. "I told them."

Terra's eyes widened slightly. "When did you find the time to do that?"

There was a short pause.

"Red came to the house on my Birthday," Robin replied, still not looking at her. "I gave him the disks."

Terra's eyes narrowed in sadness. "So that's how Sparks knew. Red must've told her everything." Robin didn't reply. "Slade won't be happy when he finds out about the disks. You shouldn't have taken them." She sighed. "In fact, I never should have showed them to you in the first place."

Shaking her head, Terra turned around and left, the door sliding shut behind her. Silence filled the room. Robin slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He breathed heavily through his nose.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Robin slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Sparks is dead, you say?"

Raven nodded. She was back in the palace. "According to Changeling, Slade blew her to pieces. He was too late to save her."

The Iraq leader closed his eyes and sighed. "We were going to use her powers to help us fight in the war. How fortunate for you…"

Raven shook her head. "She was a hero, like us. Her death hurts our hearts as well as your own. She died to help you. I hope you understand that." Without waiting for the President to speak, Raven vanished in a black hole. She reappeared in the T-ship and sighed. "Any luck finding the twin sword?"

Red shook his head. "No. We discovered that it has also been stolen. The only thing we can do now is wait for them to attack the President and steal Robin's sword."

The two friends were silent. Raven sighed.

"Maybe Slade is right. Maybe our efforts are a waste of time."

Red looked at the floor with sad, narrowed eyes. "It isn't over until the dead man sings. We will keep fighting. We can't give up hope. Robin will be saved and Slade _will_ pay."

Raven looked over at Red and approached him. She hugged him close.

"Yes, we will."

Unable to hold it in, Red started to cry on her chest. He gripped her tightly, unable to bottle his true feelings in.

"I miss him so much!"

Tears dripped down Raven's cheeks. "I know, we all do." Her voice was a little shaky. "Robin is our friend and we will save him. I swear to Azar that we will."

Red continued to cry silently against her, wishing that those words would come true soon.

* * *

It was late in the night. The stars twinkled in the darkness. Terra couldn't sleep. She couldn't get the image of Sparks's dead body lying in front of her out of her head.

"Can't sleep either?"

Terra looked up and saw Robin limp towards her. She shook her head.

"No, I can't." Robin sat down beside her. They stared into the darkness in silence for a long time. Terra sighed quietly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Robin blinked. "No."

Terra closed her eyes lightly. "I probably won't either. Not for a while anyway." She sighed. "Life sucks right now."

Silence filled the living room. Leaning over, Robin rested his head on Terra's shoulder. The Geomancer tilted her head against his own and closed her eyes. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep, dreaming about absolutely nothing.


	10. Slaughterhouse

Red lay on top of the T-ship, looking up at the dark night sky that was lit by trillions of stars and a full moon. His hands rested behind his head and his feet were crossed over each other. His eyes were narrowed in thought, his face blank. Dean was standing in the sand, leaning back against one of the ship's jet engines, right underneath where Red was laying. The other Titans were inside the T-ship, thinking up plans for the protection of Iraq's President.

Several miles away, Terra was sitting on a sandy hill by herself, the light breeze blowing through her long, blonde hair. She sighed heavily. Even the Geomancer was coming up with a plan to help Robin, unbeknown to the Titans or Slade. Something in her gut told her that she had to wait once they were back in the States. She just hoped she, and Robin, could wait that long.

Robin stared transfixed on the moon. The glow cast down on him, illuminating the sand around him. It made it look like a giant ocean in the darkness. Robin suddenly felt something move slowly across his hand that rested beside him. Looking down, he saw a scorpion perched on the back of his hand, just sitting and waiting, its tail erect and hanging over its back. The boy blinked. Slowly raising his hand to his face, Robin stared at it. The scorpion's tail moved up and down steadily as it breathed. Sighing quietly, the boy lowered his hand back onto the sand. With his other hand, he gently pushed the scorpion off. The desert creature slowly dug its way into the sand and vanished. Robin blinked again.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Robin slowly looked up and over, his expression unchanging. Red stood next to him, looking up at the moon. "My favorite movie of all time is American Tail. You know, with the little mouse named Fievel, who gets lost from his parents and sister?" Robin didn't reply. Red smiled. "I always cried at the scene with the song Somewhere Out There. It kind of feels that way now, huh?"

Without saying anything, Robin stood up and stared at Red. The thief wouldn't look at him. After hesitating for a few seconds, Robin slowly reached out to touch him. He blinked. The second he opened his eyes, Red was no where to be seen. Robin blinked again. Tears formed in his eyes, but did not fall.

"Robin?" The boy lowered his arm to his side. Looking over to his right, he saw Terra staring at him a few feet away. "Are you okay?"

Robin blinked. "Yeah."

Turning his back on Terra, Robin closed his eyes, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts, and started walking back towards the hidden bunker. Terra soon followed. They walked on in silence for a bit.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Terra said ten minutes later. "Slade has a good feeling that the Titans will show up." Robin didn't reply. "Let's hope that they _don't_."

Robin suddenly stopped. Terra pulled out her communicator and pushed a button. The sand in front of them started to shift and fall as a hidden trap door made of metal slowly rose into the air. It soon stopped, revealing the stairs leading down into the bunker. The two assassins walked inside and Terra closed the door. Entering the main area, they saw Slade waiting for them.

"We head out at dawn. Get some sleep."

"Yes, master," Terra said as Robin walked past him.

"Good night, Terra," Slade said, turning around and walking after Robin.

"Night, master; Robin."

The door slid shut behind them. Terra stared sadly at the door a few seconds longer before getting into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

Robin tossed his shorts into the metal hamper box. He was about to get into bed, but Slade came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his hands resting gently on the sides of his ribcage. They were both silent for a long time.

"Good night, pretty bird."

Robin didn't reply. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh from his nose.

"Night…master."

* * *

Dean let out a giant yawn. "It's hard to find something to do. Not that playing cards isn't _fun_."

Red chuckled. "Just one more hand."

Dean shuffled the deck of cards and then dealt them for a poker game called 31. They were betting with skittles. So far Red was winning most of them.

"And I give you a little three," Dean said, placing his card of spades on the pile. Red smirked. Dean's eyes widened. "Again?"

Closing his eyes and getting a huge grin on his face, Red picked up the three and laid his four cards down onto the table. He had a straight with spades of three, four, and five. Dean plopped in two blue skittles in the betting pile. Red started shuffling the cards.

"Don't forget, you can always knock," he said with a grin. "You might get lucky and win."

Dean snorted. "Just deal the cards, dingbat."

Chuckling, Red dealt three cards to him and Dean. He put a six of hearts on the discard pile. Dean picked a card from the deck and laid down an Ace of clubs. Red was about to pick a card from the deck, but Starfire came flying in.

"Friends, the leader of the Iraq country has contacted us. One of his soldiers saw three mysterious people approaching the city from the desert."

Dean and Red looked at each other briefly before throwing their cards on the table and jumping up from their chairs. The two men plus Starfire left the tent and joined Cyborg, Changeling, and Raven by the T-buggy.

"They seem to be attacking earlier then scheduled," the Empath said.

"Well it doesn't matter," Red said, placing the skull mask on his face. Luckily the suit had a cooling system, so he wouldn't suffocate or suffer heatstroke. "As long as we can get there before them, then it shouldn't matter."

Raven nodded. "Then get in."

After a nod, Red turned to Dean. The others started getting into the buggy.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind about going?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing ever could."

"Just try not to get in the way or into enemy fire, got it?"

Dean nodded. "I promise to try."

"Good, then let's get in."

Dean and Red quickly got into the buggy. Cyborg started it up and pushed hard on the gas. They zoomed through the sand, heading for the palace.

* * *

As Terra flew in the air on a lot of sand, she had a sand barrier protecting Slade, Robin, and herself from the intense sun. They were halfway to Baghdad by now.

Robin suddenly stopped. Slowly turning sideways, he stared back the way they came and blinked.

"Hel-_lo! _Baghdad is this way!" Terra yelled.

After a few more seconds of staring, Robin slowly turned back around and headed towards Slade, who was several feet away from Terra. The boy soon returned to the shade of the sand barrier and walked next to Slade. Terra shook her head and followed. Everyone was silent as they continued on their way.

"We're being followed," Robin said five minutes later.

Slade snorted. "No doubt it's your worthless friends and the thief." He sounded real bitter. He paused. "Terra, turn back around and hold them off. Robin and I will continue from here."

"Yes, master."

Turning back around, Terra flew off. Slade and Robin watched her go. The villain turned and started walking. Robin stared after Terra, even after she was a tiny speck in the sky.

"Robin." The boy slowly turned and headed towards Slade. They walked on in silence. Robin closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't sulk."

Robin stuffed his hands into his short pockets. "What's the point in wishing on a star if it doesn't come true?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered.

Slade glanced at Robin from out of the corner of his eye. "Don't get sidetracked today." Robin didn't reply. Stopping, Slade grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. Robin looked at him, his eyes halfway closed. "If he knows what's good for him, he will back off and leave with your worthless little friends. Remember that, boy."

Robin blinked a few times. "Yes master."

Placing his hand back on his shoulder, Slade turned Robin back around and pushed him forward. The boy continued walking, Slade coming up the rear.

"That brat is as good as dead if he continues to be persistent."

"…Yes master."

When you were with Slade, nothing was ever fair. He made it sound like it was Robin's fault that Red was being persistent… Well, okay, it kind of was. But it was also Red's fault for having his persistent nature in the first place. It wasn't like Robin could see Red and make him stay away; Slade would forbid it entirely. It would be pointless trying to persuade him otherwise.

They soon entered the city, which was strangely deserted. Robin ignored this fact for now. They soon entered the area where he had met Sparks. A chill went up his spine from a non-existent breeze. He ignored it.

_Robin…_

Robin stopped and then looked over to his left. Turning, he stared down at the human bones that lay there. He was silent.

"She'll have seventy-two male virgins waiting for her you know."

Robin blinked. Sparks's smiling face flashed briefly in his mind. Even though she knew what he was, she still treated him to a meal that he never even touched. She even gave him advice that he greatly took and used. Sparks tried to help him, save him even; from himself and Slade. And that resulted in her death.

Turning away from the pile of bones, Robin continued on his way. "That's not funny," he muttered as he passed him.

Slade stared after him before following. Once they were three minutes away from the palace, Robin reached back and unsheathed his black katana. Slade stopped and watched as he continued towards the large palace doors. He was only a few yards away when Muslim soldiers burst through the golden doors and out from around the massive building. Robin stared down at the sandy ground as they surrounded him from the front, their weapons poised perfectly in their hands. A General walked out from behind the ranks and casually approached the boy. He stopped a few feet from him.

"State your business, boy," he said angrily. "Any sudden movements and we will kill you where you stand." Robin didn't reply. He continued to stare blankly at the ground. "Are you listening to me, brat?" The General didn't have enough time to move. Robin quickly ran to his left and sliced the man in the side. Blood splattered the ground. The General held a hand to his side and spun around. "KILL HIM!"

The soldiers fired their rifles as Robin ran towards them, his katana at his side. He easily dodged bullets and then attacked two soldiers directly in front of him. Spinning around, he sliced them in the chest and then quickly attacked more soldiers. Some shot each other as he dodged their bullets. Within minutes, the general was staring at his men, lying dead on the ground. Robin had his back to the him. He looked over his shoulder and stared emotionlessly at him. His eyes sent a chill down the man's spine.

Turning around, Robin approached him, blood dripping off the end of his katana. The General pulled out his machine gun and started firing off quick rounds. Robin easily blocked them with his blade, which didn't even get a dent. The General fired his last bullet. Quickly holding up his katana horizontally in front of him, Robin stepped forward and threw his arm out, hitting the bullet back at the Muslim soldier. It went right through his chest, causing the man to fly back from the force. Blood splattered the ground. The General was lying dead on the ground, blood staining his shirt. Robin stared expressionlessly down at him, his eyes unblinking. Once again, none of these men screamed as they died.

Turning back around, Robin walked past the dead bodies and approached the palace doors. He pushed them open and walked inside. He calmly walked past all of the soldiers to approach their President. The man was sitting on a golden throne, staring calmly at Robin as he came closer.

"I congratulate you on making it this far, Robin." Robin blinked. "Your friends have informed me that you kill without a second thought and that you were sent to kill me. I must say, your efforts will be in vain." He gestured to the soldiers surrounding Robin. "The first rank you attacked was weak. This rank, however, is far more deadly. If you value your life, then you will leave this country and never return. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. So leave…or die."

Robin didn't reply. He took a deep, silent breath. He slowly raised his sword arm, pointing the blade at the President. The man sighed heavily, his eyes closed.

"Your fate has been sealed. Kill him."

Five soldiers whipped out large hunting knives and attacked Robin. He turned and raised the katana up in defense as a knife came down at him from behind. He easily flung it off and caught the soldier with a roundhouse kick. He blocked two more soldiers' attacks from the front. With the katana horizontal to his body in front of his face, Robin threw his arm to the right, pushing the men back. He spun around, catching a fourth soldier in the chest. The man flew back and crashed into the floor. Robin whipped out several _S_-shaped boomerangs and threw them towards the other soldiers who were awaiting command. They easily dodged, the boomerangs catching men that had been behind them. Several other soldiers raised their rifles and fired several rounds at Robin, who dodge rolled sideways three times. He got back on his feet and attacked soldiers around him. Men fell over dead once they were sliced deeply in the chest.

Coming at him from both sides, four men came in with their knives. After throwing his katana high into the air, Robin raised his arms up beside him and allowed the knives to cut into him. Two boomerangs on each side flew into the air. He caught them in his hands and then threw his arms out, throwing the weapons at the soldiers who attacked. Raising his right arm up, Robin caught the hilt of his sword and then spun it around at his side. Holding the hilt with both hands, he ran forward, weaving in and out of men that tried to attack him. He sliced into their bodies as he passed, blood spurting around him.

Spinning around, Robin sliced five men in the chest as they came at him. He dodged more bullets and killed more soldiers. He spun around and slid back a few inches to face the President, his katana in his left hand now. He had ordered his men to stop.

"There seems to be a commotion outside," he said in his tongue. "Half of you; go!" Robin stared expressionlessly at the Iraq leader, ignoring the soldiers that started to leave. They were going to have a hard time fighting Slade's bots. "You are better than expected, child. Children can't stand a chance against my soldiers, until now. It is true what they say then; you have been trained by the devil."

Robin blinked a few times, his emotionless face unchanging.

"Not like I ever had a choice," he stated calmly.

"Yes, so I have heard. Your friends have told me of your constant pain. That is why death is the only answer." The man paused. "Let my soldiers kill you and you will forever be set free from your sinful soul."

Robin's eyes narrowed more than normal. "I am never free."

Several bombs suddenly went off around the inside of the palace. Robin's hair and sheath blew around frantically from the force of the explosions. Over half of the remaining soldiers were caught in the trap, blood and guts flying everywhere. Robin was undisturbed even as he was hit by blood. Some of the palace walls crumbled and fell around the room, causing the place to shake violently. Within seconds the devastation ended. The few remaining soldiers backed away. The President was glaring at Robin. The boy slowly approached his throne.

"I don't think I have ever been this angry, boy. You go against everything my people stand for, just like your country. You American Infidels need to learn your true place."

Robin was almost to the throne when the door burst open. Spinning around, he jumped to the side to avoid a red blur. He wasn't disturbed even when he saw who had come inside.

"Sorry it took so long to get here. That Terra bitch kept getting in the way." Red stopped several feet away from Robin, who continued to stare expressionlessly in his direction. "Come on, Rob; stop this bullshit and come home with me and your friends."

The tip of Robin's katana rested against the floor by his side. He blinked. "Go home," he said calmly. "You're dead to me."

Red snorted. "If I was so _dead_ to you, you wouldn't have given me the disks. I know that you still have some hope in your heart. And don't deny it."

Robin stared blankly at Red, his eyes narrowed. The thief was glaring.

"There's no hope in the eyes of the devil, Red."

"The only _devil_ is Slade and you know it! Now come home!" Robin was silent as he continued to stare at Red. No one spoke or moved. The thief sighed about a minute later. He was upset with himself that he got so angry at the one he loved. He paused. "You don't have to kill him you know. You can easily walk away, and never come back."

Robin blinked. "No, I can't. He has to die. And I have to be the one to do it."

Red gave him a pleading look. "Then just fake his death, Rob. Hurt him, but don't kill him. It won't be that hard. Please."

Robin was silent for a while. "I have no choice."

Red could not believe this. He suddenly became very sad. His bottom lip quivered slightly. "I don't know what went wrong. Your eyes are dull and lifeless and you can't feel happy or sad; nothing. Don't you even realize who you're becoming?" Robin didn't reply. Of course he knew who he was becoming. Tears formed in Red's eyes. "You're killing people without a second thought. And you don't even care." Tears streamed down Red's face. Clenching his eyes tight, he lowered his head. "Robin…"

The broken boy stared at Red silently. He blinked.

"Your weeping is revolting," he said calmly. Robin paused. "Stop crying."

Red sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Y-You e-even t-talk like him…" Frantically wiping his eyes with the back of his arm, Red did, eventually, stop crying. He slowly looked up at Robin, his face full of anger, sadness, and pain. "Slade wears a mask that disguises how he feels. You don't know if he's angry at you or scared. You don't know what he's thinking. You…Your face is the same way. I can't read you. I look in your eyes and see absolutely _nothing_. I want to see past them, Rob. I want you to be happy again." Red paused. "I want you to love me again."

The Iraq president was staring at the two fighters before him. They stared at each other in silence, neither making a move. The man sighed quietly.

"You two are the strangest men I have ever met." The two boys didn't look at him. "We believe in the Qur'an, but I can see the undying love between you. It really is sad, that two young boys, like yourselves, would fight against each other. Not one of you can kill the other. That is a sad, but beautiful thing." He paused. The battle outside raged on. Red's eyes narrowed. "May one day your fires be-"

The man had no time to finish. Red's eyes widened as he looked at him. He had been forced back by an exploding bomb right in his face.

"I give _my_ boy one simple task, and he can't even fulfill it." Red whipped his head back around to Robin. Slade stepped up behind him, staring directly at the thief. "Even after two and a half years, you're still overly persistent."

Red continued to glare, the tear tracks on his face gone. "Robin gave me a reason to keep going; to keep fighting." His eyes turned dark in anger. "I will fucking kill you for taking _everything_ from him."

Slade chuckled. "Are you now? Or have you forgotten that I'm immortal?"

Red growled. "Once Robin gives me the Sword of Hell that you gave to him, then you will die."

Slade smirked. He reached for Robin's left hand. "Oh, you mean this?" he asked, mocking. Red growled low in his throat, his teeth clenched close to cracking. Slade carefully took the katana from a quiet Robin's hand. "There is nothing special about this sword."

Red growled. "Yes there is! Even the tiniest scratch will kill its victim instantly! That's why I'm going to drive it through your fucking heart!"

Snorting in amusement, Slade raised the blade until it hovered over Robin's left shoulder. He smirked behind his mask. He lightly rested the sharp edge on his collarbone. Red's eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

"If what you say is true, little thief, then I can kill Robin right now." Slade added a little more pressure to his skin. Robin didn't seem bothered. He just stared blankly at the frightened Red X. "The threat still stands, X. If you don't leave, Robin is the one who gets hurt. Or worse…"

Stepping forward, Red reached his hand out. "No! Don't-!" Robin winced ever so slightly. A droplet of blood trickled down his chest, passing a small scar. Red swallowed hard, trying to force his fear down. "Just…stop."

Slade chuckled, pushing the blade downward still. Red stepped back. "You're going to give him fresh scars if you don't leave, X. I suggest you never come near him again."

Red wanted to cry. Robin was getting hurt for nothing. But the thief could not move his legs. He feared Slade would hurt his love like in the footage the boy had given him. He didn't know what to do.

"Robin-" Slade quickly stepped back, slicing into Robin's shoulder. Crimson red blood dripped down his back, under his armpit, and down his side. Robin still didn't move or utter a sound. This angered Red. "How can you just stand there so calmly like nothing's happening? Say something so I know that you're-! STOP IT!"

Blood trailed down Robin's neck. Slade barely missed the vital organ that would have rendered him mute or worse, dead. Droplets of blood dripped down his chest. Tears formed in Red's eyes.

"You have five seconds to leave," Slade said dangerously. "If you don't, I will aim lower. _Much_ lower." To emphasize his point, Slade rested the cold metal on Robin's right side. Red was shaking in rage and fear. "You have two seconds."

Robin stared emotionlessly at Red. "Go back to Titans Tower and forget about me," he said calmly. "I don't need you anymore."

A tear tracked down Red's cheek. Those words hurt him really deep. He stepped back again.

"But I do," he whispered sadly.

Right after he said this, the palace wall behind him blew out, sending sand and dust into the air. Out of the haze came Raven, aiming a large, clawed hand at Terra. Muslim soldiers and the Titans were fighting an army of Slade's robots. Red stared at Robin, his expression now blank. Then there were several explosions around the palace. All Hell was breaking loose.

"It's about time we took our leave," Slade said, wrapping an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Our next destination is America. Come, Robin." Red stared after them as Slade led the boy away. He stopped briefly to look at him. "Oh, and, by the way," Red didn't move, "I took the liberty of killing your black-haired friend on my way here." Red's eyes widened. "Sooner rather than later, you will lose them all."

With that threat set deep in Red's mind, Slade led Robin away. Red stared after them, unmoving, even as people fought around him. Terra zoomed past him on a rock. Raven tried to go after her, but she threw a smoke bomb, blinding the Titan. Raven stopped behind Red, glaring after her.

"There's too many of Slade's bots," she said angrily. "We have to go; now!"

Red suddenly remembered about Dean. Spinning around, he ran off without a word. He called the man's name.

"Dean! Dean, where are you?" He heard a ragged cough a few feet away. Running as fast as he could, Red landed beside the bleeding man lying in the sand. He was still alive, thankfully. "Dean?"

The man let out a ragged laugh. "R-Red. I g-guess I-I w-was in the w-way. I-I-I'm sorry I d-did that to y-you."

Red swallowed hard. "Just shut up. I'm going to take you back, I swear. You just… You just can't die on me."

Dean chuckled and then coughed, blood spraying the air. "S-Sorry, but…I don't think I-I'll make it," he breathed out, wheezing. He chuckled again. "I-I can't feel m-my legs. Th-That must m-mean they were blown off o-or s-something." He coughed again, blood dripping heavily down his chin. Red stared sadly down at him, his lip quivering. Dean took a shuddering breath. "I-I d-don't w-want you to c-cry, R-Red. I w-want y-y-you to keep on f-fighting. Don't l-let my death d-d-destroy you i-inside. Y-You have to s-save…Robin…"

Red blinked his tears away. Dean coughed violently, blood hitting him in the chest. He rested back after the cough subsided and tried to smile.

"I-It's ironic; I-I always wanted to j-join the army, t-to die for my country," he explained in a ragged, dying voice. "I-Instead, I d-died saving the country I wished to d-destroy." He coughed again. "Don't c-cry for m-me, R-Red. K-K-Keep o-on g-going a-and protect the o-o-one's you l-love." Dean's life was slipping away. Red stared sadly down at him, keeping his tears at bay. Dean smiled. "I-I…I l-l-lo…l-love…"

The rest of Dean's sentence could not be heard. Slowly closing his eyes, he died. Red stared at him, tears forming in his eyes again. They slid down his cheeks instantly. Not bothering to wipe his face, the thief stood up and stared down at the man. His expression was now blank. He blinked.

"Dean…"

The wind blew harshly, showering the man with sand. Red stood where he was, even though the Titans and soldiers were retreating. Bombs were going off in the distance. Red's world blurred around him. He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

_Is it easier to feel, or never feel at all? Should I become like you and never feel again? It's easier to feel nothing, isn't it, Robin? Should we be like toy soldiers, continuing to fight, only to be torn apart bit by bit?_

Red paused his pen movements. He stared at his opened journal before him. The Titans sat around, feeling defeated. No one spoke. They were back at their campground, doing nothing. They would leave for home in the morning. Red started to write again.

_Or should we just give up and die, without feeling a thing?_

Lowering his pen, Red stared sadly at the words he had written. Was all of this even worth it? Should he just give up and move on? Should he just…forget?

Tears dripped down Red's cheeks.

_'I will sit back and watch you fall into the darkness you have created. Then, maybe some day, I can fall along with you.'_


	11. Difficult Decisions

The second they had returned to the hidden bunker, Slade had taken Robin to the small infirmary room to clean and bandage the sword cuts. They were fairly deep; the blade was that sharp. Robin never looked at him.

"Since you were obviously _very_ distracted today, I will let your failure slide," Slade said as he stuck a bandage on his collarbone. "You deserve this much at least."

Robin didn't reply. Once done, Slade cleaned up his supplies and stuck everything where they belonged. The villain stopped at one of the drawers after putting its contents away. He stared silently at the wall for a few seconds. Robin still hadn't looked up or said a word. Slade looked over his shoulder to stare at him with a slight frown on his face. Turning around, he approached the quiet teen. He stopped a few feet in front of him, his arms folded over his chest.

"Look at me." Robin slowly looked up, only to be backhanded harshly in the face. His head turned harshly to the left. After removing his mask, Slade rested his hand on Robin's cheek and pulled his face around. The boy stared at him with expressionless eyes. "I'm sorry."

Grabbing his face with both hands now, Slade hovered over him and kissed him passionately. Robin closed his eyes. The man's left leg was in between his thighs. His knee brushed up against his crotch as he hovered over him. Grabbing the back of Robin's neck with his right hand, Slade lowered his left to his belt and quickly unbuckled it. He forced his tongue past stubborn lips while he unzipped his jeans. Robin gripped Slade's arms, almost falling over backwards. He didn't feel like having the man on top of him whilst on the table.

Moving away from Robin's mouth, Slade trailed his tongue along the boy's jaw line, down his neck, and over to his collarbone. Robin opened his mouth, hot air forcing its way from his lips. He ignored Slade's hand that was now coaxing his penis to become hard. A gloved finger slid inside of him to coax him further. Robin's hands now gripped Slade's shoulders.

Lowering the hand from his neck, Slade rested it against the small of his back and pulled him closer. Robin was almost sitting on the man's leg that was still in between his thighs. Slade's finger slipped farther in and a second followed. Robin arched his head back, exposing his throat to Slade. The villain licked up his neck until he reached his chin. His lips soon returned to Robin's collarbone.

With his free hand, Slade reached into the back of his belt and pulled out a hidden tube of lube. He flicked the lid open, squeezed the base, and ran his thumb over the top. Once he put enough on his one finger, Slade didn't bother to close the lid as he set it down beside Robin. The boy had his arms wrapped around his neck now, his breath becoming ragged. Slade applied the lube around his fingers that were still inside of Robin.

Once he was ready, Slade removed his fingers and went for his utility belt. He removed it from his waist, dropping it the floor at his feet. The villain lowered his Kevlar pants and boxers, exposing his erection underneath. Placing his right hand back on Robin's lower back, Slade lifted him up and tore his pants down from his hips with his free hand. He quickly set him back down on the very edge of the table.

Robin tensed slightly when Slade quickly thrust upward inside of him. Taking his mouth off the collarbone for air, he grabbed Robin's arms and pulled them away from his neck. He rested his right hand on his shoulder, his other on his hip. Gripping his right arm with his left hand, Slade forced him to lean back. His right hand went right back to Robin's lower back. As he pulled out over halfway, the sadistic villain pushed on it. At the same time, he thrust back in, sliding in inches away from the hilt. He pulled out halfway and then thrust back in again. A small grunt escaped Robin's throat, but he did not moan. He hardly paid attention to the tip of Slade's pulsing cock as it hit his prostate. Slade continued to move back and forth at a slight angle in a steady, gentle pace. It quickened ever so slightly.

The infirmary door slid open.

"Master-"

Terra suddenly stopped, her body almost all the way inside the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Slade, maskless, having sex with Robin on the table. Closing her mouth and swallowing hard, she silently stepped back slowly and out of the room. The door slid shut in front of her. A deep red blush formed on her cheeks. She couldn't get the image of what she had just seen out of her head. Terra suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes tight and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. Turning around, she ran towards the exit and left, the door sliding shut behind her.

Robin now had both hands on Slade's shoulders, his bent elbows facing the floor. The villain was almost face-to-face with him, panting. Robin was doing the same.

"Sh-She…s-saw-guh…"

With two more hard thrusts, Slade came inside of Robin, stopping him from finishing his stammered sentence. He hovered over him, his hands resting on either side of him. Slade quickly regained his shortened breath.

"She'll get over it," Slade said before carefully coming out of him. Robin gripped the edge of the table quickly after he moved away to pull up his boxers and pants. Bending down, he grabbed his belt and fit it snugly around his waist, clicking it back into place. Slade ran a hand through his slightly sweaty, white hair. "Get packed. We leave at the crack of dawn."

Turning around, whilst still running his hand back and forth through his hair, Slade left the infirmary without another word. Robin reached next to him for his belt, but touched the tube of lube instead. He hesitantly picked it up and held it in front of his face. The boy stared expressionlessly at it, his eyes slightly narrowed. He carefully squeezed the base. Lube slowly came up. Turning his hand upside down, Robin squeezed the tube even harder, allowing lube to drip in a stream to the floor. Once only droplets came out, he carefully stood up and tossed the empty tube over his shoulder. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor. Grabbing his belt, he clicked it back into place around his waist. Placing a hand on his left collarbone, Robin walked towards the exit and stepped out, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

The Teen Titans and Red were back at the tower in Jump City. It was hot and sunny when they arrived home. No one felt very happy however. Why should they be? Their best friend wouldn't come home with them. Changeling and Cyborg were so depressed that they didn't pay much attention to their video game. Starfire was moping on her pink, heart-shaped bed and petting Silkie, the Titan's pet worm. Raven was trying to meditate in her room, but she had too many thoughts running through her mind. Red was doing something extremely stupid in Robin's old room.

He finished his shower and walked into the bedroom with nothing wrapped around him. Red stepped up to the full body mirror and stared solemnly at his body with his slightly tanned skin and unmarred flesh. His hair was shining from the water that glistened in the sunlight. His body was the total opposite of Robin's; almost stark-white, pale skin, graying spiked hair, and scars that made him look ugly. Red hated that he looked healthy and Robin did not. He felt like he should be just like his ex-fiancé.

Catching a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of his eye, Red looked over and saw one of his boomerangs. Slowly reaching over, he gripped the sharp ends in his hand and picked it up. The thief stared at the sharp object, his feelings getting all mixed up in his mind. Slowly looking back up, Red stared at his reflection in the mirror. Lifting the boomerang to his collarbone, he rested it against his skin and then quickly yanked it down. Blood splattered the mirror, the streaks crossing the reflection of Red's face. Blood trailed down his left breast. Lifting the sharp end again, he cut into his skin. The two cuts started to sting, but Red ignored the pain. He was about to add a third mark, but the bedroom door slid open.

"Red, Cyborg is almost done with-" Raven stopped upon seeing her naked friend. She didn't seem disturbed by it. She did notice the blood. "What are you doing?"

Red threw the boomerang at the mirror. It only managed to crack the glass, distorting his reflection.

"I want to feel his pain," he said quietly. Red looked over at Raven. "He's not the only one who needs help you know. Robin and I…we're almost the same." He looked back at his reflection. "He needs my help and I'm going to give it to him someway, somehow."

Raven was silent for a while. "Come on, we need a team meeting. There are things that need to be said."

Turning around, Raven left Red alone. The thief stared at the mirror a while longer before getting dressed and meeting up with everyone in the dining room. He sat down between Raven and Starfire. Raven stood up once everyone was seated.

"For the past two and a half years, we have done _everything_ we could to find Robin and bring him back home. Every attempt has failed. I'm afraid we only have one option left." Everyone waited in anticipation for Raven to continue. "Robin has killed countless people all over the world. He has assassinated the world's most famous leaders without a second thought. Robin has to be stopped at all costs or Slade _will_ win." Raven paused and then sighed. "We have to treat Robin as a criminal now. Convincing him that what he is doing is wrong won't work; he knows it is. If he tries to kill one if us, we have no choice but to stop him no matter what. Even if it means killing him in the process."

Red instantly jumped up out of anger and shock. "What?"

Raven looked at him. "I don't like it either, Red, but we might not have any other choice. He is a killer and-"

"It's because Slade's forcing him, Raven!" Red shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "It's not his fault!"

"Red-"

"I know him better than anyone! I know all the terrible things he's done and I know exactly how messed up he is! But he's not evil! We can't just give up on him!"

Everyone was silent for a while. Seeing as no one was going to back him up on this one, Red's shoulders slumped and he slowly sat back down. He didn't speak. Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before continuing.

"Slade's next target is the President of the United States. If President Obama and Vice-President Biden get assassinated, then Slade will win. If he wins, then he'll target us and the other heroes. We can't let this happen."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Cyborg asked. "We don't know where in the country Slade, Robin, and Terra are going to be."

"Our first agenda is to warn the President," Raven replied. "He needs to warn everyone of the threat being placed on our country. Everyone must know who Slade, Terra, and Robin are so that they can avoid them and warn the police if they are seen. Our main priority is to keep our country safe." There was momentary silence. "In the next few days I will suggest to the President to make a public announcement about the threat against his life. We should also contact Batman and let him know Robin is back in America." Everyone but Red nodded; he was glaring at the tabletop. "We will get to work tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Cyborg and Changeling both jumped in surprise when Red practically slammed his hands on the table to stand up. He almost knocked his chair over as he stormed away from the table. Everyone stared after him as he walked through the double sliding doors. They closed behind him. Cyborg, Changeling, and Starfire looked at Raven. The Empath looked at all of them in turn before standing up and vanishing on the spot.

In Robin's room, Red was glaring at the body mirror. The boomerang was still stuck within the glass. With anger getting the best of him, he stood at the right of it, grabbed the top corner with his hands, and quickly yanked the mirror from the wall. He threw it to the floor, the sound of shattering glass resounding around the soundproof room. The door slid open right when he kicked the frame. Raven stopped it from flying into her with her powers when she entered. She set it aside gently before glaring at Red.

"Stop acting like an immature child," she said angrily. "You told me once that you were a grown man who could make his own decisions. You are overreacting."

Red growled behind clenched teeth. "What the fuck am I supposed to do then huh? Tell me Raven; what should I do? Give up? Is that what you want?" Raven didn't answer. Red's hands curled into fists at his sides. It looked like he was going to punch her. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Red was quickly blown off his feet. He crashed into the floor a few times before sliding to a stop on his back. Raven slowly lowered her arm back to her side and sighed heavily.

"I know you don't want to, but we may not have a choice." Red slowly pulled himself up off the floor. He rubbed his left elbow with his hand. "You were right; you know Robin better than any of us. You know why he joined Slade over three years ago. You know in full detail what Slade did to him." Tears formed in Red's glaring eyes as he continued to stare at the floor. "You know Robin's identity, you know who he is, you know who he has become." Tears streamed down Red's cheeks. Raven walked up to him. "You know what you have to do."

Red slowly looked up at Raven, his face covered in tears. They stared at each other in silence for a long time. Red finally spoke.

"I know that I'm the only one who can _save_ him."

There was a pause. "But can you save yourself?"

Raven and Red were quiet again. He lowered his hand from his elbow and stood a little straighter.

"Only Robin can."

Looking away, Red walked past Raven and left. The Empath slowly closed her eyes. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye. It slowly trailed down her cheek.

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

"It has come to my attention, that, the three unknown terrorists, who have been killing strong world leaders, has _returned_, to our country," President Obama explained at his worldwide news conference. "These terrorists are Caucasian and are armed with weapons of mass destruction. I have received word that, _my,_ life, is their next target. But, do not worry. I will continue to be informed of any plans that these terrorists may perform."

Red and Raven stood blended in with the crowd, listening to the President's speech. Raven had informed him of the terrorist threat that morning…

_The guards at the gates wouldn't allow Raven or Red to enter without proper authorization. The Empath told them that her message was very urgent and that she had to see the President, now._

_"I am sorry miss, but without proper authorization or ID, we cannot let you pass. The President is very busy and must not be disturbed." Raven was about to protest again, but the guard quickly added, "Good day, you two."_

_Red glared angrily at the guards. He was not in the mood for bullshit._

_"The President's life is in danger you damn morons! We don't know when he'll be attacked, but we know who is going to do it! Now let us through!"_

_The guards quickly removed their guns from their belts. The other guard who hadn't spoken aimed his at Red's angry face._

_"Step away from the fence, sir!" Red didn't move. "NOW!"_

_Raven grabbed Red's arm and pulled him away before he could attack the guards. "Don't worry, we'll get in," Raven whispered to him as they turned the corner of the fence._

_Once hidden by the trees, Raven teleported herself and Red into the White House near the kitchens. They quickly hid away as members of the CIA walked past. After making sure the coast was clear, Raven led Red through the White House in search of the bowling alley. After ten minutes of searching~~and hiding in case people were approaching~~they found the bowling room and snuck inside._

_"This is almost too creepy," Red whispered to Raven as they saw the President holding a bowling ball in his hands in front of a lane. "I mean, we're sneaking around the White House. And the President is only ten feet away."_

_Raven and Red stopped as Obama threw his arm forward and released the ball. It flew down the lane, going too far to the left. It only managed to knock down three pins. Raven cleared her throat to get the President's attention._

_"Excuse us, Mr. President?" Obama jumped slightly. He turned around and saw the heroes standing a few feet away. "My name is Raven of the Teen Titans from Jump City, California." She pointed to Red. "And this is my friend Red X. We have some important business to discuss about the deaths of the world leaders."_

And so the conference was born…

"President Obama," one White House Correspondent said, "Ed Henry from CNN. Who are these alleged terrorists?"

Red turned around and made his way out of the crowd; he couldn't stand hearing Robin's name being revealed to the public. Raven stayed to make sure the President got the names she had given him right.

"I have been informed by an anonymous source that two of the terrorists are around the ages of eighteen and nineteen. The third is unidentifiable." Raven cleared her throat when the President paused. He seemed to get the hint. "Two are male, the other female. The boy is Richard John Grayson, the girl is Terra Markov, and the man is Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson…"

_"…And the man is Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson…"_

Robin stared blankly at the giant, flat screen TV set before him. Terra sat next to him on the couch and then sighed heavily.

"Well, looks like we can't be seen in public anymore. Otherwise they'll start trying to kill us on the spot."

Robin continued to stare at the screen. Obama was trying to get off stage even though several reporters at once were trying to get their questions asked. He blinked.

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said almost inaudibly.

"What, may I ask, is a good thing?"

Terra looked over the couch to see a maskless Slade wearing black swim trunks that reached his knees. Her eyes widened in surprise; this was the first time she'd seen his real face close-up; she couldn't tell what he looked like from back when they watched the disks.

"You're revealing your identity…to me," Terra said. "That's…That's kind of-"

Slade snorted. "Well, seeing as you will see it on the television soon enough, why not just get it over with, hm?" Terra didn't have an answer. Slade looked at Robin, who hadn't looked back. "Robin, you and I have a training session on the beach today. Come."

Turning around, Slade walked away without waiting for the boy to follow. Terra glanced at him. Robin stood up and grabbed his sword on his way out.

"Just stay in here," he said as he headed out, pulling the sheath strap over his head.

"Okay, I promise."

Robin walked barefoot outside into the blazing hot sun of one hundred and seven. He headed down the beach, where Slade was staring out at the vast ocean. It sparkled from the sun and the faint sound of splashing water against the bank could be heard. The small island, that lay twenty miles off the coast of Hawaii, was so small that it didn't register on satellites or radar; the perfect hideout. Robin stopped a few feet from Slade, who turned around to face him. Reaching into the back of his belt, he took out his bo staff and extended it fully at his side. Robin stared expressionlessly at him.

"Your record for successful pins is two," Slade said. "I expect three today. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin blinked. Slowly reaching back with his right hand, he grasped his katana hilt and pulled it from its sheath. He lowered his arm to his side, the tip of the blade an inch from the sand.

"Yes, master."

"You have the first strike."

Robin gripped his sword hilt a bit tighter. Crouching, he dug his toes into the sand and pushed off. He ran towards Slade, the blade trailing behind him. Slade raised his staff horizontal to his chest when Robin aimed his sword at him with an overhead strike. He parried the blow and forced Robin harshly back. The boy managed to keep his balance and he attacked again. Holding the staff vertically to his body this time, Slade blocked the side swing meant for his right side. Robin jumped back when he came in with a swift leg sweep. His master came back with a roundhouse kick to the chest. The boy quickly turned sideways to dodge, only to have Slade quickly perform another one. This one hit its mark.

Robin fell sideways towards the sand. Placing one hand to the ground, he managed a one-handed hand spring back onto his feet. He slid back a few inches before pushing off with both hands gripping the hilt of his sword at his side. Slade crouched and swiftly pulled out two bombs. Quickly stabbing the sand with his sword, Robin pole-vaulted over his master as he threw the exploding devices. Pulling his sword from the sand, he landed behind Slade and then caught him in a roundhouse kick to the back as he stood up straight. The bombs exploded seconds before Slade flipped over and crash landed on his back in the sand. A bunch of it flew into the air. Robin aerial flipped over his master, landed in front of him, and held his blade towards his throat. They stared at each other silently for a few seconds.

"Good boy." Robin suddenly felt something stir inside of him. There was something about Slade's very rare praise that caught him slightly off guard; maybe because it didn't hold the man's usual purr. Robin lowered his katana and stepped back. Slade stood up and dusted himself off. "That was just a warm-up." He looked at Robin. "I still expect two more."

With inhuman agility, Slade managed to punch a slightly distracted Robin hard in the chest. He flew and crashed backwards into the sand. He rolled over backwards and got back to his feet before the villain had a chance to pin him. He raised his katana in front of his face when Slade attacked in an overhead arc with his bo staff. He parried the blow before stepping back to regain his footing. Gripping the hilt even tighter, Robin jumped backwards several times as his master ruthlessly attacked him with two strikes of his staff, a roundhouse kick, and a punch to his jaw. He back flipped twice before raising his katana back in defense. The staff crashed into it, making a loud resounding crack.

With his left hand gripping the bottom, Slade pushed the opposite end with his right hand. Placing his right hand behind the blade, Robin tried pushing him back. His right leg suddenly bent down and he almost lost his balance. Robin quickly placed his knee to the sand and continued pushing against Slade. The villain stepped one foot forward and pushed with all of his strength. Robin's upper body was pushed back to where he was almost lying down.

Ending the pushing war, Robin fell back completely, catching Slade's stomach with his feet as he fell towards him. Pushing with all his might, Robin managed to throw his master over his head before rolling over backwards to land on his feet. He slid back a few inches as Slade rolled over to get to his own feet. He scrambled up, dodge rolled sideways, and aimed a low sweeping kick at Robin's hands and feet. The boy flipped over sideways and crashed onto his back, his sword leaving his hand. Slade quickly got up and jumped sideways to stand over him, his legs on either side of him. Robin stared up at him as he fell to his knees and held his staff unwavering to his throat. There was absolute silence except for the howling of the wind and the water's current hitting the bank of the beach.

After laying his staff next to the black katana, Slade rested his hands by Robin's elbows and stared intently down at him. Robin stared silently and expressionlessly back, his eyes unblinking.

"That was very disappointing, Robin," Slade said, a slight sternness in his voice. "You only managed to pin me once and it was a fairly simple win to say the least." He paused. Robin didn't reply. "Are your thoughts distracting you again?"

After staring at Slade a few seconds longer, Robin turned his head to the right. It was now or never…

"I let you pin me on purpose," he muttered.

"Oh really? And why, may I ask, is your reasoning behind this?"

Robin looked back up at Slade. He still held the same emotionless stare. Resting his elbows in the sand, Robin pushed himself up and quickly locked lips with Slade. He raised his left hand, resting it against the side of his neck. The villain allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and feel around the wet space. Their tongues touched and they were soon in a struggling battle. Slade soon became dominant. He gripped Robin's neck with his right hand, turning the innocent kiss into a more passionate one.

Within seconds, Robin was lying back against the sand as Slade untied the strings to his swim trunks. He unzipped them slowly and lowered them off his slim hips. The man's thumb brushed over a scar, sending a small shiver down Robin's spine; a shiver of lust. Soon he was fully naked. Digging his toes into the sand as he sat back on his knees, Slade grabbed underneath Robin's thighs and pulled his legs out from underneath him. He lifted the boy's ass off the ground and rested his legs against his hips. Sitting up a little straighter, Slade untied and unzipped his swim trunks before lowering them to his knees. Gripping Robin's hips, he quickly pulled them towards him and practically impaled him. He didn't start moving yet. He watched as Robin was already breathing erratically, as though he were longing for this moment.

"Robin…"

Robin locked his feet together and pulled himself forward more until Slade was all the way inside of him.

"M-Master…"

Unable to resist the hidden want, Slade kept a firm grip on Robin's hips. He pulled back almost halfway before slamming back into him. The boy's fingers gripped at the sand beneath them as his master pulled out and thrust back in within seconds. Slade hovered over him, breathing hot air onto his stomach. He quickened his pace, sweat already forming on their bodies from the hot sun. Robin arched his back when his master hit his prostate. He was finally ready to give in completely and forget ever trying to be normal. Robin may never moan again, or feel emotions, but he decided to drop the barrier around his sense of touch. He could feel every delicious hit to his prostate, every tightened grip on his hips, and every thrust between his thighs. He was still a broken shell, yes, but it was still better than having nothing at all.

With Robin's back still arched, Slade wrapped his arms behind him, leaned forward, and started trailing sweet kisses over his skin. He lightly nipped and nuzzled the tender young flesh while continuing to pound in and out of him at a fast, hard pace. Robin panted out hot air, his hair falling around his forehead. He felt Slade swell bigger and bigger the closer he was to letting it all burst.

Robin let out a strangled half-yelp when Slade quickly lifted his back and head from the sand. He was now sitting in the man's lap, his feet still locked together. He slowly lowered them to the ground, keeping his knees bent slightly as he straightened his legs out. Slade still had his arms wrapped around the middle of his back. Lifting his arms, Robin wrapped them around his neck. He stared at his chest, panting hot air. Lowering his hands, Slade gripped the boy's hips tightly again. He helped the boy ride him at a quick and steady pace.

Robin arched his head back. Slade gently nipped at the bud on his left breast and then trailed his tongue over the scar that crossed it. With a final thrust, he came deep inside of his young assassin. He was slightly disappointed at the lack of a moan, but the satisfying mewl that came from Robin's throat was satisfying enough. Slade wrapped his arms securely around him. They were quiet as they attempted to regain their shortened breaths. Slade, like always, was the first to recover.

"Robin?"

Digging his heels into the sand, Robin pulled himself up and reached Slade's ear. He licked the lobe gently, his breath still coming out in hot pants.

Closing his eyes, Robin breathed out, "Y-You win…m-master." Gripping Slade's neck tightly, Robin pulled himself over halfway off his penis, pulled his legs back so he was on his knees, and then quickly thrust back down. His breathing became erratic again as he felt his master pulse deep inside of him. Slade stared at the sand, his expression blank. Robin reached his earlobe again. "F-Fuck…me, m-master…_please_."

Before Robin knew it, he was lifted off Slade's lap and thrown to the ground onto his stomach. He was yanked to his hands and knees and was quickly impaled again. Slade hovered over his entire body and pulled out half way before thrusting back in at a fast pace. One hand rested against Robin's taut stomach, the other gripping his right arm near the elbow. Robin arched his back farther against Slade's chest and stomach, his breath coming out fast and hard.

Gripping his right arm, Slade pulled it back and forced his dick in his hand while still pounding into him, his balls meeting flesh. They were now moving in perfect rhythm; in and out, back and forth. Robin arched his head back as he came, a strangled moan escaping his throat. Slade released his arm, allowing him to place his hand back on the ground, his cum-covered fingers catching sand. Raising his right hand, Slade rested it against his forehead. He forced his head back in an almost impossible angle, exposing his throat. He then bit into the side of his neck, sucking on the pale skin. Stopping a few seconds later for air, he left his mark.

Within seconds, Slade came again, grunting as he did so. He slumped almost his entire weight against Robin, the hand on his stomach falling to the ground. He lowered his other hand and breathed heavily. Robin hung his head and panted. The barrier that had been holding in his sense of touch was rebuilding. His arms shook slightly as he tried keeping both his and Slade's weight up. Realizing this, the villain slowly pulled back out and practically crawled backwards off him. Falling over sideways from exhaustion, Robin curled up into half a ball. Sand moved away from his mouth as he panted, trying to regain his breath.

Getting his strength back, Slade stood up while pulling his swim trunks back up over his hips. He zipped and tied them, not caring that they were being soiled. Stumbling over to Robin, he picked him up securely in his arms, turned around, and headed for the ocean. Reaching the wet bank, Slade set the boy down before wadding into the water slowly. He was still hot and sweaty from the blazing sun. Bending over, he brought water up to his arms and shoulders and started washing the sweat away. The water was splashing against his stomach now, getting the inside of his trunks wet.

Slade heard a soft splash behind him once he was almost finished. Standing up straight and looking over his shoulder, he saw Robin sit down in the water, his face still emotionless. Slade closed his eyes and smirked.

"Hmph, even after all of that you're still going to have that same blank stare."

Robin bent his knees as he pushed his legs up towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around each other and rested them on his knees to stare at the water. It splashed up his naked body, washing away left over cum. Slade finished washing up and approached him. Turning around, he sat beside him, one leg tucked underneath the other propped up one. He rested his left arm on his knee, the other sticking in the water beside him. He stared out at the ocean in silence.

"I didn't destroy the disks." Slade looked over at Robin. "I gave them to someone else."

Slade blinked. "Really? Who?"

Robin slowly looked at him. "I gave them to Red."

There was a momentary pause after he said this. Lifting his wet hand, Slade ran it through Robin's hair a few times to get some of the sweat out.

"Anything else you would like to tell me?"

Robin contemplated whether or not to tell Slade that Terra had shown him the disks in the first place. He decided fore it.

"Terra showed them to me first."

Slade lowered his hand back in the water. "I assume you didn't like what you saw."

Robin looked down at the water. The _S_ on his back shimmered in the sunlight. He could feel it tingling.

"No." They were silent for a while. Robin took a deep quite breath through his nose. "I belong to you, master; always have been, always will."

Slade stared intently at the boy beside him. He smirked. "I am glad to see you have finally come to your senses, my little Robin." He stood up. "There's something I must show you; come."

Turning around, Slade headed back for the beach. After looking out at the horizon a few seconds longer, Robin stood up and returned to the beach. He grabbed his swim trunks and quickly pulled them on before following Slade back towards the hideout. Entering a few seconds later, the villain led Robin down a hallway. He grabbed his hand as they reached a locked door that Robin was finally seeing for the first time. Lifting his hand to a touch pad, Slade held it against the machine. It scanned his hand and the faint click of a lock could be heard.

Slade led Robin into the room, which had computer monitors and cabinets, much like the one from the glass house in Japan. Raising his hand to stop Robin from moving even further, the villain went over to a steel safe and punched in a code. The door unlocked and Slade pulled it open. Robin heard the sound of clinking metal as his master pulled something out. Turning back around after closing the safe, Slade approached Robin. Standing in front of him, he showed him what was in his hand. Robin stared down at it and blinked.

"There is no going back, Robin," Slade said as the boy stared at the black dog collar. "You have proven your loyalty to me today. Therefore, I am giving you a choice; either stay here while Terra and I fulfill my plan or join me as master and assassin." Robin didn't reply. Instead he reached up and carefully took the collar from his master's hand. He continued to stare down at it as Slade continued. "You must never disobey me, Robin. If you accept, but disobey, you will be punished for it. If I tell you to kill, then you will kill. If I tell you to give up your body to me, then you will give me your body. The old life you once had can never return to you. There will be no going back. Do you understand the consequences of your decision?"

After staring at the collar a few seconds longer, Robin looked up at him. "Yes, master, I do."

Slade was silent for a moment. He reached for the collar. "For now and forever, Robin," Slade unhooked the collar, "you will be my obedient pet, assassin, and lover." Grasping both ends, the villain wrapped the collar around Robin's neck and fastened it together in the back. Hooking his pointer finger into the metal ring, Slade turned the collar around so that the metal piece was against his throat. He lowered his hand and stepped back to stare fully at Robin. "Now you belong to me."

Robin looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. "Yes, master."


	12. Gotham Training

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*Sigh* More sex near the end. Can't I come up with anything better XD I'm a hopeless romantic, give me break :] We'll get into more plot next chapter and some of you are probably gonna hate me~~but it had to be done, I swear! Anyway, next chapter will be better, promise. Enjoy!

**SladinForever**

**

* * *

**

It was the next morning. Robin sat at the table, waiting for Slade to finish making breakfast. He kept scratching at his neck where the collar sat against his skin. The ring on the front would jingle lightly every few minutes. He was grateful that it wasn't made of metal however. Any minute now Terra would come in and see it.

"Morning!" Speaking of the Devil… Terra sat down next to Robin. She gave him a smile. "Didn't see you hardly at all yesterday. How are you-? What is that?" Robin looked up at her. Her eyes widened once she saw the dog collar around his neck. "Erm…what's with the collar? It doesn't really suit you." Robin stared at her a little while longer before looking down at the tabletop. Terra glanced at Slade, who was too busy using the stove to notice them. She cleared her throat. "Why is Robin wearing a collar, master?"

Slade didn't look at her. "Yesterday Robin showed his true obedience to me. It's a symbol of his obedience to his master."

Terra's eyes widened. She looked back at Robin, who didn't look up.

"Wow, really? That's, uh, surprising to say the least. Usually you're kind of- Are you listening to me?" Robin didn't reply. Terra looked back at Slade. "He isn't allowed to talk anymore?"

"Robin, you can speak to Terra."

Robin blinked. "I don't want to talk to Terra," he said calmly.

Terra's eyes widened again. They soon narrowed. She pushed her chair back and stood up.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." She headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me, master, I'll be outside for some fresh air."

The door clapped shut behind her. Breakfast was soon done. Slade brought over his and Robin's plate and sat down in Terra's vacant seat. The boy stared down at his smaller than usual breakfast. He had half a slice of toast, two scrambled eggs, a dab of hash browns, and a glass of orange juice. Slade noticed his blank look.

"I have given up on trying to fatten you up, seeing as it never works. You can hardly keep a large meal down anyway."

After a few seconds of non-movement, Robin grabbed his slice of toast and bit into it, the butter melting instantly in his mouth. Fifteen minutes later, he was done. He stared at his empty plate in silence for a long time.

"She hates me," he said calmly.

Slade looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "She will get over it eventually." He turned back to his plate. Once done, he picked up both plates and placed them in the sink. "We will train today in the basement and then tomorrow morning we will head for Los Angeles."

"Yes, master."

* * *

Terra sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean. She sighed.

"Red, I'm sorry for letting you down," she said quietly to the wind. "Without anyone knowing, I promised to take care of him. I'm afraid he isn't coming back now." Terra placed her head on her arms that were wrapped on top of her knees. She was silent momentarily. "I'm sorry."

Placing her face on her arms, Terra closed her eyes and quietly sobbed.

* * *

The next several days had gone by quickly. Slade, Terra, and Robin vacationed in Los Angeles, California for a week before heading off to their next city; Gotham, New York. In a month Robin would face off against Batman. His master wanted the Dark Knight killed by the boy's hands and without a second thought.

Every day was spent training. For the first time since Mexico almost three years ago, Robin would be using guns. Lifting one with one hand, he fired five rounds at his target in quick succession. Terra stood by, observing him. She was a little weary of him when he was holding a gun; she wasn't a fan. Lowering his arm, Robin stared emotionlessly at his target; a Slade-bot that crackled as it lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. With one bullet left, he aimed and fired, the bullet going right through the robot's head. Slade stepped up beside him, placing his hand on the pale shoulder of his pet.

"Excellent work, Robin. You will be rewarded later."

Terra's stomach churned. Every few nights she dreamed about the two of them having sex in the dark. It made her shiver. She blinked to block the image out of her head.

"Thank you, master," Robin said, still looking at the robot.

"Good boy." Slade turned to Terra, who quickly looked impassive. "Terra, it's your turn."

Robin gave the man his gun back. He walked past Terra as she approached. He wouldn't look at her. Robin knew she felt very uncomfortable when Slade talked like that. He sat down and watched as the man reloaded the gun and handed it to her. A new robot appeared. Terra took aim and started her practice.

Later that night, after dinner, Slade did reward Robin. The boy gripped his hair as he sucked him off. He panted out hot air. A small growl fell from his throat when he came. Slowly pulling back, Slade swallowed. Robin's grip left his hair as he moved over him. The villain wrapped his arms around him, carefully laying him onto his back while straddling his legs. He licked up Robin's chest before stopping at his right breast where the long whip scar was embedded into his skin. Robin's head turned to the side when the bud hardened from the man's hot, slick tongue. Robin slowly reached for Slade's face. Sitting up straight, he raised the man's head and lightly trailed his tongue over his lips. Gripping the back of his neck, Slade mashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck.

After lowering him back down, Slade ended the kiss. He sat back and undid his belt, dropping it to the floor after pulling out his lubrication. He applied it to his fingers and then swiftly plunged two inside of Robin. The boy's back arched when Slade moved them around to cover most of his tight, inner walls. Once he was slick enough and ready, Slade quickly undressed and then positioned himself in the right spot.

"Ah…"

Slade moved his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm, his arms by Robin's ribcage. The boy panted, his eyes closed tightly. He arched his head back when his master hit his prostate. Within minutes, Slade came deep inside of him. Robin laid back in exhaustion, breathing deeply. A tiny, airy gasp fell from his throat when Slade lowered his collar and licked up his neck. Slade lightly licked his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. He gritted his teeth as he growled again. Slade chuckled in his ear.

"I didn't think you'd take the collar so literally." Robin wrapped his arms around his neck, digging his fingers of his right hand through his hair. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and his grip lessened. "Ready for bed, pretty bird?"

Robin lowered his arms to Slade's back, breathing lightly through his nose. He felt his master's weight ease up. Pulling out of him, Slade rolled over onto his side. Staring down at Robin, he raised his hand and ran it through his slightly sweaty hair. Robin turned his face towards him, leaning farther into it. Slade rested his hand against the side of his head. Robin was soon fast asleep. The villain smiled lightly at him. He was glad his boy stopped hating him.

Carefully getting out of bed as not to wake him, Slade went into his bathroom to take a shower before bed. Twenty minutes later, he came out with a towel around his waist. Robin was now on his side, his back facing him. Walking past the bed to get to his dresser, Slade put on clean boxers and then dried his hair. He slung his towel around his shoulders and then looked back at Robin. The boy's face looked innocent and peaceful, as though his dreams were carefree. For the past three years Robin had been with him, Slade noticed that he never was that way. Not until now.

Deciding that it didn't matter anymore, Slade ignored the new look and finished getting ready for bed.

A few nights later, Robin sat on the roof of a brick building, one leg dangling over the side. His other was propped up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knee. The wind blew through his hair, making it dance. His face was blank and his eyes were slightly narrowed. He blinked every so often, the wind stinging his eyes a bit. He didn't hear the lanky, black figure landing behind him. It had black ears on the top of its head. Standing up straight, the moonlight revealed a tall woman with claws on her hands, cat-like ears and eyes, and wearing a black, leather suit that was skin-tight. A Cheshire grin was on her face, which was covered by the mask with the cat ears on top.

"Well, well, well; what's a little boy like you doing out here all alone?" the woman asked, her voice soft and silky, like a cat's. Robin didn't reply. He knew who it was; Catwoman. He found that he didn't care. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, then you can hand over every valuable item you may have. If you do it quick, I might spare hurting you." Robin blinked. He didn't look up or speak. This annoyed Catwoman. "Don't talk, hm?" Robin didn't reply. "You will regret it dearly."

Robin lowered his leg. Pushing back away from the edge, he stood up and slowly turned around to look at Catwoman. The woman stared curiously at him and examined every inch of his face and torso. Her pupils turned to very narrow slits.

"Well, if it isn't the little, red-breasted birdie," Catwoman said with a grin. "I've heard a lot about you since you left Batman's side." Robin blinked. The woman approached him, circling him like a mouse. She stopped upon seeing his back in the moonlight. "And what do we have here? Whip scars?" Robin looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the metal ring on the front of his black collar jingling. "And what does the _S_ stand for?" He didn't reply. "I see you are a boy of a few words. Or no words seeing as you haven't said a single one." She came back around to stand in front of him. "So, where's Batman?"

Robin didn't reply right away. He blinked. "I don't know." He paused. "And I have nothing of value on me."

Catwoman's eyes glinted in the light. "Oh really? Is that so?" Robin didn't reply. Stepping up to him, Catwoman reached down and grabbed his right wrist. She lifted it up to his eye level. "A little young to be getting married, are we?"

Robin blinked. "I'm not."

Smiling, Catwoman yanked the ring off his finger before releasing his wrist. "Then I will take it off your person." She stepped back. "It really was nice seeing you again, little birdie. I will-" Catwoman paused and stared deeply into his eyes. "Is there a reason you are showing your identity out in public?"

Robin blinked again. "My mask was taken from me."

Catwoman quirked an eyebrow. "Really now? Taken by whom, exactly?" Robin looked at the floor. "Your manners haven't improved at all it seems." Robin looked back up at her. "And you look like you haven't seen sunlight in years."

"Three to be exact."

Catwoman placed a soft, yet deadly, hand on her hip. "I heard Jump City is one of the sunniest places in California. Or is that just a lie to get tourists there?" Robin blinked. The wind picked up speed briefly. "So, sweetie, why the silence; cat got your tongue?"

"I have nothing to say."

"I see…" There was nothing but silence. The wind continued to blow through Robin's hair. "One more question before I leave; have you been killing people? The color of your eyes are very dull."

Robin continued to stare expressionlessly at Catwoman, his face blank. He was suddenly hearing screams of pain and dying people in the darkest corners of his mind. The wind picked up, making him shiver.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," he said calmly.

"Really?" Robin didn't reply. "So that would mean someone forced you to kill. Am I right?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Catwoman's eyes twinkled. "And that person is _S_?"

Robin didn't reply. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out one of his boomerangs. He tossed it to Catwoman, who gracefully caught it with her delicate hand. The boy turned his back on her as she stared down at the metal, _S_-shaped boomerang. He stepped up to the edge of the roof.

"His name is Slade; my master."

Catwoman quickly looked up the second Robin said this, but he was gone. Her eyes narrowed at the place he once stood. She then smirked.

"You have turned him into an assassin, hm, Deathstroke?"

Closing her eyes, Catwoman turned around and blended in with the night.

* * *

Terra stared blankly at Robin's right hand. She looked up at him.

"So Catwoman stole it, right?"

Robin shook his head. "I let her take it off me."

Terra sighed. "So you really _have_ given up completely."

Robin didn't reply right away. "Giving _in_ isn't the same thing as giving up."

Terra stared at him in silence a few seconds longer before looking away. "Well it's close enough," she said, trying to remain calm. "I bet Slade brainwashed you."

Robin blinked. "Deep down I always knew. I just needed the motivation."

Terra looked back at him. "So this means you plan on listening to everything he tells you to do?" Robin didn't reply. "If he even ordered you to kill Red-"

Robin looked at her. "He doesn't exist anymore. If I see him again, I am going to kill him."

Terra's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Robin said calmly. "Besides, he always was a hopeless fool."

Terra glared at him. "But he still loves you! How can you say that?"

Robin blinked. "He's dead to me."

Terra stared disbelieving at her one and only best friend. Her left hand curled into a fist at her side.

"You and Slade really are the same." Terra turned her back on him. "I really hope you _fail_."

Robin stared after Terra as she walked away. He looked behind him when the sound of footsteps caught his ears.

"Terra, come back," Slade said behind Robin. Terra froze and slowly looked over her shoulder. She cautiously turned around to face them fully. Slade was looking at Robin. "Come to me, my pet." Terra's heart started beating rapidly. She kept her face calm and impassive. Turning around, he stepped up to his master, staring emotionlessly up at him. "Terra seems very uncomfortable with your decision. Let's see if she really is, hm?"

Terra looked calm but deep down she was nervous, disgusted even. She had a feeling Slade would make Robin do something she didn't want to see. Robin blinked.

"I'm fine, actually," she said, trying to see if that would help. "I just-"

"Robin, kneel." Terra's heart skipped a beat. Robin slowly got to his knees and was now reaching Slade's waist. Terra willed herself to remain calm. "Robin, show Terra how obedient you are." He placed a hand on the back of his head. "Please your master."

Terra could hear her heart beat in her ears. She kept absolutely silent and still however, not wanting to blow her cover. While gripping his hair gently, Robin reached up and unbuckled his belt. Luckily, Terra couldn't see anything except the back of his head. If she was closer, she'd be seeing a lot more.

Robin unzipped his master's Kevlar pants and lowered his boxers slightly. Slade stared down at him with a smirk behind his mask. Terra made sure not to look away, but Hell, she wanted to. She continued to look impassive, even as Robin gripped the man's hips. Opening his mouth, he engulfed Slade's arousal, his eyes lightly shut. The villain ran his gloved fingers lightly through his hair, coaxing him. Ignoring the gross taste of Slade, Robin moved farther along until he was almost deep throating. Slade chuckled, his body vibrating lightly.

"Good boy," he purred.

Terra continued to watch the scene before her. She was doing well, looking like this act wasn't bothering her. She swallowed unnoticeably.

_'I know what he's trying to do_. _He's trying to see if I give away something.' _She mentally smirked to herself. _'You trained me better than that, master.'_

Robin almost choked when the man came inside of his mouth. His eyes watered up ever so slightly. Gripping his hair lightly, Slade pulled him back and then helped him stand. Robin swallowed the man's cum, some of it trailing out of the corner of his mouth. With his thumb, the villain softly moved it across his lower lip and wiped the trail of cum away.

"It seems my notion was incorrect. Terra, you may go now."

Still pretending to be calm and undisturbed, Terra said, "Yes, master."

Turning around, she continued on her way at a normal pace. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare however. The door slid shut behind her. Robin was looking at the floor now, his face blank. Slade traced his thumb lightly over his lips.

"What do you say, Robin?"

The boy looked up at him. "Thank you, master."

Chuckling, Slade removed his mask and ran his tongue along the corner of his mouth, licking up remaining cum.

"Good boy," he purred before engulfing Robin's mouth with his own.

A few days later, the plan to kill Batman was about to begin. Slade was talking to Terra as Robin loaded his guns with bullets a few feet away. He smacked the covering shut with a loud click before placing it back in its case. The plan was to cause an explosion at a small, Wayne Enterprises lab to lure the Batman from his hiding place. Knowing there'd be a chase, Terra would be on a rock while Robin rode on a jet black motorcycle down the six-lane street. Their destination was the penthouse Bruce Wayne had owned after Wayne Manor had burned down fifteen years ago. If anyone got in the way, they were to be killed on sight.

Slade placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You are to leave around eight o'clock tonight. But first-" Terra pretended to ignore them as she loaded her own weapon. "-there is something you must do with me, Robin." Leaning close to his ear, he added in a whisper, "Meet me in our room in fifteen minutes, pretty bird."

"Yes master."

Slade lightly clapped Robin's shoulder and then left. The boy stared at his guns that he'd be using later tonight. Terra glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You-"

"I'm sorry you were forced to watch us the other day," Robin interrupted. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Terra glared at him. "Then why did you let it happen?" she asked angrily. Robin didn't reply. Terra turned her back on him. "Fine, whatever. I'm just trying to be your friend but you blow me off like I'm nothing." She started to leave. "Thanks a lot."

Terra kicked a box on her way out. Robin didn't look back. He slowly closed his eyes.

_'I'm sorry.' _

Putting Terra in the back of his mind, Robin opened his eyes, turned around, and headed out of the room.

* * *

Slade stared at Robin with a light smirk on his face. The boy's head was hanging over his stomach, his hands on the bed by his sides. He panted as he moved his ass up and down at a steady pace on top of Slade. The villain had his hand on his lower back, pushing him down as he went. Robin quickened his pace slightly, his panting getting louder. Seconds later, his master came. The boy was having trouble keeping his arms steady as they shook from his weight. Slade lightly ran the back of his fingers from his free hand across Robin's cheek. He looked up at him with glazed-over eyes.

"Why don't we try something different, pretty bird," the man said with a seductive purr. He carefully moved him off his lap before standing up. "Get comfortable while I get something, would you?" Slade stood up and went to the safe by the dresser. Robin took his spot. He lay on his back, his body slightly propped up by the red satin pillows. Slade took a black bundle out of the safe while Robin waited patiently for him. After closing the safe, the naked villain turned around and approached the bedside. "Place your hands above your head."

Robin did what he was told. Standing next to him, Slade wrapped black cloth around his arms and wrapped them up towards his hands. He then tied them around the headboard, keeping his arms in place. Slade stared down at him briefly before lightly trailing his fingertips over his skin. Robin shivered softly as they passed over his stomach. Closing his eyes, he turned his head the opposite direction.

"M-Master…"

Slade chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, my pet," he said in a low, seductive purr. "I will pleasure you soon enough." Robin shivered again when Slade teasingly ran his finger over the tip of his penis. "I will return shortly, I promise."

Moving away from the bed, Slade slipped on clean boxers and left the room. Robin tried to steady his breathing, but the feeling over his skin was lingering. He struggled in his bonds, wanting to pleasure himself with his own fingers. His heart was beating rapidly as his sensitive skin continued to tingle. The door soon slid back open and then closed. Seconds later, Robin felt something cold and wet touching his stomach. He opened his mouth and panted, his breath wavering in and out. His skin now felt like it was on fire as the freezing water of the ice cube traveled over his stomach. Slade chuckled lightly.

"Would you like it higher…or lower?"

Robin continued to pant but was able to find his voice somewhat. "L-L-Lower," he said, almost in desperation. Getting on his knees beside the bed, Slade moved the ice cube lower. Robin's body tensed at the extreme cold of the ice. He arched his head back, a moan almost escaping him. The room was fairly warm now, making the ice cube melt faster. His body shivered again. "M-Master…I…"

Robin's next breath hitched in his throat. He gasped ever so slightly as Slade lightly trailed the tip of his tongue over his right nipple. Sweat formed on his forehead and slid down the side of his face. Robin gritted his teeth suddenly and whimpered lightly. Slade had put the ice cube on the bed to where it rested against his balls. It continued to melt, his crotch quivering from the intense cold.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Slade whispered seductively in Robin's ear.

Robin swallowed before breathing out, "M-Master. _P-Please…_m-more…"

Slade chuckled. "Do you desire to be touched, my beautiful, little Robin?"

Robin continued to breathe erratically while replying weakly, "Y-Yes…master…"

Slade licked his earlobe. "Would you beg for it?" he asked before licking it again.

Robin took a second to reply. "M-Master, please…t-touch me…"

Slade chuckled in his ear, the sound reverberating. "Good boy."

Lifting his right hand, Slade trailed his fingers lightly over Robin's chest. His breath continued to waver in and out as he panted from the exotic, hot fingers teasingly touching his sensitive skin. He shivered again. While continuing to lightly trail his fingers over his body, Slade leaned towards his face and licked his cheek gently. Robin turned his head so their lips met. He opened his mouth, allowing the man's tongue to slip inside and coax his own. Ending his light touches, Slade maneuvered his body over the boy's own, his mouth never leaving his lips.

With one leg up, Slade spread Robin's legs opens, positioned himself in the right spot, and then swiftly thrust upward. He lightly gasped against his mouth from the sudden intrusion inside of him. Slade let up for air as he began moving in and out of him at a steady pace. Robin arched his head back and panted, his body shivering as lust took over. Slade quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming harder. After a few more hits, he came deep inside of the boy.

Robin's arms were starting to hurt as he lay back in exhaustion. He was breathing fast and hard, trying to steady his fast, beating heart. Slade pulled out of him, gently sat on the boy's stomach while keeping most of his weight up, and started untying the black cloth. He grabbed Robin's arms and slowly lowered them to his sides. The boy slowly opened his eyes.

"M-Master…"

Slade smirked softly. "Yes, Robin? What do you need?"

Robin closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. "Please…h-hold me, m-master…"

Slade smiled gently. Lying on the other side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around Robin's back and pulled him to his chest. The boy rested his head up against his collarbone, his eyes closed.

"You may rest until your mission tonight," Slade told him quietly. "I will wake you up."

Robin breathed steadily as his mind was drifting towards sleep. "Thank you…master," he said almost inaudibly.

Soon, Robin was fast asleep.


	13. A New Divide

Terra wearily watched as Robin placed his guns in his belt. He strapped his sheath over his right shoulder and then stuck his blade inside with a click. Lifting his hands to his head, he shook his spikes loose and then ruffled his hair to make it unruly like his master's. Terra looked away.

"Don't like spiky hair anymore?" she asked coolly. "You look better with spikes." Robin didn't reply as he stuck extra ammunition in his belt. "And try not to show off against your former mentor."

"I don't show off," the boy said calmly.

Terra snorted but said nothing more as the door into the garage opened. Slade approached his assassins.

"I hope you two are ready," he said, stopping a few feet from them. "The Batman isn't one to reckon with. One false move and you will lose. Isn't that right, Robin?"

"Yes master."

"Fail to kill the Bat, and you both will be punished for it," Slade continued. "After the bait goes off, wait fifteen minutes for Batman to show and then head for his penthouse. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master," both said simultaneously.

"Good, now go. Don't fail me."

With that said, Slade went back inside. Terra turned towards the large, automatic rising garage door where one motorcycle and a large rock sat waiting. She took the rock while Robin situated himself on the pure black motorcycle. The garage quickly rose, revealing a dark underground tunnel that led upward into Gotham forest. Terra jumped onto her rock and rose into the air.

"I hope we fail," she muttered before taking off through the tunnel.

Robin blinked in response to Terra's comment. Raising his right hand up, he stared down at it. He soon curled it into a fist.

"I am going to kill you for abandoning me," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Robin got onto his bike, started her up, and zoomed into the tunnel.

* * *

The bat signal lit up into the sky. Commissioner Gordon stood in front of the giant spotlight, waiting for the man the spotlight had been made for to come.

"What is it Gordon?"

The Commissioner turned around to address the Dark Knight.

"The teenage assassins confirmed by the President have been spotted near Wayne Enterprises. They're just sitting and waiting for something." Batman's eyes narrowed slightly. He had seen President Obama's announcement on the giant computer monitors in the Batcave. "Who knew Wayne's son would be corrupted so easily."

"Yes," Batman said, pretending to be oblivious, "very unfortunate. He deserves to be in Arkham along with Deathstroke."

"Indeed," Gordon said, turning back to the sky. "Think you can return him to Bruce Wayne and save-" Gordon had just looked back around, but Batman was gone. "Arkham would suit him just fine then."

The Commissioner sighed and turned off the spotlight before heading back to HQ. Meanwhile, a bomb went off on the middle floors of Wayne Enterprises. The windows shattered and plummeted towards the busy street. Soon, more bombs were set off along with the first, creating a chain reaction. Terra looked over her shoulder when she heard a motorcycle approaching.

"He's coming," she said.

Pulling out two guns with both hands, Robin aimed the one in his right behind him. Two bombs sat there. With two quick rounds, he shot them, causing them to blow.

"Let's go," the boy said calmly.

Gripping the handles, Robin revved up his motorbike and zoomed down the street, Terra following close behind. A black motorcycle with giant wheels zoomed out of the smoke the bombs had created. Batman sat in the driving seat, his big guns pointing forward towards the retreating assassins. Both Terra and Robin picked up speed. They zoomed in and out between vehicles that were in their way as they headed for Wayne's penthouse. It was on the outskirts of the city, away from prying eyes.

Soon the street was clear of vehicles as they began to stop~~just now realizing what was happening. Robin turned his head slightly to the left to look over his shoulder. Batman zoomed past the last car, allowing him to fire a few quick rounds. The boy moved sharply to the left, right before the bullets could hit him. Sparks flew from the street as they hit that instead. Turning around to face him, Terra threw a few rocks from the one she stood on at Batman's tires. He swerved to dodge them and then fired more rounds after turning the small rockets towards her. Terra swiftly moved around to dodge. One hit the bottom and then ricocheted off to fly towards Robin. Without looking, he aimed and fired, hitting Batman's bullet back towards him. The man swerved in his direction to avoid it. Robin suddenly lifted himself up off his seat as Batman fired a few more rounds. Terra moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily at him.

Ignoring her, Robin took his left hand off the handle and turned in order to see Batman. Terra snorted in annoyance when he jumped around in mid-air and started firing several bullets at the motorcycle. Batman activated his shields, the bullets sparking as they hit the less than indestructible steel. Robin's tires screeched momentarily when he landed back on his bike after turning back around. Terra growled in anger at him.

"I told you not to show off asshole!"

Robin ignored the comment. "Distract him."

Robin sped up, leaving Terra and Batman far behind. Turning to the man, the Geomancer threw more chunks of rock at his tires, trying to knock him off course. He easily dodged and fired more bullets. Robin looked over his shoulder momentarily before swerving back to the right. He quickly turned a corner, his tires screeching loudly. Lifting his right wrist to his mouth, Batman spoke into it.

"Alfred. Richard is on his way to the penthouse. See if you and Ace can talk some sense into him until I get there."

_"__Yes, Master Wayne."_

Batman reached into his belt this time, pulling out smoke bombs. He chucked them sideways at Terra. They exploded in her face, making her shut her eyes and cough violently. She quickly zoomed downward away from the smoke and opened her bleary eyes.

"Shit-"

Jumping backwards off her transportation, Terra crashed into a building. Her rock fell and crashed into Batman's bike. It knocked him over and he spun around a few times. Terra stood up on shaking legs after she fell to the ground. She looked over at him right when he stopped. Breaking her rock in five pieces, she chucked two at the bottom of the bike. Batman rolled away several times just in time before the bike exploded, sending large flames into the night air. He stood up on his feet right when Terra threw a rock at him. He was knocked back by the force of the blow.

Meanwhile, Robin was nearing the penthouse. There were no lights on, casting everything in pitch darkness. Stopping outside the garage, he slowly got off his bike and then unsheathed his sword. Being as stealthy and silent as a cat, he headed around to the back where the unused swimming pool sat. Reaching the back glass door, he cut the glass with his sword silently. Once a rectangle had been formed, it fell back. He quickly snatched it before it fell and broke against the concrete. He carefully set it down and went inside.

It was entirely quiet inside the tall, three-story house with its many glass windows, bar, giant fireplace on the second floor, and giant party room at the top. There were bedrooms as well without windows and had hardly been used. Finding the stairs, Robin carefully walked up them to the second floor. To get to the third floor, you had to take an elevator. Robin was just passing the fireplace to get to said elevator when the lights flickered on. The boy stopped but did not turn.

"Master Richard." It was Alfred. "Please, reconsider the life you have chosen."

Robin was still and silent for a few seconds before slowly pivoting around to face the old man. His eyes were almost closed as he stared emotionlessly at the man he once called _grandfather_.

"I didn't choose it, it was forced onto me. At first I hated it, despised it even, but then I learned to get used to it. It took me two and a half years to get used to killing those who got in my way. I've been perfectly obedient since a month ago and it was the smartest decision I have made since I left Batman's shadow. There is no one in the world who can change my mind about killing the man I once called my father."

Alfred stared at Robin in concern. "Master Richard-"

"Good-bye, Al."

Before the poor, old, British butler could react to that one simple word, Robin drove his sword through his chest. Alfred slumped over his shoulder, dead. Pulling the katana back, he stepped away, allowing the old man to fall in a bleeding heap on the floor. Robin slowly looked down at him, his face completely calm. He suddenly heard a whine and then a bark on the third floor. Turning back around, he continued past the fireplace and found the elevator. He pushed the third floor button. The door slid open five seconds later. He entered and the door shut. The elevator rose up and the door opened again. Robin stepped out, the door sliding shut. He looked around, but couldn't see his big, old dog Ace. The boy silently walked down the hall, keeping his ears alert and ready.

"Grr…"

Robin turned around. Ace, his old, black Great Dane was growling at him, his fangs fully exposed. With a ferocious bark, he ran towards the boy and quickly attacked. Robin fell from the weight of his dog. Ace bit and clawed at him. The boy had his sword arm raised, blocking his jaws. Managing to lift his left arm, Robin dropped his sword, gripped it in his left hand, and then stabbed the blade through the dog. Ace yelped in pain, blood splattering the floor around them. The Great Dane fell limp against the boy beneath him, blood pooling out of his fatal wound. Robin slowly pulled the blade out. He rested his arm on the floor for a few seconds before rolling over and pushing Ace off him. He pushed the dog away and stood up, stepping back to rest against the wall. He stared at the whining Ace emotionlessly.

Without a word, Robin continued down the hall. He stopped outside a door and heard something open from within. He looked over at it and stared for a few seconds before facing the door completely. Grabbing the handle, Robin pulled it down and pushed open the door. He stepped into the dark room, leaving the door standing open. The boy stopped a few feet from it, staring into the darkness.

"Why, Richard? Why did you kill Ace and Alfred?"

Batman stood in front of the giant window behind him. Robin stared blankly at him, blood dripping off the end of his katana.

"I was told to kill anyone who got in the way," he replied calmly. "If they hadn't been here to stop me from reaching you, they would still be alive."

Batman stepped forward so that Robin could see him a little clearer.

"I figured as much." He paused. "Richard, your mind has been warped and twisted by Deathstroke. You have killed countless lives because he made you do it. I hate to say it, Richard, but you have gone insane. We can make you better, Richard. We'll return to Wayne Manor, call Dr. Leslie, and fix your broken mind. Killing is wrong and you know that." There was a pause as the ex-dynamic duo stared silently at each other. "You know I love you Richard, but it might be the only way to save you. I heard everything that Deathstroke, _Slade_, has done to you since you left Gotham. He has caused you pain, turned you into an assassin, forced himself onto you. I know all of it, Richard, and I want to help you. We can put Slade away for life and save you. I love you, Richard. Slade doesn't."

About a minute of silence followed that small speech. Robin blinked.

"When you first heard I had gone missing, why didn't you come looking for me?" Batman didn't reply. "You say you love me, but not once have you left Gotham to search for me." Robin paused. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Batman took a moment to reply. "You know how crazy Gotham is, Richard." He stepped towards him. Robin took a step back. "There are villains out every night. I couldn't leave Gotham to search for you."

Robin blinked again. "If you love me so much, Bruce, then you should've come looking for me. I see now that all you ever cared about was a city that can never be saved. You could've had someone else protect this city while you looked for me. But all you did was sit here in Gotham, protect your company, and be Batman. If you really loved me, you would've looked for me."

Batman let out a quiet sigh. "I do love you Richard. I couldn't get Superman because he has to take care of Metropolis, the Justice League has been off on other planets, making sure alliances are still kept, and I was too busy being two completely different people. That doesn't mean I don't love you."

Robin ignored his reply. "No one looked for me when I went away, Bruce. You should've forgotten this city and looked for me. The only person who ever gave a damn about me was Slade; I was just too blind to not see it sooner. You don't love me, Bruce. No one but Slade loves me."

Batman frowned. "Rape and abuse isn't love, Richard, it's pain. That life isn't for you. Being a hero and a friend is. Your friends, Red, and I love and care about you. That's the life you need, Richard, not this. _No one_ deserves this kind of life. And especially not someone like you."

Robin blinked and then stepped to the right. A large boulder flew through the air and managed to catch a surprised Batman off guard. The Dark Knight flew back and crashed into the floor half a foot from the window. The rock crashed through, making the glass shatter outward into the air. The hero pushed himself up. His eyes narrowed behind his cowl.

"Robin is right you know, Bruce." Robin stepped back so that he stood directly in front of Slade. "If you truly loved your son, you would have forced yourself away from this Godforsaken city and searched for him. But you didn't and now he has been turned into my perfect, obedient pet. Isn't that right, Robin?"

Batman stood up and glared at him. "You brainwashed him, Wilson. Richard isn't in his right mind."

"On the contrary, Batman," Slade said, "Robin chose this life on his own three years ago. I just helped him along the way. His mind is perfectly normal."

Batman growled lightly. "Killing innocent people isn't _normal_, Wilson. You may look sane, but in actuality, you deserve a cell in Arkham."

Slade chuckled and placed his hand on Robin's pale shoulder. "Robin is as normal as they come, Bruce. He has no special powers or abilities like Terra and I do. He lives to only serve me; his master. My obedient boy has killed for me for almost three years. And I, unlike you, have given him _everything_ he desires. I have given him something you never did or could give. He and I will eventually have the world together. _I_ love him, Bruce, you do not."

Everyone was silent momentarily. Batman pulled out a bat-a-rang. "Unlike you, Wilson, I don't rape little children."

Batman chucked his bat-a-rang at Slade's masked face. Stepping forward and then pivoting around, Robin slashed the bat-a-rang in half with his katana. The two pieces had been knocked swiftly back at Batman, who didn't see the counterattack coming. The sharp pieces easily pierced through his armor and into his chest. He stepped back and clutched at it with his right hand. Blood dripped over his gloved fingers. Robin stood up straight and stared emotionless at his old mentor.

"Go on, Robin," Slade said. "Kill the one who abandoned you when you needed him the most. Don't do it for anyone but yourself. He deserves to die by your hand."

Batman swiftly pulled out three bat-a-rangs and chucked them. Only moving his sword arm, Robin managed to break them and send them back at the Dark Knight. The man used his arms to guard himself from the sharp objects. Pulling out the two pieces in his chest, Batman chucked them at Robin. The boy used his blade to knock them off course, hit the wall, and ricochet back at his former mentor. They sliced into his sides, causing blood to spurt out of his fresh wounds. Batman stepped back and then looked sternly at Robin.

"That's enough Richard," he said in a commanding voice.

Robin blinked. "It's Robin." With quick, undetected speed, Robin whipped out a gun and shot all his rounds at Batman. The man didn't have time to dodge. They flew right into his chest and stomach. Batman fell back with a crash after a bullet hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him off balance. Robin lowered his arm. Batman groaned in pain. After tossing the gun lazily aside, the teen approached him. He stopped and towered over the man, aiming his blade at his heart. "It's time you saw your parents again, Bruce."

Batman looked up from his lying position to see his ex-sidekick. "Y-You don't have to kill m-me, Richard," he said, pushing himself up. He fell sideways as pain coursed through him, but he managed to keep his balance. "We c-can still save y-you. You don't h-have to listen to S-Slade anymore." Robin's arm did not waver. "I-I'm sorry I c-couldn't look for you, b-but, that…that doesn't m-mean I s-stopped loving you." Robin's mind told him to thrust forward, but he didn't move. "P-Put the sword down, R-Richard, a-and let me h-help you."

The entire room was quiet now. Robin continued to stare unwavering, uncaringly down at Batman, but he still wouldn't strike. He couldn't understand why he was holding back. He blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, slowly lowering his arm back to his side. Hope filled Batman's mind at hearing those words. "Master, I'm sorry, but…" Batman's eyes widened. "…I can't do it."

Robin sheathed his sword, turned around, and walked back towards Slade. He walked right past him without a word. Slade stared down at the floor, disappointment filling his face.

"Terra, kill the Batman." He turned around and followed Robin, who left the room. "And do it quickly."

"Yes master." Slade walked out. Terra stared in apology at Batman, who was trying to get back up. She aimed a rock at his head but didn't throw it. The girl had tears forming in her light blue eyes. "Batman, I'm sorry."

A loud crunch sound could be heard in the hallway. Robin walked past Ace's body. He suddenly slumped to the floor after he had been harshly kicked by Slade. Towering over him, he glared.

"You were ordered to kill Batman yourself. Instead, you walk away and make Terra do it. You disobeyed me. Why?"

Robin took a moment to reply. "If you had to kill me with no other choice, would you?"

Slade seemed surprised by this question. Robin looked away and closed his eyes. Slade stared silently down at him a few seconds longer before exhaling.

"Let's go."

Without a word, Robin stood up and headed towards the elevator. Slade stared after him. Terra soon stopped beside him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he turned on you," she said casually.

Slade looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Dear child, you don't know what you're talking about."

Terra watched as Slade walked after Robin, who entered the elevator. The girl looked back over her shoulder and saw Ace, bleeding and dying. The same could not be said for Batman.

Sighing heavily, Terra soon joined her master and best friend in the elevator.

* * *

Terra was in bed, asleep. Robin stared emotionlessly at the floor in his and Slade's bedroom. The villain stared impatiently at him.

"I am still trying to decide your punishment for disobeying me, Robin. You knew the consequences for your actions. What do you think you deserve, hm?" Robin wouldn't look at him. He reached up to grip his scarred collarbone. Slade noticed the gesture. "I see…" There was a pause. "Robin, follow me."

Robin stood up the second after he said this. He followed Slade out of the room and towards the stairs to the basement. They descended the steps in silence. Upon reaching the middle of the big room, Slade grabbed Robin's right arm and raised it towards the ceiling. The boy allowed him to clamp a cold shackle around his wrist. He did the same to his other arm. Slade stared at him silently for a few seconds before reaching into his belt.

"I never wanted this to happen, but you have given me no choice." Slade pulled out a thin knife. Robin stared calmly at him as he stood on the floor in front of him. "You knew what would happen if you disobeyed me." Resting the blade on the boy's chest he added, "I am doing this for your own good, Robin."

Robin blinked. "Yes, master, I know." Nodding, Slade gripped Robin's right shoulder, held his body steady, and then swiftly pulled the blade across his chest, drawing a line of blood. The red crimson liquid dripped down his pale chest, staining his skin. Robin didn't react to it. He just stared at Slade, his face completely blank. "Master…?"

Slade looked at his face. "Yes, Robin?"

"I'm sorry."

There was a pause.

"I know you are, Robin," Slade said calmly before cutting into his chest again, in the exact same place. After a third cut, he pocketed his knife and then gripped the sides of Robin's ribcage. The boy was starting to sweat. "Hold still; it will sting."

Robin stared down at his master as he ran his tongue up over his chest and past the cuts. He didn't seem disturbed at all by this act. He closed his eyes, drowning out the pain. Once the blood flow had stopped, Slade pulled his head back and stared at Robin calmly. He opened his eyes halfway to stare back. Stepping back, the villain slowly ran his fingers over the long cuts. Robin shuddered slightly.

"Master…"

Without a word, Slade walked around behind him, grabbed his arms, and pulled them down, the chains coming down from the ceiling. He held Robin's arms against his chest. With his right hand, he slid it between the boy's jeans and boxers. Robin arched his head back against his chest when he slowly stroked him with his fingers. Soon the villain's entire gloved hand was around his member, stroking him faster and harder. Robin opened his mouth and started panting, ecstasy flowing through his stomach. Soon the tightness in his jeans was getting unbearable. Slade quickly yanked his belt off and unzipped them. He managed to pull the boy's dick from his boxers. His pumps became faster, much more passionate. Robin was going to cum soon.

White, sticky semen splattered the floor at Robin's feet. Grabbing the back of his jeans and boxers, Slade yanked them down to his knees. The boy's arms stayed bent as he held them to his chest. Slade slid his gloved hands over his hips, making him shiver. Holding his face by his head, Slade licked his earlobe and then bit into it. Robin's heart skipped a beat when he went to his shoulder next. He felt his master's hot, slick tongue on his skin. He bit down hard when Slade's teeth sank into him, drawing blood.

"M-Master…"

Before Robin knew what happened, he was sitting on the floor in Slade's lap. The villain wrapped his right arm around his chest, pinning his arms against his sides. With his free hand, Slade unbuckled his belt, pulled down his zipper, and removed his hardening cock from his boxers. Pushing his hand beneath his ass, he lifted Robin up and then slammed him harshly back down onto his penis, going in all the way to the hilt. Keeping his hand there, he lifted him up and then slammed him back down. Opening his mouth, Robin panted with his eyes lightly closed. He leaned his body against Slade, his hands in front of his face. His eyes slowly opened, his once bright blue eyes clouded over by lust and death.

With his arms securely against him, Robin managed to lift himself up an inch or two and then slam himself back down. Within seconds he had a perfect rhythm going as he moved himself up and down on top of Slade. The villain gripped his ass with both hands, lifted him up, and then slammed him back down again to help him.

Robin rested his forehead against his hands. His chest heaved as his breathing became heavy and hard. He almost cried out when his master came deep inside of him. Sweat poured down his chest and stomach. Slade breathed hot on his shoulder as he tried regaining his breath.

"P-Punished enough, pretty bird?"

Robin closed his eyes as he tried regaining his own shortened breath. He felt the man's hands leave his ass. The boy wanted to feel those hands touching him again.

"N-No…"

Slade stared blankly at the back of his head. "You want more, don't you?"

Robin slowly pulled his legs towards him. "Yes master, I do."

Slade licked his ear. "Good boy…"

Robin was soon turned around in his master's lap, the chains rotating with him. Holding the base of his legs with a firm grip, Slade lifted him up and then slammed him back down until balls met flesh. Robin rested his hands against his chest and hung his head. Hot air came out of his mouth as he panted. As he arched his head back when his prostate was hit, Slade stuck his tongue into Robin's mouth and passionately kissed him. He soon had his ass moving up and down at a fast pace as he continued to fuck him. Robin was now having trouble breathing. He managed to move his head to the right and was panting louder than before. Slade attacked his neck instead, his own breath faltering against his skin.

With a final drop onto his cock, Slade came. Taking deep breaths, Robin rested his entire weight against him, his eyes closed. His wrists were starting to ache from the tight shackles. His chest throbbed.

"M-Master…m-my chest…it…h-hurts…"

"Shh," Slade breathed into his ear, "it's supposed to. Just relax until I am perfectly satisfied you have been punished enough. You can wait five minutes."

Robin rested his sweaty head against Slade's chest, trying to steady his breathing. The villain's arms moved up along his back until they rested in the middle. He wrapped them tightly around him.

"Y-Yes master."

Slade rested his head on Robin's right shoulder, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face; the basement was hotter and stuffier than the master bedroom back in Tokyo. Five minutes later, Slade unclamped the shackles from Robin's wrists, revealing some bruising on his pale skin. Holding him tightly, he stood up and headed for the basement stairs. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck, his head tucked under his chin. He closed his eyes, his breathing back to normal. Reaching the master bedroom about a minute later, Slade went into his bathroom, set Robin in the tub, and turned on the hot water with little cold. The boy rested against the wall, his eyes now half open. After getting undressed, Slade stepped in behind him and sat down. The faucet was shut off once the bath was filled with steaming, hot water. The villain got his hands wet before grabbing the bar of soap.

"It will hurt." Cupping water into his left hand, Slade rested it against Robin's cuts and repeated the process. The boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Lathering his hands with soap, Slade started washing dried blood from his chest and was cleaning the wounds. The suds were tinged pink and were streaming down Robin's chest and stomach. "Tomorrow I have decided to go visit Gotham's cemetery with you and Terra. I'm fairly certain you would like to visit your parents' graves before we go to the capitol. It has been eleven years since you saw them last."

As Robin opened his eyes, tears formed. They instantly dripped down his cheeks as he remembered that painful day eleven years ago. He was only eight when he watched his parents fall to their deaths. Mob Boss Tony Zucco had done the deed by removing the trapeze bolts from their place. Ever since that day, Robin hated the man with a passion. At one point he wanted to kill him for what he had done, but was taught that revenge solved nothing and that it wouldn't bring his parents back. Now with Batman dead, the vow he had made was null and void.

Robin swallowed his sob back. Slade ignored his sniffle as he started washing his hair. He was slow and gentle, running his fingers thoroughly through his messy hair.

"We will be here for another two weeks," Slade soon said. "I'm sure that will give you enough time to make the man responsible for your parents' deaths to die by your hands. As far as I know, he still lives here." Robin didn't reply. Once his master was done washing him and making sure he was fully clean, he wiped his tears away with his wet hands. Slade wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him up against him. "No more crying pretty bird." Robin rested his head against Slade's chest, his eyes closed again. Exhaustion slowly overtook him and he drifted off to sleep. Slade rested his head against his temple. "I will find him for you, my little Robin."

Making sure not to wake him, Slade stood up, stepped out of the tub and headed out of the room. Going to the closet, he pulled out a towel and wrapped it around the boy's chest. Going to the bed, he set Robin down sideways and carefully dried his body and hair. Water dripped off his bangs as it hung over his forehead. Again his face looked very calm as though he hadn't had nightmares in weeks. Slade still found this very odd. Once or twice during the night the boy would mutter in his sleep. Now he never spoke at all.

Shaking his head to brush his thoughts aside, Slade went back into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, he was dressed for bed. Going to his discarded belt, he pulled out his special ointment. He then sat on his knees at the side of the bed to apply it to Robin's chest. Once the medicine was rubbed into his skin, Slade stared at him as he breathed with his mouth partly opened. Lifting his hand, he ran it through Robin's hair, pushing it off his forehead. His hair didn't feel as soft as it used to be. Slade never really thought about it until now.

_He has been away from the life he once had for a while now. It affects the mind and body drastically. This life you have given him is stressful._

Brother Blood was right of course. Ever since becoming Slade's assassin, Robin had lost most of his usual spark. After only a year of killing innocent people, the boy's hair had become dull, his eyes were clouded, and his skin grew pale. After a while, he rarely spoke or acknowledged anyone besides Slade and Terra. Even now he didn't talk to the girl much. Terra never talked to him much either.

"Not once have you've complained about this life," Slade muttered while still running his hand gently through Robin's hair. "And yet, you are so broken…" After staring at him a few seconds longer, Slade leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Robin's forehead. "Good night…my little Robin."

After running his hand through Robin's hair one last time, Slade stood up, walked around the bed, and lay down on his side, his back facing him. Closing his eyes, he instantly fell asleep.


	14. There is No God

The only trouble Jump City had had for the last two months was Dr. Light stealing twice from a bank, Mad Mod trying to turn America into Great Britain once, and a few old HIVE members wreaking havoc in jewelry stores and one museum. Other than that, the city was quiet and crime free. Changeling was flipping through channels, trying to find a great zombie movie to watch. He was about to pass by the news station when the headline caught his attention. His green eyes widened.

"DUDES! EMERGENCY!"

Within seconds, the other Titans and Red were in the main room, staring at the TV. Changeling turned it up.

"Our Top Story today is very shocking to say the least. The famous vigilante Batman has been found, dead, in a Bruce Wayne penthouse." Everyone's eyes widened in shock upon hearing those words. "Officials say he was on the third floor in a large room near the end of the hallway where a black Great Dane, with a tag that read, Ace, was found, bloodied and dead. On the second floor, a British man named Alfred Pennyworth was also found dead. Mr. Pennyworth and Ace both have lived with Bruce Wayne in Wayne Manor, according to famous Dr. Leslie. The police and DA have tried contacting Mr. Wayne, but he appears to be missing.

"It has been confirmed how the deaths occurred. Mr. Pennyworth and Ace were both run through by either a knife or, what experts say, a sword. Batman suffered numerous stab and bullet wounds, but what killed him was a harsh blow to the head. The window behind where Batman was found had been broken through by something large. A rock had been found in the empty swimming pool. Officials believe the rock was what killed the Dark Knight." The reporter held his finger to his earpiece. He looked away from the camera momentarily. "I have just gotten word that Batman's identity has not been revealed yet and no one knows if they should remove the cowl or not. More on that later tonight."

The TV was instantly shut off. Everyone was silent.

"It definitely had to be Terra and Robin," Raven soon said. "Batman is dead and Robin is still at large. We have to stop him at all costs now. His next target will be the President. We can't let him get killed."

There was a moment of silence. Red was staring transfixed at the floor. He slowly looked up.

"We have to go to Gotham then. First Johnny Rancid in LA and now Alfred, Batman, and Ace have been killed. I bet if I talked to Robin alone and without any distractions, I could bring him back."

"Red-" Raven started.

Red looked at her. "I have to at least try," he said encouragingly. "Raven, please, we have to save him from himself and Slade. We have to keep trying. I'm not ready to give up yet. There's still a chance!" The other Titans looked away. Red looked at all of them, hoping someone would back him up. Sadly, no one spoke. His shoulders fell. "I'm going to Gotham. There's still a chance. And if he won't come willingly, then I'll drag him home. What do you say? Let's go to Gotham together, keep track of their movements, and then, if Robin doesn't listen, we can go to the capitol to protect the President. I can't just sit here and do nothing while Robin is under Slade's control. We have to give it a try."

Everyone was silent for about a minute. Changeling looked up at him.

"Red's right dudes. I mean, there's no hurt trying one more time, right?"

After a few seconds of thinking, the others had to agree.

"We'll leave tomorrow then," Raven said. "We'll get ready for the trip tonight. Red, I need to talk privately with you." Nodding, Red followed Raven out of the main room and into the hall. They stood outside Robin's old room. "We can only give Robin one last chance. If he tries to kill you, then his chance is gone. Do I make myself clear?"

Red nodded. "Yes, I understand. If he doesn't listen to me, I will drag him back if I have to."

Raven sighed. "It might be one of our only options."

Turning around, Raven walked down the hall and entered her room. Red looked at Robin's door and stared at his name. He ran his thumb across the painted letters.

"I will save you, Robin," he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Red turned around and left.

* * *

It was very cloudy in Gotham the next day. The wind blew through Robin's hair as he stared down at the graves before him. The names John and Mary Grayson were engraved in the smooth stone. He remembered the funeral all too clearly. It had rained that day. It was also the same day Bruce Wayne took in Richard Grayson as his own son. Terra stood on his right, staring at him. A few minutes of silent staring later, she moved away. Slade stood behind the boy on his left, his arms folded over his chest.

"I located the man who killed your parents. You have my permission to go out and kill him."

Robin didn't reply. Terra returned, holding a small bouquet of flowers. She thrust them at him without looking. Robin looked at them as they bounced in front of his face.

"For their graves," she muttered.

Hesitating momentarily, Robin slowly took the flowers, bent down in front of his parent's graves, and set the flowers down. Terra walked off again. Robin stared at his parents' names a few seconds longer before looking to where she had gone. Terra stood at a different grave, tracing her fingers over the words the boy could not see. Slade watched Robin approach her. He stopped beside her, looking at the words. The only name written there was Markov. Robin blinked in confusion.

"I almost forgot they had been buried here," Terra suddenly said, staring at the grave. "My parents had given me the name Tara Markov. My father was the king of Markovia. After I gained my powers when I was seven, we moved here to Gotham. I murdered my parents when I was only ten-years-old. I fled and gave myself the name Terra without a last name. For four years I couldn't control my powers. One night, while trying to steal to survive, I accidentally caused a building to collapse on top of me. I thought I was going to die. After resting for a few minutes and trying to remain calm, I managed to move rubble away and get out. I couldn't go very far as exhaustion and the small blow to my head consumed me. I hid myself in an alley and rested. When I came about, I was no longer in the alley but a hotel room. The injuries I had obtained had been cleaned and bandaged." Robin blinked. "I was about fourteen when I joined Slade. He had saved my life and I knew that I had to repay him somehow. He helped me control my uncontrollable powers and gave me a home. I swore to serve him as my master ever since."

Robin stared down at Terra in silence for a long time. He looked back at his parents' graves. Without a word, he walked back, picked up some of the flowers, and returned to Terra's side. Crouching beside her, his arms on his legs, he held the flowers out to her. Terra stared at them for a few seconds before taking them from his hand. Robin stood up and watched as she laid them down and stared at the stone in silence. Silent tears formed and trickled down her cheeks.

A minute later, Terra stood up, turned, and started walking away. Robin stared silently after her. Slade stopped behind him, placing his hand on his naked shoulder.

"Unlike Terra, you can avenge your parents, Robin. You should make the man responsible suffer. Like you have suffered."

Robin blinked and slowly looked at the grassy ground. A tear dripped off the end of his nose. Without a word, he turned to the right and started walking away. Slade stared after him, his face full of concern for his boy. With one final look at both sets of graves, the villain walked after Terra and out of sight, right as it started to rain.

* * *

There was a roar of laughter in a dark abandoned building.

"The Batman is dead! The Batman is dead! What glorious day this is! Hahaaaaa!" The Joker stood before his henchmen, who were chuckling. "I must know who did it so I can congratulate and kill them myself!"

The screech of a door suddenly echoed around the building.

"Good luck with that Sweetie." Joker turned around and saw Catwoman approach. She stopped a few feet away from him. "I know who killed Batman and I dare-say, no one can defeat him."

The Joker snorted with laughter. "My dear Catwoman, how would you know if you haven't tried?"

Catwoman snorted. "I have met him, Joker, and I know who trained him."

"Oh really? And who would that be? Lex Luthor? Riddler? Penguin-?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator."

Silence filled the room at Catwoman's answer. The Joker looked slightly stunned.

"And who did Deathstroke train exactly?" he asked once the initial shock passed.

"Why, Batman's ex-sidekick," Catwoman said.

Joker was silent momentarily. He soon roared with laughter. Holding his hand to his head, he closed his eyes and started turning around in a circle.

"This is just wonderful! The Batman was killed by his own brat! Who'd have thought it?" Joker stopped and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. He turned back to Catwoman, who wasn't laughing. "This is wonderful, really. Who knew that brat would turn to the dark side?"

Catwoman snorted. "Deathstroke is very manipulative, Joker. No doubt the boy's mind is warped."

The Joker chuckled. "Then I should congratulate him on a job well done."

"Robin didn't kill the Batman."

Catwoman turned halfway around. Slade came out of the shadows, his eye slightly narrowed. The Joker stepped forward and giggled.

"Catwoman says otherwise."

Slade folded his arms over his chest. "I ordered him to kill the Bat, but something held him back. My assassin Terra killed him instead."

Catwoman walked over and clung her arm around Slade's shoulders.

"Where is Robin now? He is your obedient pet, isn't he? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

Slade moved her arm off his neck. "Robin is out killing the man who murdered his parents when he was only eight." He looked at the Joker. "You still haven't figured it out yet."

Joker chuckled."Figured out what? Who cares who the brat is? He means nothing to me."

Catwoman grinned. "Robin is Richard "Dick" Grayson, Joker. Which means the Batman is none other than Bruce Wayne himself."

The Joker looked stunned now. "That brat killed his own father? Now that _is_ surprising. So let me guess; his next target is Tony Zucco?"

"Exactly," Slade said.

Catwoman purred against him. "So, Deathstroke, how did you break him so easily? I saw his numerous scars two weeks ago. I've whipped him to break him once before but he managed to stay sane…and he was only ten. What was your method?"

Slade looked at her. "As you have said, Catwoman; manipulation. Two and half years ago, I threatened the life of someone he once cared dearly for. If Robin obeyed, his lost lover would stay alive."

Catwoman grinned. She rummaged through one of her pockets and pulled out the ring she had taken from Robin.

"You mean the girl who gave him this?" she asked, showing it to him.

Slade snorted softly. "His ex is a boy. It was the only thing left of that brat that I allowed him to keep."

"You converted a pixie to villainy?" Slade and Catwoman looked at a disgusted Joker. "I find that very hard to believe. That brat always had a crush on Batgirl, that much was certain."

Catwoman wrapped her arms over Slade's shoulder. "I didn't know you were into little boys, Deathstroke," she said, her claws clinking together.

Slade snorted. "Robin isn't so little anymore. In fact, he is nineteen. And besides, do I look like a man who cares about the law?"

Catwoman chuckled. "Still, hard to believe you love him."

Joker snorted. "More like he wants to rape his little brains out."

Catwoman stepped away from Slade. "Oh Joker, I'm sure you have thought of doing the same thing at some point." Joker snorted. Catwoman looked at Slade. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Deathstroke. Are you sticking around for now?"

Slade was about to reply, but a voice behind him cut him off.

"Master…"

Slade and Catwoman turned around. Robin stood behind them, his chest covered in blood.

"We were just leaving, Robin," Slade said approaching him. "You overdid it I see."

Robin blinked. "He deserved it," he said calmly.

The Joker grinned. "Hello, Robin. Remember _me_?"

Robin stared emotionless at Joker, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"May we go home now, master?" he asked, looking at Slade.

The villain nodded. "Yes, Robin, we're leaving." He looked at Catwoman. "Good night."

"Night Deathstroke; Robin."

Slade started walking away. Robin stared at the Joker a few seconds longer before turning around and following his master. Joker watched as they blended in with the darkness. Seconds later, he snorted.

"If anyone deserves to be in Arkham Asylum, it's that brat."

Catwoman was staring into the darkness, grinning. "Yes, he seems to be a child of the Devil." She waved her hand as she started to leave. "Good night, Joker."

Catwoman soon blended into the darkness.

* * *

Robin stared up at the streaming jets as they rained down over his dim eyes. Zucco's blood swiveled down the drain and into the pipes. He blinked.

"Bruce was right," he said calmly. "Revenge won't bring you back." Robin hung his head, allowing the water to drip off his bangs. Closing his eyes, he allowed the tears to fall. He formed a fist with his left hand, raised it up, and slammed the bottom of it against the side of the shower. He opened his eyes, tears continuing to fall. "I have no one left but you master."

Standing up straight, Robin wiped his eyes and then turned off the shower. He opened the door, stepped out, and wrapped his towel around his waist. Leaving the bathroom, he quickly put on clean boxers and jeans. His communicator suddenly beeped. Slowly looking at his dresser, Robin reached over and picked it up. He lifted the lid. A map of Gotham appeared. A red light was flashing on screen. It was stationed over the Headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. Within the red dot was a tiny _T_. Robin blinked.

"Hey, Robin, want to-" Terra stopped upon seeing the room empty. Robin was gone. She looked around and saw his communicator. Picking it up, she saw the dot. Her eyes widened. "The Titans are here?"

Making sure Slade didn't come by, she closed the lid and pocketed it. Going to Robin's window, she jumped out, landed on a rock, and zoomed towards the city.

Robin flew up onto the roof of the Wayne building. He walked forward a few feet before stopping in front of Red X. They were standing in front of the illuminating letters spelling out WAYNE. They stared in silence at each other for a long time.

"Robin, come home," Red said. "What you did to Alfred, Ace, and Batman was wrong. He loved you more than anyone, even me. Alfred was like your grandfather; he loved you too. And Ace, he was your dog, Robin. Don't you feel at all ashamed for doing what you did?"

Robin blinked. "No." Red's eyes narrowed. "I don't feel anything anymore. Bruce loving me was nothing but a lie. And like him, Alfred, Ace, and my parents, you're dead to me. The only person I need now is Slade. Now go home, Red. I'm never going back to live with you and the Titans. There is nothing you can say to change my mind."

Red glared at him. "Fine, in that case…" Robin turned around and was going to leave. "…I'll break your arms and legs and drag you home."

Robin stopped in his tracks and then slowly looked over his shoulder. Red stepped back upon seeing the look in his eye. A shiver went down his spine. He had to agree with Catwoman; Robin's eyes looked like the Devil's.

Turning around completely, Robin reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He slowly pulled it out of its sheath, resting the tip of the blade on the roof floor.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you," he said calmly.

Without a second's hesitation, Robin ran forward, sword at the ready. Red whipped out several X's and chucked them. The young assassin blocked them all with his blade as he approached Red for an attack. He performed an overhead strike. The thief dodge rolled backwards and quickly landed on his feet. He raised his right arm up to block a punch. Red X pushed Robin backwards and then quickly whipped out a kunai and smoke bomb. Robin raised his sword up horizontally right after he threw the bomb first and then the kunai. The point of the blade hit the bomb, making it go off. Smoke billowed out of it, clouding Robin's vision. He jumped backwards out of it.

Red chucked five throwing X's through the smoke. They flew out, almost catching Robin off guard. He raised his left arm in defense, the blades sinking into his flesh. The smoke cleared. Red aimed a swift punch for his face. Robin fell back and was quickly punched again. Red then sent a roundhouse kick to his chest. The boy crashed into the floor, rolled over, and quickly got to his feet. After throwing his katana into the air, Robin pulled out an X and chucked it before easily catching the sword. Red deflected the boomerang with an X that appeared on the top of his hand. It vanished back into his glove. Both boys stared intently at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Red glared.

"I bet you don't have what it takes to kill someone you once loved." Robin's emotionless stare did not change. "If you couldn't even kill Batman, then what makes you think you'll be able to kill me?"

Robin blinked. "Because I don't care if you're dead."

Red snorted. "By the end of this battle, you will be coming home with me."

"I highly doubt it."

Right after Robin said this, he yanked out a boomerang in his arm and chucked it before running at Red again. The thief deflected it with the wrist guard on his right hand. He held up both hands when Robin attacked with an overhead arc. Red blocked the blade with his X guard and then pushed him back. Robin slashed out with a sideways arc next. Red blocked again. Gripping the hilt with both hands, the young assassin turned around and managed to pull the thief over his shoulder. Red crashed onto his back and then rolled over as he slid back. He jumped backwards to dodge the blade coming up above his head. Robin landed in a crouch, the tip of his blade sinking into the roof. Quickly pulling it out, he got to his feet and ran at Red right when he landed on his feet. He barely had time to raise his arm guard to block.

Soon the blades of both weapons clashed, sparks flying every so often. Red and Robin maneuvered around the roof in circles as they attacked simultaneously. An overhead strike here, a dodge there, a few kicks from Red were easily blocked or dodged, and neither would let up nor give in to the others' onslaught.

Deciding to get an advantage, Robin threw his sword up into the air and sent a roundhouse kick at Red's chest. The thief jumped back to dodge. He was now close to the edge of the roof, his arm guards returning to his gloves. The katana gracefully went into the sheath on Robin's back. The boy charged at Red, who pulled out several throwing X's. He chucked them. Robin blocked them with his arms, the blades going into his flesh. Red stepped back when Robin jumped at him. He tackled Red, sending them both tumbling off the roof of the tall skyscraper.

Red raised his arms up in defense when Robin aimed his right fist at his face. The thief kicked him off, sending him up into the air. Rolling over backwards, Red's hand touched the glass, causing him to slide down the side of the building. Robin's feet landed on a different floor window and he pushed off, aiming another punch at the thief. Red pushed off with his hand and rolled sideways to the left, his feet going up into the air. He grabbed the young assassin's arm with his feet as it sailed passed. The thief spun clockwise, throwing Robin to the right. He performed the splits to release him and then landed on his feet, sliding sideways down the building. Robin landed on his feet, slid to the right diagonally, and then pushed off quickly. He tackled Red again, his feet in his stomach. The assassin pulled out the X in his arm and stabbed him in the shoulder. Red growled as blood dripped down his suit. Robin then aimed a punch for his face.

Lifting his right leg, Red performed a sloppy roll over kick, forcing Robin into the glass window. They continued to fall down it, both aiming well-deserved punches and kicks at each other. They were halfway down the building now when Robin decided to fly. After a swift kick to Red's chest, he fell back, whipped out his grapple, and aimed upward. The piercing arrowhead point shot out of the end and quickly flew high into the air. There was a satisfying thunk as it pierced through a windowsill. Robin flew up into the air right when Red whipped out his own grapple. He fired, the tip flying upward as well. It sunk through a windowsill and flew Red up.

Red and Robin both landed on their respected windowsill at the same time. The thief activated the magnets within his pure black shoes and started running up the metal window borders. Robin used his acrobatic skills to back flip onto other sills and continue from there. With his magnets still activated, Red pushed off when he was almost side-by-side with him several feet apart. Robin back flipped onto a sill two stories away from him as he landed underneath him. Red ran up the wall, whipping out more throwing X's. He chucked them at Robin's exposed stomach. He allowed the blades to enter his arm as he used it for defense. Jumping up from the distracted boy's reaction, Red landed on his windowsill, pinning him against the glass. He growled at him.

"Stop purposefully letting me hurt you," he said angrily, a fist forming away from his head. He paused, glaring at him. Robin didn't move; just stared into the whites of Red's mask. "Why do you hate me so much? Why did you let Bruce die? I can't stop thinking about it and all these damn questions keep entering my head! What the fuck did we do to make you hate us? We were your friends and you threw us away like trash! I promised I'd get you back and I vowed to kill Slade but you won't get it through your thick head that he is hurting you! I can't stop him by myself! I need that katana and I will force it from you if I fucking have to! Let me help you, Robin! You are _nothing_ but Slade's-!"

Red stopped. Robin stared intently at him in silence. He blinked.

"Say it," he said calmly. "Go ahead and say it."

Red's arm shook as he restrained himself from punching Robin's lights out. He growled.

"You're Slade's fuck toy and that is all he cares about. He doesn't love you!"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. His face was still blank and emotionless. "No, _you_ don't love me." Red's eyes widened in surprise. "You asked me why I hate you and here's my answer." Leaning his head up to his ear, Robin whispered, "You and Bruce abandoned me when I needed you the most."

Red was caught off guard at the response. Gritting his teeth and glaring, he punched Robin in the face. The boy's head hit the window, cracking it. Red growled at him.

"We didn't abandon you! We kept track of your movements, paid people to keep a close eye on you, and left our home to get you back! We didn't abandon you, Robin, you abandoned us! I _died_ the day you pushed me away to save me! For God's sake, get that through your head!"

Red was seething. Robin just stared calmly at him. "There is no God."

Red was suddenly elbowed in the face. With the magnets still activated, he fell back and crashed against the bottom window. Turning around, Robin continued back up the skyscraper, trying to get himself as far away from him as possible. Red swung his body to the right and quickly deactivated the magnets. He fell sideways but managed to grab the metal window border. Placing his feet against it as he slid down, he reactivated his magnets and stopped. Regaining his balance, he continued running up the building, trying to catch up to Robin.

Robin soon aerial flipped up onto the roof. He ran across it, the white of the WAYNE sign glowing off his skin. He yanked out the throwing X's in his arm finally, spun around in mid-air, and chucked them at the giant sign. Red landed on the roof right as the blades sliced through the support beams like butter. He pulled out two kunai and two bombs, stuffing them into the tiny holes. Running forward, he chucked them at Robin. The boy deflected the kunai with his sword quickly after it came out of its sheath. They flew off towards the letters, which were starting to fall. The kunai hit the glass covering of the lights and the bombs exploded. There were several large explosions as the electricity and bombs combined. Glass shattered and flew through the air. Sticking his blade into the floor, Robin braced himself as a bright light formed around the roof. The explosions sent Red off his feet. He crashed into the floor after spinning around to the left several times. The back of his head collided with the metal floor, blacking him out. Robin clenched his eyes shut as the light grew brighter and more blinding. Once the roof was covered in the light, there was a loud explosion and then…

Nothing.


	15. He is Robin, The One I Love

Red's mask was lying a few feet away from his right hand. A shoe touched down behind his head. Robin looked down at him in silence, his face blank. His katana was in his right hand, the tip of the blade touching the floor. The letters from the WAYNE sign were broken and littered where they had fallen. They crackled on and off as they tried to stay alive. Robin blinked.

"Red?" The thief didn't reply. His mouth was partly open as he lay there unconscious. "Red?" Robin paused, staring in silence at his ex-fiancé. He blinked. "Red…"

Thunder rolled in the sky. Soon it started to downpour onto the roof. Robin continued to stare in silence at Red, even as his skin was getting soaked to the bone. Goose bumps that he ignored formed on his chest and arms. His hair lay flat on his head.

Slowly lifting his sword, Robin placed it back in its sheath. He was about to turn and walk away, but a stabbing pain entered his stomach. Falling to his knees, Robin coughed violently, blood splattering the floor. He slowly opened his eyes. Red's face was inches from his dripping wet bangs. Robin blinked.

Standing up, he turned around, and started to walk away. Reaching the end of the roof, Robin jumped off and vanished out of sight. Seconds later, Raven came flying through the air towards Red, who was still unconscious. She touched down in a crouch, her cloak floating behind her. It lay soaking wet against her back. Her eyes were narrowed as she frowned.

"We were too late," she whispered.

Soon the others arrived. Changeling ran over to Red's fallen form. He landed beside him on his hands and knees, looking down at him in fear.

"He's still alive!" he shouted over the rain and thunder. He looked at the fallen WAYNE sign. "I think he may have hit his head after the explosion knocked him off his feet!" Raven and Starfire landed beside him. Changeling's ears fell. "Robin's scent is all over him. They definitely had a battle here."

Cyborg crouched beside the fallen thief. He picked him up in his arms and stood up straight.

"Let's go back to the T-ship."

A black hole formed underneath all of the Titans and Raven teleported them away. Meanwhile, Terra was soaring through the streets on a boulder. Most people had retreated into bars, stores, or homes to escape the rain and storm. A few yards away she saw a slightly huddled form against a brick building. Water dripped from Robin's bangs while he stared at the ground in front of him. His left side was leaning against the wall. Terra slowly touched down in front of him. She stared at his emotionless face in silence for a while. Robin wouldn't look at her.

"Let's go home," she finally said, holding her hand to him.

Rain continued to pour over their bodies. Robin slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Rain splattered the window of a small abandoned house with a flat roof. Robin's head was leaning against the glass while he stared out at the cloudy, gloomy day. He sat on a small, gloss, wood ledge that came out from the window. He continued to stare blankly out with half-closed eyes as he spoke.

"I hate it here. I hate this place more than Gotham. The pollution here is worse than back there. I can't stand the sound of honking cars and taxi cabs or the cold, gloomy days that always seem to linger. This city is disgusting and full of toxins from the power plants. The only time I like it here is when it rains. The rain just seems to wash it all away; all the pollution, pain, and suffering." Robin paused. "I love the rain."

Silence except for the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the window filled the attic room. Slade stood in the doorway, staring blankly at the boy before him. He turned to the door.

"Come with me."

Slade walked out. Robin stared out the window a little longer before getting up and following his master to the roof. The roof access door opened. Slade and Robin stepped out and walked over to stand a few feet from the edge. The boy stood behind him. After staring out at the city of Washington DC for a few seconds in silence, Slade turned around to face him. Robin's hair was already matted around his forehead from the rain. Droplets slid down his face. Raising his left hand, Slade rested it against his right cheek.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look in the rain?"

Robin didn't reply, just stared. Grabbing the sides of his neck in his hands, Slade softly kissed him. Closing his eyes, Robin kissed back. While continuing to kiss, Slade slowly slid his hands down Robin's sides, stopping at the hem of his soaked T-shirt. He slowly lifted it up towards his neck. Pausing, he slowly pulled the shirt over Robin's wet head, and threw it aside. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck as he leaned up to kiss some more. Slade slid his tongue into his mouth while unbuckling his belt. Grasping Robin's wet waist, he pulled his crotch closer and then slowly pushed his shorts and boxers off his hips. Robin's clothing fell down his legs to rest around his bare ankles. He stepped out of them, allowing Slade to kick them off to the side. Rain traveled over Robin's naked body, goose bumps forming all over.

After slowly sliding his tongue out of his mouth, Slade looked down and lowered his hands to his belt. Robin watched as he unbuckled it, unzipped his jeans, and pushed them and his boxers off his hips. Stepping out of them, he kicked them aside and then pulled his shirt over his head. After quickly tossing them aside, Slade gently gripped Robin's hips again. He stared down at him, his eyes halfway closed. Leaning over him, he slowly lowered him to the floor, kissing him gently while doing so. He then had Robin straddled beneath him, the tips of their penises almost touching. Moving his body back, Slade lowered his knees to the floor and then quickly thrust forward. Bending his legs, Robin gripped his sides with his knees, his hands resting on Slade's upper arms. Not looking at his face, the villain pulled out half way and gently thrust back in.

Robin had a dazed look in his eyes while his master continued thrusting back and forth in a gentle, steady pace inside of him. He looked up at the sky, droplets of rain falling on his face. Soon Robin's world seemed to warp around him. He never took his eyes off the sky. All he felt was the rain on his pale skin. He heard a soft moan above him. Robin's world soon returned to normal. Slade came inside of him, his thrusts slow but forceful. Rain dripped off the ends of his hair. Robin continued to stare at the sky and rainfall. He didn't feel his master pulling out and rolling over to lie beside him. He only seemed to care about the rain.

Robin's thoughts disappeared when Slade rolled him over on top of his larger frame. He ran his hand over the back of his head as it lay against his wet chest. They laid there for a while in silence, the rain still falling on them. Slade inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Once the world belongs to you and me, I will remove _everything_ you hate from this city," he said soft and quietly into Robin's ear. "And I will find a way for it to never stop raining." Slade paused, resting his forehead against Robin's temple. "You look so beautiful in the rain…"

Robin slowly blinked. His eyes were half closed. They slowly shut completely. Slade rolled over so they lay on their sides, holding his head to his chest. Robin rested his hand against it, his eyes opening half way.

_'Can you tell me the color of the rain?'_

"Robin, if I give you the rain, will you give me a smile?" Robin blinked at the question. "I miss seeing it." Robin didn't reply. There was a long pause in his wake. "I want you to be happy again, my little Robin," Slade said softly. "I hate seeing you this way…"

Robin blinked again. Pushing against Slade's chest, he rolled them back over and attempted to get up. Slade allowed him to step over his head to go back inside. He rolled onto his stomach to see Robin standing in the open doorway, his right hand on the frame. He stared down at the floor, slightly to the left.

"I can't, master." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Turning his head around, Robin walked through the door and out of sight. Slade continued to stare after him, even as the door closed. Looking at the floor seconds later, he sat back on his knees, the rain still falling over him. A droplet fell past the corners of his eyes, almost like tears. Slade wanted his old boy back.

Closing his eyes, Slade stood up, collected all of the discarded articles of clothing, and then went back inside, shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

The steady sound of beeping could be heard in the darkness. Red's eyes stirred, but did not open. All he could feel was the pain in the back of his head and around his shoulder.

"Red? Can you hear me?" a faint voice asked.

Red's eyes stirred again and, this time, they slowly opened. He blinked a few times.

"Where's…Robin?" he asked, sounding weak and tired. "I…I h-have to b-bring him h-home."

Red felt a hand on his good shoulder. He slowly turned his head and saw Raven staring down at him with an _I'm-sorry_ look on her face.

"We're at the hospital in Washington DC," she said, sounding grave. "We found you unconscious on Wayne Enterprises last night. Robin's scent was all around you. He's not coming home; _ever_." Red looked calm for a few seconds, but he clenched his eyes shut, turned his head to face the ceiling, and began to cry. Raven moved her hand away, knowing that if she continued touching him, he'd try to hurt her. "Red, Robin tried to kill you. I could feel it when we tried to find you. He had every intention to kill you. He is lost and he won't be coming back. Robin's a terrorist now. We have no choice but to arrest him, Terra, and Slade. When that happens, they will be killed for what they have done." Raven paused. Red did not open his eyes while he continued to cry and sob. "I'm sorry, Red, but Robin isn't coming back. He _has_ to die."

This wasn't a very wise thing to say. Ignoring the ache in his head and shoulder, Red bolted up in bed and attempted to rip the IV needle from his wrist. Raven didn't try to stop him. She knew how angry he was at her truthful words. Red just didn't want to listen.

"The old Robin is still in there somewhere, trying to break free!" He tossed the needle away and turned to stand up. He took off the hospital gown and tossed it aside. Seeing a change of clothes, he stormed over to them. "I'm going to save his life! I will not sit by and watch him get killed!" Red's shoulder sheared in pain. He gripped it and turned around, falling back against the wall. He slid down to sit, crying and sobbing with his eyes clenched shut while doing so. "I won't sit by and watch the one I love get killed! I can't! I won't let it happen, not to Robin! I won't let them kill him! I WON'T LET HIM DIE!"

Nurses and two police officers came barging in upon hearing Red's screams. He grabbed his head in his hands and cried. Raven tried to get the people out of the room, telling them that she had everything under control. The cops moved towards Red as the Empath tried pushing the nurses out the door. One placed their hand on his arm to try pulling him to his feet. Not liking to be touched at the current time, Red pushed the cop back, anger spilling out of him like water. Both cops tried to restrain him, but he thrashed around wildly, fighting back. Seeing this, Raven picked the cops up with her powers and shoved them out the door. She set them down and quickly slammed the door shut with her powers. Raven then turned to Red, who was getting to his feet.

"You need to calm down."

Red turned on her. "I am calm!" Raven glared at him. Red growled. "I don't have time for your shit! I'm going after Robin and I'm going to bring him back to his senses! Only I can save him! And I'll be damned if I let that bastard win! I am not going to rest until Slade is dead! Do you understand me?" Raven didn't reply. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, I understand you," Raven quickly said angrily. "Now calm your fucking ass down before I knock you out myself. But tell me this. Why are you wasting your time on someone who doesn't love you anymore?"

Red growled angrily at her. "Because I don't care if he doesn't love me! I made a vow, to no matter what, whether he grew to hate or despise me, that I would _always_ love him! I don't care if he tried to kill me! If he truly wanted me dead, he would've done it! But he never did Raven! He didn't!"

Raven stared at Red in silence. "If he manages to kill you next time, what then?" Red was surprised by the question. "Robin isn't coming back. He's made up his mind, and you, nor anyone else, can change that. The Robin we knew is gone and he's _never_ coming _back_."

Turning around, Raven opened the door and walked out, leaving Red frustrated, sad, and alone.

* * *

"It's a wonderful, sunny day," Terra said out loud. "Wanna go outside for a bit?"

Robin was sitting on the couch with his legs up. He turned on his side to curl up.

"No."

"How come?"

Robin didn't reply right away. "I hate this city."

There was a pause.

"Isn't hate an emotion?" Terra asked. Robin didn't answer. The Geomancer sighed. "Well I'm going outside. Have fun alone in the house."

Standing up, Terra walked around the couch and out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Robin stayed curled up on the couch. Having nothing better to do, he closed his eyes and tried to take a small nap. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt a heavy weight lean against him. An arm snaked around his chest to hold him close. Robin felt someone's head rest against his own.

"You're always so peaceful when you sleep." Robin laced his fingers on his right hand with Slade's own, his hand on top of his. The villain smiled slightly at the innocent gesture. "Did your nightmares go away, pretty bird?"

Robin inhaled deeply. "Yes, master."

Slade softly kissed his cheek. "I'm glad they have," he said before snuggling closer to him. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. "In a few days the President will be assassinated. I have been thinking about it for some time now and have decided that Terra will kill him instead. Unless, of course, you would rather do it yourself."

Robin's eyes slowly opened half way. The thought of not having to kill the President was very inviting. So what would he do? Robin closed his eyes again.

"Terra wouldn't have the heart to do it."

"Yes, but I would do it myself."

Robin opened his eyes again. Rolling his body over ever so slightly, he stared up at Slade.

"I want to make you proud, master."

Leaning down, Slade smiled. "No matter what you do, you _always_ make me proud, my little Robin."

Robin closed his eyes lightly when Slade leaned all the way down for a soft kiss. They maneuvered their bodies so that he was lying out straight on his back while his master straddled him from above. Slade continued to softly kiss him, trailing his hands over his sides. Robin bucked his hips, catching the man's crotch perfectly. Slade took that as a delicious invitation.

Robin gripped Slade's hair as he sucked on him. His jeans and boxers were around his knees. He bucked his hips again, almost deep throating his master. Slade had a firm grip on his hips to keep him from moving too much. Robin's head arched back, a strangled cry escaping his throat.

"M-Master, I-"

Robin felt Slade's throat constrict when he came into his greedy mouth. The villain pulled back as not to choke. Pushing his hands into the couch cushion, the young assassin sat up, pulled his body back, and was panting. He stared at Slade while he swallowed. Robin pulled his legs towards him and frantically pulled at his shoes, trying to take them off. He threw them to the floor and then quickly yanked his jeans and boxers off his legs. After throwing them to the floor, Robin practically threw himself at Slade, who was caught off guard by the sudden pin. The villain stared up at the boy, who was giving him a strange look.

"For months I have deprived myself," Robin said as though in a daze. Slade blinked. "Don't make me do that again."

Slade's eyes suddenly widened slightly when Robin didn't hesitate to kiss him. Quickly recovering, he gripped the back of his neck with both hands, pulling him down for a more passionate kiss. Robin opened his mouth, allowing his master's tongue to battle with his own. He fumbled with his belt with his left hand as he tried to remove it from his waist. With his right hand, Robin fingered himself to open himself up. He yanked Slade's zipper to his jeans down and then pushed up the hem of his shirt, exposing his six-pack underneath. Managing to sit himself up, Slade paused his next kiss, grabbed the back of his shirt, and quickly pulled it over his head before kissing Robin again.

Getting his knees on either side of him, Robin pulled his fingers out and yanked Slade's jeans and boxers off his waist. Reaching in, he grabbed the base of his penis in his hand, pulled it from his boxers, and then slammed himself on top of it. He instantly started riding Slade, his hands gripping his sides. Ending the kiss himself, Robin arched his head back slightly and started panting. Gripping his sides with his elbows, Slade held his ass with his hands, forcing him to go faster. He licked up Robin's chest, breathing hot air onto his skin. Soon the sounds of their panting and Robin's small gasps and groans filled the room. Slade then leaned back, gripped Robin's sides, and moved him fast and hard onto his shaft.

Suddenly, Terra walked through the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing the panting breaths and Robin's small cries.

"For God sakes, haven't you heard of a room! Jesus!"

Terra hurried from the room. Seconds later, Slade came, his seed forcing its way into Robin. He fell forward, panting hot air onto the man's chest. Slade chuckled.

"Th-That was unexpected," he said, referring to Terra's good~~or bad?~~timing.

Robin didn't reply. He lifted his body up and fell backwards, landing on his back. Being too close to the edge, he fell over, landing onto his stomach between the couch and coffee table. He pushed himself up with his arms, gritting his teeth from the embarrassing act. Robin managed to push himself to his feet, his back heaving as he breathed. Slade sat up and stared at him, his smirk gone. Feeling his gaze, Robin slowly looked over his shoulder at him.

"Master?"

Slade blinked and then looked away. "It's nothing."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. He understood why Slade seemed upset all of a sudden.

"I got over it, master." Slade looked at him. Robin turned his head away. "Besides, I deserved it. I paid for my disobedience."

Slade's expression remained neutral for a few seconds longer before a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Yes, I did it for you, didn't I?" Robin didn't reply. "Still, I wish they didn't stare at me in the face." Robin blinked a few times. Slade stood up. "In two days, our plan to assassinate the President will take effect. And then, the world will belong to you and me."

Robin stayed standing where he was in silence for a while. His fingers on his right hand twitched slightly.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Raven stood in the oval office with Changeling and the President. They were silent momentarily.

"So you think they will be attacking tonight?" Barack Obama asked.

Raven nodded. "I sense evil all over Washington. The source of it is right here, underneath the White House. I cannot locate its true power, but if we can stop Richard Grayson and Terra Markov, then it won't be unleashed, whatever it may be."

The President stood up. "How do you plan on stopping the terrorists?"

Changeling instantly looked at the floor, sadness in his eyes. Raven blinked.

"Captured and then killed on the spot," she replied calmly. Silence filled the room for a few seconds. "If Richard hadn't been turned against us, I would gladly stop him from dying, but he almost killed one of our friends and I, nor anyone else, can forgive that. He is dangerous and needs to be stopped, at any cost."

Outside the door, Red stood waiting. Three members of the CIA were in front of the open door, not allowing him to pass. Red wasn't looking straight at them. Slowly turning around, he headed down the hall and out of sight. He had a plan formed in his head that he would use to distract Slade and lure him out of hiding. Red was going to fight the man, beat him, and demand he stop Robin once and for all. He didn't want the one he loved killed.

Returning to the T-ship, he ignored Cyborg and Starfire and began to load his utility belt. He packed as many kunai, bombs, and boomerangs he could fit in the pockets. To be on the safe side, he loaded a new Xenothium Diamond into the front. Taking out the untouched crate in the very back, Red opened it to reveal two giant Windmill Shurikens. Taking both out, he folded the sharp blades together and then placed them in the back slot of his belt where they fit perfectly. For such big objects they were pretty light.

"Just don't do anything stupid man," Cyborg said as night began to fall. "We don't want to have to arrest you too." Seconds after he said this, the alarm went off and the red light blared. Cyborg's communicator beeped. He pulled it out and flipped the lid. "Yeah, Rae?"

_"You need to hurry and get down here! Slade's robots are trying to attack the White House!"_

Cyborg looked up to tell Red the news, but the thief was gone.

"Friend Cyborg, we must make haste! Our friends are in need of assistance!"

Placing the comm back in his metal compartment, Cyborg and Starfire took off towards the White House. Meanwhile, Red was bounding across rooftops, trying to reach the Capitol Building. It was about two miles from where he was. He had heard Raven's message and he hoped to Azar that they could handle the army of robots. Red also hoped that the President would remain safe in their hands.

Fifteen minutes later, Red touched down in a tree next to the wall of the giant building. Activating suction cups on the bottoms of his shoes, he jumped out of the tree and landed on the side of the building, holding a pillar with his hands. He quickly ran up the side. Reaching the top, Red pulled his legs up towards the right. He pole vaulted onto the roof and stood up straight. Red cautiously approached the dome that sat in the middle of the building. It was probably his thief intuition that warned him there would be immediate danger.

"You really are persistent, aren't you, X?"

Red spun around and was quickly caught by a kick. He crashed painfully into the wall of the dome behind him before falling to his knees. The thief pushed himself up and stumbled back. He gritted his teeth and growled at Slade, who stood a few feet in front of him.

"You're just now figuring this out, asshole?"

Without hesitating, Red ran forward, ready to punch the man's lights out. Slade pivoted sideways and snatched out at the thief's wrist. He quickly yanked his arm behind Red's back, bone grinding painfully against bone. The villain pushed him away. Red stumbled a few feet, his arm coming back around. He spun around and slid back a few feet. He growled at Slade. His eyes narrowed in a glare once he saw something new attached to his back.

"So _you_ have the twin brother of Hell," he said angrily. Reaching back, Slade pulled the white sword out of its sheath. Red quickly stood in a fighting stance. "I'll take it from you and drive it through your fucking heart!" Holding his hands above his belt behind him, Red yelled the codeword. "Activate!"

Red's two Windmill Shurikens jumped into his hands. Extending the blades, he ran towards Slade, the blades rotating behind him. He arched his left hand over his head, aiming a blade for his head. Slade raised the Sword of Hell in front of him, stopping the thief's attack. Red brought his right hand forward from the side, aiming for Slade's stomach. Blood splattered the floor.

Slade pushed Red back with his sword. The thief slid back on his feet. Slade's stomach was already healed.

"You'll have to do better than that, little thief."

Red growled. "Shut up!"

Jumping back, Red spun around in mid-air. He let the X in his right hand fly. Pushing downward with his sword, Slade jumped over the fast-spinning X, bringing his weapon along with him. Upon landing on the floor, he ran towards Red, the katana at his side. The first X came boomeranging back as he attacked him. Red raised his other weapon to block. Slade pushed off, jumping over the shuriken. Red stepped to the side and caught it. He then crossed his arms in front of him. Pulling them apart, he let the Windmill Shurikens fly. They spun around on the roof. They passed Slade, chunks of cast-iron flying into the air around him. They moved to the edge of the roof and were circling the two fighters.

Red whipped out several throwing X's and threw them at Slade. The villain destroyed all of them with his katana, the sharp pieces falling around him. Red reached back and pulled out a kunai and a small bomb. He pushed the round device into the small hole in the handle. He quickly threw it at one of the broken X's. He ran forward seconds before the kunai hit it. The bomb exploded, causing the small blades to fly through the air at Slade. The villain jumped back, barely missing two of the blades aimed for his chest and stomach. Red jumped through the billowing smoke and aimed a fist for his masked face. Slade was caught by the punch. He fell back, crashing into the floor. He was about to stand up when one of the Windmill Shuriken came zooming towards him. One of the blades dug into the floor right next to his exposed side. It came back up with quick speed and moved right over him. After it touched down, it spun away. The second Windmill Shuriken passed the first and came zooming towards Slade. He rolled over three times to avoid it and then jumped to his feet. The shuriken came back towards Red, who easily caught it. The other soon returned and he caught that one too.

"Very impressive, X," Slade said. "But, if you wish to take the sword, you will have to do even better than that."

Red growled low in his throat. A plan quickly formed in his head. Reaching into the back of his belt, he pulled out a string with multiple bombs attached to it. He wrapped it around one of the shuriken. Holding it sideways at his side, he let it fly towards Slade. It zoomed past and began circling them. Having a tight grip on his other Windmill Shuriken, Red ran towards Slade, the shuriken spinning in his hand. The villain raised the sword up in defense and parried an overhead strike. He pushed Red back, who attacked again. Quickly grabbing a kunai, Red aimed it for Slade's shoulder. He stepped to the side to avoid it before spinning around to slice Red in the side. The thief dodge rolled away and quickly got back to his feet. He threw the kunai at Slade's face. As it hit the forehead part of his mask, the kunai spun as it moved backwards through the air. It hit the string on the Windmill Shuriken that was zooming towards Slade from behind, splitting it apart. The bombs fell around his feet and then exploded around him. Smoke billowed up into the air, covering him completely. Whipping out several X's, Red threw them right through the smoke. The wind picked up and slowly blew it away. Blood dripped from Slade's arms as the X's were embedded into his body. One lay broken in half at his feet. Lifting his sword, he sliced through the throwing X's and made a deep gash in his arm, the pieces falling to the floor at his feet. His arm soon healed completely, his sword sticking out beside him.

Red caught his Windmill Shuriken easily with one hand, holding it in front of his chest. A thin line coming from his feet and going past Slade's outstretched arm briefly formed on the floor when he yanked the giant shuriken off to the side, spinning around in his hand. A kunai at the end of a piece of the broken string wrapped itself around Slade's arm, the blade going into his flesh. Red let the Windmill Shuriken zoom across the roof. Slade lost his balance as the string quickly pulled his arm out in front of him. Red pivoted to the side as he came towards him on his back.

Pulling out a boomerang, Slade cut the string seconds before reaching Red. He rolled his body over, pushed off with his hands, and managed to kick him in the stomach. It had happened so fast that he didn't have the time to dodge. Red flew off his feet and crashed several times into the roof. He slid back a few feet and stopped. Both Windmill Shurikens were zooming around the roof. Red slowly sat up, his arms behind him. He was about to push himself to his feet when he heard the click of his belt coming undone. He froze, his eyes full of surprise. They quickly closed and he growled.

"Nngh!"

Slade was crouched next to Red on one knee, his gloved, right hand in between his thighs within his boxers. Red opened his mouth and panted as the villain gently stroked him, making him become hard.

"Unlike you, Red, Robin has controlled his body to ignore my touches the last two years," he explained, rubbing the tip of his penis with his thumb. Red gritted his teeth and growled. "Even though you know everything I have done to my precious boy, you still feel pleasure from my touch."

Red bit the corner of his lip, his right eye cracking open. He tried to ignore Slade's hand, but it was no use.

_'Come on, stop feeling. It can't be that hard.'_

Red clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from moaning. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in and started panting again, hot air forcing its way out of his mouth.

"I-I…"

"When was the last time you had sex, little thief?" Slade asked. "A month? A year?" He leaned closer to Red's ear. "When was the last time someone _pleasured_ you?"

Red couldn't take the warmth of Slade's hand. He knew that this was wrong, but it felt way too good.

"I-I'm going to-" Red growled when the hand slowly stopped. He clenched his eyes shut again and clenched his teeth tightly. "Y-You…bastard…"

Slade slowly removed his hand and then stood up. Red growled from the lingering feeling inside his crotch.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Red looked up at Slade, moving his head up only slightly.

"F-Finish it…y-you asshole," he bit out.

Slade was silent for a moment. "The only boy allowed to come by my hand is Robin," he said casually. "You wouldn't be satisfying to me." Slade stepped back a few times. "I'll give you a minute to finish and get up."

Red growled from the humiliation. "I-I'm not going to masturbate i-in front of you, you asshole!"

Slade stared at Red a few seconds longer before turning his back on him. "Unlike last time we fought, I will fight fair. You have forty-five seconds left."

Growling, Red moved his hands out in front of him and stood up on the soles of his feet. With his right hand, he plunged it into his boxers and started stroking himself, grunts passing his clenched teeth.

"H-How kind of y-you, you mother-aaaah-fucker…" Cum splattered the floor in between Red's feet. With his eyes closed, he breathed fast and heavy, trying to regain his breath. "You h-humiliating son of a b-bitch."

"You have ten seconds."

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Red buckled his belt back into place and slowly stood up to glare at Slade.

"Yet another reason for me to kill you."

With time up, Slade turned around to face Red. He stood there for a few seconds before stepping to the side. One of the Windmill Shuriken came zooming towards Red. He growled, getting ready to dodge.

_'He must've figured out their timing. That's why he only gave me a minute.'_

Red dodged to the left. The second shuriken passed in front of the first one seconds before it zoomed towards him; he was almost done with his roll. Red landed on one knee once out of his dodge. He heard the second one a few inches away. He jumped back to dodge it only to have his foot hit by the first shuriken. It managed to flip him over once before he crashed into the floor on his back. The Windmill Shurikens zoomed away and were circling the roof once more. Red gritted his teeth and growled as he tried to sit up.

"You-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Red was forced straight down on his back, his right shoulder pierced by the white blade of the Sword of Hell. Stepping down onto his chest, Slade crouched beside him. He pushed the hilt down even more until the blade tip was against the floor. Blood pooled out from underneath Red's shoulder. He gritted his teeth from the pulsing pain.

"Robin isn't going to come back to you, Red," Slade said calmly, staring down at his sweating face. "He is obedient only to me. There is nothing you can do to change his mind. Robin will now and forever belong to me. He has chosen this life and there is nothing you can do to change it." Red was breathing heavily from the pain. "Why waste so much effort on a boy who doesn't even love you or acknowledge your existence?"

Red opened his right eye and growled, gritting his teeth tightly. He had to get that sword!

"I-I vowed t-to n-never abandon or hate h-him, even if he grew t-to h-hate me. E-Even when he t-tried t-to kill me in G-Gotham, I n-never w-wanted to g-give up on h-him." Red clenched his eyes shut and growled. "I-I'm n-not giving u-up on him b-because h-h-he's R-Robin…th-the o-one I…l-love." Grabbing the blade tightly with his hand, Red managed to yank it out of his shoulder. Managing to get his leg up, he kicked Slade in the chest. The blade sliced into his hand as the villain flew back a few feet. He flipped over and landed, sliding back a few inches. Grabbing his bleeding shoulder tightly to stop blood flow, Red slowly got to his feet. He stepped back four times as the Windmill Shurikens came towards him on opposite sides. They sailed right past each other, leaving deep marks in the floor. Red gripped his shoulder a little tighter. "O-Once I g-get th-that sword from you, I am g-going to kill you a-and take R-Robin back home wh-where he belongs." Red threw his left hand out to the side. "Because he's Robin, the one I love." Red caught both of his Windmill Shuriken with his left hand and glared. "And there is _nothing_ you can do to change that."

Red was about to throw the giant shurikens again when a voice from behind Slade spoke.

"Master, the President is dead."


	16. Remember Robin, Only You Can End It

Well, we've come to the 2nd to final chapter of REMEMBER ROBIN Only You Can End It. And end it Robin shall. This final fight was inspired by three songs:

Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce  
Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria  
Hero by Skillet

There is a character death. Won't tell you who (you have to read to find out yourselves). Thank you all for leaving your reviews after reading. You seem to have read my pleas of wanting more than I normally get and I appreciate it so very much. Big thanks to Wynja and Sami for reviewing every chapter.

Next up on the agenda is the REMEMBER ROBIN Mini-Series. It takes place from the end of REMEMEBER ROBIN Its Never Too Late up until the end of this. There will be chapters (or episodes) of countries that Slade, Robin, and Terra have been to that aren't mentioned in this fic (like Mexico, Germany, Italy, and a few other big countries). But enough bantering about nonsense XD Enjoy the end and leave a review when you're done :]

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) Also, I do not own the songs mentioned above

**SladinForever**

* * *

"Master, the President is dead."

Red's eyes widened when Robin came into view. He stood a foot in front of Slade on his left. His face was entirely calm and emotionless. His master smirked behind his mask.

"Excellent work, Robin, my pet," he said. Red glared at them. "You will be rewarded _after_ you kill Mr. X."

Red gritted his teeth and growled. Robin didn't move.

"Yes, master," he said.

Red growled at him.

"You don't actually think the President is dead, do you?" he asked. "How do you even know? Did you _see_ him die?" Robin didn't reply. "How do you know Raven hasn't saved or protected him when you drove your sword through him, huh?"

Slade chuckled.

"So naive little thief," he said, stepping up to stand next to Robin. "You are, of course, correct about the Twin Swords of Hell. With a single thrust to a vital organ, the victim dies instantly. Robin was ordered to drive the blade through his heart and that is precisely what my boy has done. Isn't that right, Robin?"

Slade placed his hand on the boy's shoulder when he said this.

"Yes, master."

Slade smirked at Red.

"As you can see, Robin is very obedient," he said. "If you don't believe me, then…" Slade stuck the White Sword of Hell into the boy's hand. Leaning towards his ear, he softly said, "Robin, drive the blade through Red X's heart for me. Do that and I will give you _everything _you desire."

"Yes, master."

Slade stepped back and watched as Robin approached Red. The thief lowered his left arm to his side and made the blades of the Windmill Shurikens fold back together. His lost love stopped a few feet from him.

"Where's the black one?" Red asked, trying to stall time.

There was a pause.

"Terra has it," Robin said. "She's not coming back."

Red glared at him.

"Okay, fine, but now its time to turn on Slade. All you have to do is hand me the sword and you and I can kill him with it," he said. "Now give me the sword." Robin made no signs of moving. "Robin, I mean what I say. I love you and no one can change that. I want you to come _home_, Robin. Now give me the sword!"

Robin didn't move right away. Red's eyes widened slightly. With one hand, Robin pulled out the strap from the metal buckle on his collar and then pulled it off his neck. He held it limply in his hand.

"Robin…?"

The boy opened his hand, allowing the collar to fall to the floor between them.

"I'm getting tired of this shit," Robin said calmly, lowering his arm to his side. Upon hearing those words, Red's eyes widened in surprise. Robin's hair danced in the wind. He slowly looked over his shoulder. Slade's eye narrowed at the dark look in his eyes. Red stared at Robin in disbelief. A glare slowly formed on his face. Turning around, the boy held the sword out in front of him, aiming right at the man's chest. He gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat. "I am going to kill you."

Red swallowed hard. He never heard Robin speak so dangerously like he did now. The thief was a little intimidated to be honest. Slade's eye narrowed in a glare. He seemed undisturbed by Robin's quick change of mind.

"You would turn on your own master, Robin?" he asked.

Robin continued to glare at him.

"You're not my master."

Grabbing the sword hilt with both hands held tightly at his right side, Robin ran towards Slade. The villain quickly whipped out his bo staff and extended it the second the boy swung the blade at him in a sideways arch. The two metals clashed, sending sparks between them. Robin jumped back and then lunged. Slade quickly pivoted to the left to dodge. He aimed the staff for the back of the boy's head. Robin spun around and blocked with the katana raised horizontal from his body. He pushed the staff away and then lunged again.

Holding the staff vertically in front of him, Slade blocked the blade, which sunk through the thick metal. Robin quickly yanked it out and back flipped away a few times. Whipping out three boomerangs, he chucked them at the man, who blocked each with his staff. Holding the katana with both hands, Robin ran towards Slade. He soon arched the blade over his head, aiming for his shoulder. The villain knocked the blade sideways after hitting it with his staff. Robin's arm flew out to the side, leaving his chest and stomach exposed. Slade ducked and aimed a punch for his windpipe. The teen took it, but did not splutter or lose breath.

"Don't hold back, coward," he said.

Slade's eye narrowed. Robin swiftly spun around to the right. The villain spun around, aiming a kick for his chest. The teen back flipped away. Getting to his feet, Robin threw a few smoke bombs at the ground between them. Smoke billowed out and rose high into the air. Red watched from the end of the roof as both Slade and Robin jumped in. Within thirty seconds, the thief's eyes widened when the villain flew out of the smoke and crashed onto his back. Robin jumped out high into the air, holding the katana with both hands. He aimed the blade for Slade's stomach as he came back down towards him. The man quickly rolled over backwards to get to his feet. He jumped back seconds before the blade sunk into the roof. Robin quickly yanked it out and attacked the man again. Red gulped.

'_They're fast,' _he thought.

Katana and bo staff clashed together, sparks flying between the two fighters. They slowly moved their way towards the dome, neither letting up. Reaching it now, Robin back flipped onto a ledge of it and continued his way up. Slade followed close below him, aiming his staff for his legs. The teen lowered the blade to block it as they continued towards the top of the Capitol building. Slade whipped out two boomerangs and threw them past Robin. The teen pushed off his ledge and back flipped up towards the bronze Statue of Freedom. The boomerangs came back towards him. He swiftly moved around the statue to avoid getting hit. Slade jumped up and caught them. Robin had his back up against the statue, waiting for him to approach.

"I promised to give you so much and this is how you repay me?" Slade asked as he crept around the statue. "I promised you the world, the rain, my love, and you turn against me." Robin carefully moved around the top of the dome. "Though it doesn't matter. Even if you do manage to kill me, unlikely, strong world leaders are dead, my robots would be active, and Terra owes me everything for saving her life." They both stopped. "Robin-"

"The President is alive," the teen said. "Terra and Raven made sure of that." Slade's eye narrowed. Robin paused for a while. "I hate you for taking away my life."

Pushing off the floor, Slade back flipped over the statue's platform and landed in front of Robin. The boy stared expressionlessly at him.

"You chose this life, Robin."

The boy paused.

"What choice did I have?"

Robin suddenly threw the bulk of his body at Slade. They both fell over the edge and crashed into the dome. They tumbled back down towards the roof. Red watched in fear as they both fell off the dome, heading straight down for the bottom.

"Robin, be careful," he prayed.

Once the two fighters were a few feet away, Robin rolled his body away from Slade and placed his hand out towards the floor. It touched down and he flipped over to avoid getting hurt. Slade crashed. He quickly rolled over and pushed himself up. The villain ran at Robin, aiming his staff for his head. The boy lifted his katana to parry the blow. Slade stepped back and quickly spun in a roundhouse kick. Robin back flipped away before throwing the katana like a javelin. The villain stepped sideways and snatched the hilt. Robin ran towards him and jumped into the air to roundhouse kick his mask. Slade's head moved harshly to the right, the sound of cracking metal resounding around them. He fell to the floor on his stomach, his masked face hitting it. Robin stepped over him, placing his foot on the blade. He kicked Slade in the side, pushing him over. The hilt came free from his hand.

"You're not even trying," Robin said. His eyes were narrowed. "Why are you letting me beat you?"

Slade was immobile for a few seconds longer before he rolled over slowly. He pushed himself up with his hands. The man was soon standing, half of his mask falling off his face. He turned to face the boy, his steel blue eye boring into him. Slade reached up and removed the black half of his mask, dropping it to go with the other half.

"So naïve, Robin," he said. "I'm just warming up. The real fight begins now."

With inhuman speed, Slade attacked Robin with his staff. The boy's head turned harshly to the right. He turned his head only to be hit several more times, stepping back with each blow. Spinning around, Slade elbowed him in the chin, causing him to fly back and crash into the floor. Whipping out an explosive bomb, he chucked it at Robin's fallen form. Red's eyes widened when they exploded. He was about to go into battle, but when the boy jumped out of the smoke, he slid to a stop. Robin front flipped high into the air, and aimed his blade for Slade's face. The villain raised his staff and blocked, the blade clashing. Pulling his legs forward, Robin placed his feet on the staff, pushed himself up, and aerial flipped over Slade. He spun around, aiming the blade for his exposed side.

Slade spun around and kicked the sword right from Robin's hand. He arched his staff under and caught him in the face. The boy flew back and crashed into the floor. Slade didn't hesitate to walk over and hold the butt end of his staff at Robin's throat as he sat up. He stopped and stared at Slade with an unreadable expression.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Distracting thoughts maybe?"

Slade was caught slightly off guard at hearing this. He was having déjà vu. Quickly snatching at his belt with his right hand, Robin stole a boomerang and aimed the blade for the man's stomach. Blood splattered the floor around Slade's feet and flowed over the boy's hand. Lifting his leg, Robin released the boomerang and kicked the blade farther in. Slade staggered back from the force of his kick. Robin rolled over backwards to get to his feet. Blood dripped off his fingers. Reaching down, Slade grabbed the other end of the boomerang and yanked it out of his stomach. He threw it to the floor before looking up and glaring at Robin.

"When will you learn that stabbing me in the stomach won't kill me, hm?" he asked. Robin blinked. "You can't win, Robin. Just give up now."

Robin blinked again.

"Maybe you should," he said calmly.

Chunks of flesh and blood suddenly burst out of Slade's stomach. His eyes widened when he coughed up blood. Ignoring him as he fell to his knees, Robin walked right past him, heading for the white katana. He dropped a few bombs as he passed and they instantly exploded. Slade was sent flying to the left, blood smearing the floor. He landed on his right side as the boy picked up his sword. Robin turned around right when he pushed himself up. Slade placed a hand to the gaping hole in his stomach, blood flowing heavily over his fingers. Robin walked towards him, sword at his side.

"Blowing up my insides w-won't do much for you, Robin," he said. "They will just r-regenerate."

Robin stopped a few feet from him, his eyes narrowed in a small glare.

"I know that perfectly well," he said, annoyed that Slade kept repeating himself. "I'm just trying to slow you down so that killing you will be easier."

Slade hastily stumbled back onto his feet when Robin charged at him, sword at his side. He sliced at the villain with quick agility, cutting him every few arcs or thrusts. Slade tried his best to parry each blow, but, as the boy had said, his wound slowed him down. Jumping high into the air, Robin spun around and caught him in the face. Slade flew to the side, falling on his stomach. He back rolled over twice before sliding back up onto his feet. Slade looked up right when Robin spun around and sliced him in the chest. He flew back and crashed painfully into the floor.

Running forward and jumping high into the air, Robin grabbed the hilt with both hands, raised his sword over his head, and, with a feral cry, aimed the blade for Slade's chest. With his feet landing on either side of him, the boy thrust down. The blade sunk straight through the man's chest, forcing blood from his mouth. Breathing heavily, Robin fell to his knees and pushed the blade even further through Slade. With a final, hard push, the boy made the blade sink right through the cast-iron. After twisting the blade around, Robin pulled it back out, blood dripping from it.

Tears slowly formed in Robin's eyes. He tossed the katana to the side, his teeth gritted. The boy growled down at Slade.

"You fucking bastard," he said angrily. Red was only a few feet from them, staring at his beloved with sad, sympathetic eyes. "You took away my life. You made me do things I didn't want to do. I killed for you and for what? Just so you could fuck me?" Tears streamed heavily down Robin's face. "You have done nothing but lie to me. You made me kill my grandfather, my dog, children, and for what? You stole my innocence and buried it. You broke my heart and destroyed me. And now you're lying here, dying.

"Terra was right…you shouldn't have taught me how to kill because one day I would've turned against you." Robin's eyes slowly closed, sobs escaping him. "You said you loved me, but that was a lie. It was nothing but a lie!" The boy grabbed his hair in his hands. "You ruined my life, Slade! You ruined it! You took everything away from me! And for what?!" Curling his hands into fists, Robin slammed them into Slade's chest, who coughed up more blood. He glared at him. "You don't love me! You said all of those things to turn me into this! I'm just a boy, Slade! I can't handle something like this! I just can't handle it!"

Robin closed his eyes again, sobbing and crying. Slade coughed up some blood.

"R-Remember…R-Robin," he coughed out. "Y-You started…i-it. Y-You c-c-came to…m-me. Y-You could h-have s-said…n-no. I-I g-gave you a ch-choice and y-you chose me."

Slowly calming himself down, Robin slowly opened his eyes and swallowed.

"What choice did I have?"

Slade chuckled despite his injuries. His arm shook as he lifted it up. Robin blinked when he placed his hand on his right cheek.

"Y-You always h-had a choice…m-my little R-Robin."

Robin stared down at Slade, his face blank. The man's hand slowly slid off his cheek. His thumb brushed through a tear, wiping it away unintentionally. Fresh tears fell down the boy's face as Slade's arm fell. His eyes slowly closed. Robin's eyes narrowed again as he watched the villain's head limp to the side. Swallowing, the boy slowly stood up and stared down at him. Red silently approached him from behind. He stopped by Slade's foot.

"Robin…"

Lifting his left foot, Robin turned around, his back to Slade. Walking to the katana, he slowly picked it up. Red walked over to stand beside him. The boy didn't look at him, only stared at Slade's blood on the blade. Within seconds, he turned around to face Red. He looked up, more tears falling. After dropping the katana, Robin practically tackled the thief, making him catch him in his arms. Red wrapped them securely around his love, holding him tight. Robin cried against his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm s-sorry I pushed y-you away to save you. He did so much to me and I-I couldn't h-handle it. I'm so sorry."

Red ran his hand through Robin's hair.

"All that matters is that you're safe," he said. "Slade's dead; he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe with me; I promise."

Robin sobbed and cried against Red's chest for almost ten minutes before he calmed down. They now sat at the edge of the Capitol Building, looking out across the city.

"I'm sorry about everything, Red," Robin said solemnly. "I should've been strong and kept running. Instead, I dropped the fearless leader role and became nothing but a scared child. I did grow to hate you and I'm sorry for that."

Red inhaled quietly.

"I would have done the same thing in your position," he said. "If there was a way to save your life, I would've stopped running too. And besides, Slade threatened your life too."

Robin was silent momentarily.

"He _is_ dead isn't he?" he asked.

Red looked over his shoulder to look at Slade's unmoving body before looking back around. He smiled.

"Yeah, he is," he said. "He can't hurt us or anyone anymore. Trust me on this."

"How can you be sure though?" Robin asked.

Red chuckled.

"If he wasn't dead, he would be up and attacking us by now," he replied. "By the way, what happened to the gold band you always had on your finger? Did you lose it?"

Robin shook his head.

"I let Catwoman take it from me."

Red suddenly looked sad.

"But now I have to buy you a new ring," he said.

Robin shook his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little black box and opened it. The ruby-topped wedding ring sat inside, perfectly safe and shiny.

"This one is more important," he said.

As Red and Robin continued talking, the wind picked up, creating a nice breeze. Slade's hair danced in the wind. As it picked up some more, his fingers twitched.

"Since I tried assassinating the President, they're either going to kill me or make me rot in jail," Robin said. Slade's hand slowly curled up into a fist. His eyes suddenly shot open. "I don't think I have a chance of persuading them as to why I did it."

While Red tried to encourage him with his words, Slade slow and silently pushed himself up into a crouch before standing up slightly hunched over. His stomach was almost closed and his chest had healed. Reaching over, he picked up the katana and stood a little straighter. Slade slowly stepped towards them, sword at his side.

"Don't worry, Rob," Red said. "We'll be home soon."

The words hardly left his lips before a female voice shouted, "Red! Robin! Watch out!"

"No one is going anywhere."

Red pushed Robin away before spinning around and jumping back from the blade aimed for his face. Robin rolled over a few times before landing on his stomach and jumping up. His eyes widened when Slade attacked with a sideways arc at his chest. Meanwhile, Red was trying to pull himself back up on the roof as Terra ran over to him.

"You fucking idiot!" she shouted at him. "You need both black and white to kill an immortal!"

Ignoring her, Red pulled himself up, pushed her aside, and ran towards Slade and Robin. The boy jumped back, dodging every strike of the sword. Picking up speed, the thief tackled the villain from behind, forcing him to the floor. Slade kicked him off before rolling onto his back. Placing his hands behind his head, he jumped to his feet.

"All of you have dried my patience," Slade said, reaching into his utility belt. He pulled out a remote control with one button on it. "You have twenty minutes to save the world."

Slade pushed the button. Terra and Robin's eyes widened. Red growled.

"And you have ten minutes to die!" Red held his arm behind him. "Terra; the black katana!"

The Geomancer threw the black Sword of Hell to Red's hand, who caught it. Holding it with both hands at his side, he ran towards Slade. The villain tossed the button aside before charging. Jumping into the air, the thief pulled the sword over his head at Slade's face. The villain lifted his blade to block. Sparks flew between the two blades. Slade pushed Red back, who flew a few feet away. He landed on his feet, slid back a few inches, and then charged again. A plan was already forming in his head and he hoped Robin would think the same thing.

With the blade trailing behind him in both hands, Red jumped in the air, rolled sideways, and brought the blade over his head. Slade lifted his blade again and blocked. Pushing down hard, the thief quickly spun around, slicing out at him. Slade jumped back before lunging. Red held his sword in front of his chest, stopping the tip of the blade from skewering him. He rolled his wrist, his blade now underneath Slade's. He quickly yanked upward, making the villain's arm skyrocket into the air. Red spun around and sliced into his exposed chest. Slade stepped back, placing a hand to the deep cut.

"You have fourteen minutes left," he said.

"And you only have ten seconds." Holding the sword out to the right, Red chucked it over Slade's head. "Robin; NOW!"

After running towards Slade, Robin slid right by him, slicing into the back of his hand. The villain dropped the katana. Sliding on his stomach backwards with his hands on the floor, Robin quickly pushed off with his feet and snatched out at the hilt of the white sword. Once it was in his grasp, he rolled over once, got to his feet, placed the blades together, and lunged. Slade spun around and jumped back. Landing on his feet, Robin pushed off and jumped into the air. Holding the swords with both hands, the boy arced over his head and sliced Slade deeply in the chest. The villain flew back from the force of the strike. He crashed into the floor backwards several times before stopping on his stomach. Robin landed, his right knee giving out. He placed it to the floor and dropped the swords. Red and Terra soon appeared beside him.

"H-He's dead for good…r-right?" he asked, feeling tired.

"There's only way to find out," Terra said, approaching Slade, who hadn't moved.

"Be careful Terra," Red called after her. Slowly approaching the villain, Terra swallowed hard. She walked around to his side, lifted her foot, and carefully pushed him onto his back. Closing her eyes upon seeing him, Terra shuddered. "He's dead right?!"

Terra turned away and walked back toward Red and Robin.

"Yeah, he's dead," she said. "But I doubt you want to see what those swords did."

Red quirked an eyebrow.

"Why, is it bad?" he asked.

Terra nodded.

"It looks like he was in a horrible fire," she said. "But enough about that. We only have twelve more minutes to undo what that button did."

"And how do we do that?" Red asked.

Terra shrugged.

"I don't know."

Robin glanced at both of them, utterly silent this whole time.

"We have to go back to the White House," he said. "But we have to go deep underneath of it to get to the secret control panel." Terra and Red gave him weird looks. He glanced back and forth between them a few times. "What?"

"And you know this how?" Terra asked.

Robin blinked.

"Slade…showed it to me a few days ago."

Robin didn't feel like explaining much more than that due to obvious reasons. Red and Terra seemed to understand however.

"Well we better hurry over there, shouldn't we?"

Red picked up the katanas, handing the black one to Robin. He stepped away from it.

"Keep it away from me," he said. "I've caused too much pain with that _thing_."

Terra took the katana instead and sheathed it.

"Come on, let's go!"

Summoning the rock she had used to get there, Red, Robin, and Terra got on and flew off towards the white house. Reaching it five minutes later, Robin showed them the entrance to the underground control room. There were a few robots inside, which Red and Terra quickly destroyed with the katanas. They now only had five minutes left.

Stepping up to the control panel and large screen, Robin typed in a few things. A large clock appeared, counting back from five minutes and fifteen seconds. He typed something more in. Within seconds, a new box popped up, asking for a password. Robin stepped back.

"He failed to mention the password," he said. "If we don't figure it out in three tries or in five minutes, Slade's robots will explode and take everyone within a two mile radius out." Red, Robin, and Terra stared intently at the screen. "Any ideas?"

Terra stepped up to the screen.

"Maybe it's an obvious password," she said. "You know, one only you and Slade would know." Placing her fingers on the keyboard, she took a deep breath. She typed in Slade's name. It appeared in the box as SLADE. The computer then said ACCESS DENIED when she pressed enter. "Okay, that didn't work."

With only two tries left, Terra did the next obvious thing; ROBIN.

_ACCESS DENIED!_

The screen suddenly beeped. Their eyes widened when the time quickly went down to a minute and a half.

"We're fucked!" Terra said frantically. "I can't think of anything else!"

Red growled.

"Well we have to think! We will not stop now!"

"We only have a minute left moron!" Terra shouted at him. "We can't think that fast!"

While Terra and Red argued over the password, Robin stared at the screen with narrowed eyes. As it hit thirty seconds, he looked down at the keyboard. Tears formed in his eyes. Stepping up to the controls, Robin typed in a password.

PRETTY BIRD

Robin went for the Enter key at twenty seconds. His finger hovered over the button, his heart racing. If he was wrong, then almost everyone in the world would die. They had five seconds to save the world. Robin slowly closed his eyes. When the clock hit one second, he pushed the button.

The computer and lights slowly turned off one-by-one. Red and Terra looked around, confused. They were shrouded in darkness. Soon emergency lights flickered on. Robin opened his watery eyes. Placing his hands on the keyboard, he leaned over and stared at the keys.

"Did it work?" Red asked.

Robin's fingernails scraped across the keys as he curled them into his palms. Gritting his teeth and growling, the boy lifted his arms and slammed the bottoms of his fists into the keyboard. Red and Terra looked at him strangely.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Robin shouted, slamming his fists into the keyboard again.

Red quickly stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey babe, calm down!"

Pushing him away as he turned, Robin grabbed his katana from Terra, turned back to the controls, and started hacking and slashing at the machine. Wires short circuited and sparks flew over the keyboard. Lifting the blade over his head a few seconds later, Robin thrust downward, slicing into the computer monitor and cutting the keyboard in half. His arms fell, the sword hanging limp in his hands. He breathed heavily through his mouth, glad to get some of his anger out.

Red slow and hesitantly reached around for the sword. He gripped Robin's hand. The boy slowly unclenched them from the hilt, allowing the thief to take it from him. Robin stood up straight and exhaled one last time. Red handed the katana to Terra. Placing his hand on his beloved's shoulder, he slowly turned him around and saw the tears on his face. Wrapping his arm around Robin's shoulders, Red placed his hand on the back of his head and pulled him up against him, burying his face in his collarbone. His other arm wrapped around the middle of his back, holding him close. Terra watched the two men closely.

"We should return to the surface," she said. "We have to let the other Titans know what happened."

Red patted Robin's back gently.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Robin couldn't look the Titans in the face. They stood in the Oval Office where the President sat behind his desk. Red stood in front of it, waiting for the man's decision on what was going to happen to Robin. He had just got done telling the President why Robin had tried to kill him. At the end he said that he hoped he would let the boy walk free and go home, where he belonged.

President Obama looked up at Red, who stared emotionless back.

"After much consideration…I will make a worldwide announcement, explaining why Richard and Terra became assassins," he said. "It is quite, ah, clear to me that the horrid acts these two young children have committed were forced onto them and that they do not take full responsibility for their actions. I will allow them to walk freely from this place. In the meantime, I highly recommend that Terra and Richard lay low for a few days until this whole mess has blown over. In exchange for my decision, I ask that you leave the two swords here with me in the White House. I don't want them to fall in the wrong hands again. If you need a place to stay, we have extra rooms with available bathrooms. Now the swords, please."

Red stepped away to allow Raven access to the President. She set the Twin Swords of Hell down in front of him. The thief walked over to Robin and hugged him. Terra stood a few feet away, smiling at them.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Raven said, shaking his hand after he stood up. "With Slade gone, things will go back to normal. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to be with Robin."

The President nodded.

"Get some rest as well," he said. "I will allow you to leave for Jump City tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Turning around, Raven approached Red and Robin. The thief turned around and gave her a nod. The boy slowly looked up at her. "You alright, Robin?"

The boy slowly nodded.

"I think so," he said. Silence filled the Oval Office. Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "Raven, I'm sorry."

The Empath smiled.

"Don't worry, Robin," she said. "Soon the whole world will forgive you. You just have to have faith."

Robin nodded.

"Yeah…"

The door to the Oval Office opened. Three CIA members entered the room. Obama stood up.

"Please escort our guests to available rooms so that they may rest," he said.

Everyone but the President left the room. One of the CIA men told them to wait as they checked for rooms. Terra turned to everyone, feeling a little nervous.

"Look…about what I did three years ago-"

"Now wait just one second," Red said. "You helped save Robin and me when Slade attacked us. Besides, you didn't know until two years later what the asshole was doing. If you want to apologize, forget it."

Terra reverted her eyes to the floor.

"Before you left, you said you would make Slade _and_ me pay for what we did," she said. "You should keep to what you promised."

Red snorted.

"I didn't promise it, Terra," he said. "And besides, you and Robin are best friends right?"

Terra looked up and glanced at Robin. The boy blinked. He gave an unnoticeable nod to her. She looked back at Red.

"Yeah, I have been for two and a half years," she said.

Red smiled.

"Then I no longer hold a grudge," he said. "A friend of Robin's is a friend of ours."

Terra looked at all of the Titans. They all nodded and smiled (except Raven). Terra smiled back.

"Thanks."

Red placed his hands behind his head.

"Does this mean you're coming back to Jump City and becoming a Titan?" he asked.

Terra looked at Robin.

"I thank you for the offer, but…" she looked back at Red, "…I'm going to stay in Gotham, where my parents used to live. I want to get back to my roots, you know?"

Red nodded, placing his arms down.

"If you decide to return later, then you're welcome to Titans Tower any time," he said.

Feeling energetic and happy again, Starfire flew up to Terra and hugged her tightly.

"Hello new friend!"

Everyone greeted Terra and thanked her for the help against Slade's robots.

"Really, it was nothing," she said. "Slade had us memorize each and every weak point on those stupid things."

The CIA members came back.

"We have rooms prepared for you," one said. "If you'll follow us please."

The men led everyone to a long hall with several doors on each side. Changeling and Cyborg shared a room while the girls shared another. The CIA left Red and Robin outside their door.

"Ready for bed?" the thief asked. Robin wouldn't look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I want to be a Titan anymore," he whispered.

Red blinked.

"Um, well, you haven't been a Titan for three years," he said. "Wouldn't you feel better if you returned to your old life?"

Robin looked off to the side.

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

Red placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we'll know when we get back to the Tower tomorrow night," he said. Robin looked at him. "Now let's get some sleep, okay?" Red and Robin entered the large room with a king-sized bed at the end in the middle. "You should probably take a bath first, don't you think? I mean, you're covered in blood."

Robin lifted his bloody hand to his face. He stared solemnly at it.

"I hate these hands," he said. "Thousands of people suffered from them."

Red inhaled.

"It wasn't your fault."

Robin's eyes narrowed in sadness.

"I could have said no."

Red chuckled lightly.

"Still as stubborn as ever," he said. "Don't worry too much on it."

Robin looked at him.

"You make it sound easy."

Red shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"It isn't, I know," he said. "But, like Raven said, you have to have faith. I never gave up on you. Now let's get you in that bath." Red went to the large bathroom and found the bathtub. He started filling it up as Robin stepped up behind him. "Anyway, you might change your mind about the whole Titan thing once you see the Tower and your room and Silkie. Poor guy has missed you."

Red found the towels. Robin stared at the water as it filled into the tub. The thief turned around, but abruptly stopped. Robin felt him staring at his back. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked.

Red quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"I just wish your scars wouldn't stare me in the face is all," he said quietly.

Robin looked away quickly.

"Sorry."

Red realized he probably said something wrong from Robin's tone of voice.

"I hope Raven can get rid of them," he said. "It wasn't your fault you got them anyway."

The tub was almost full. Robin turned off the faucet.

"Go to bed, Red," he said.

The thief was immobile for a few seconds. Turning to the counter, he set the towel down and headed for the door.

"Good night then," he said.

As he left, the thief closed the door. Closing his eyes, Robin removed his belt and dropped it to the floor. He unzipped his jeans and carefully pulled them off. Leaving his boxers on, Robin got in and sat down in the hot water. He stared at his pale reflection for a long time.

Red, meanwhile, went to the girls' room to see Raven.

"What do you need, Red?" the Empath asked.

The thief smiled.

"I need my shoulder fixed," he said. "Slade kinda stabbed me there."

Nodding, Raven healed his arm, which was as good as new.

"How's Robin?"

Red shrugged.

"Hard to tell," he said. "He still blames himself for everything that's happened. He's taking a bath right now."

Raven nodded.

"No one else knows this, but Robin's usual mental barrier shattered because of Slade's abuse," she said. "Since he gave in completely, he developed Stockholm Syndrome. With Slade gone, he'll have hallucinations, feel horribly depressed, and might become either suicidal, homicidal, or both. We'll have to keep a close eye on him for a few months."

Red nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said. There was a pause. "I should get back to Robin." Turning around, Red left and returned to the room. He stopped upon seeing Robin lying under the white covers with his hair dripping wet over his forehead and his eyes closed. Sitting down behind him, the thief gently shook his shoulder. Robin looked over, his eyes opened partly. "Hey, you want clean clothes or anything?"

"I'm fine," he whispered tiredly. "I just want to sleep."

Red nodded.

"Okay babe." Turning his head back around, Robin closed his eyes again. Red stared at him a few seconds longer before removing the Red X suit and putting it over a chair. After a shower, he got into bed, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He slowly turned his head to look at Robin, whose shoulder moved as he breathed. Red exhaled. "Night…pretty birdie."


	17. Epilogue

So this is the final chapter of REMEMBER ROBIN Only You Can End It (epilogue). It is short but once the episode comes around in the mini-series, it'll show more of what happened for a few months. I structured this chapter to have sections with one Titan, Red, and Terra (like the first bit is with Terra, then the next is with Cy, etc; you'll see what I mean while you read). Oh and here's the format of the Mini-series (if it gets too annoying after a while, just let me know and I'll stop adding them; formatted like the transcripts on titansgo .net (remove space)):

**Episode Title:  
Theme Song:  
Characters:  
Setting:  
****EPISODE #  
Opening Theme  
ACT 1  
ACT 2  
ACT 3**

So that's how they'll be formatted. Again, after a while if it gets annoying, let me know and I'll stop adding them (you'll see what it looks like in the first episode which I'll post on Friday). There are some sad but happy moments in this (that's an oxymoron I think) chapter. The episode pertained to this is a little more emotional, but anyway.

Enjoy, leave a review, and have a good week!

(PS: This has nothing to do with this but I have been listening to Eminem's new song We Made You and in a funny kind of way, it reminds me of Slade XD Look it up on youtube (Eminem is an American rapper so if you hate that kind of music, you might not like it). The words just remind me of Slade for some reason XD)

**SladinForever

* * *

**

Terra held her hand out to Robin, who stared at it blankly.

"Let me know when the wedding is and I'll go to it," she said. "No deadly rocks included," she added with a small smile. Robin slowly looked up at her. He lifted his hand and gripped the one she offered. She carefully pulled him into a hug. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "You are the greatest friend I could ever have."

After a few seconds hesitation, Robin pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you…Terra."

The Geomancer quickly backed away, blushing and wiping her tears away.

"Look at me; crying over a stupid gay boy," she said before looking at him and smiling. "Take care of yourself Robin. I don't want to come back and hear that something horrible happened to you."

Robin nodded.

"I will."

After a wave and a few good-byes, Terra summoned a rock and flew off towards the direction of Gotham. Red stepped up behind Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go home."

Turning to him, Robin nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Robin stopped a few feet from the ramp that led into the giant T-ship. Everyone started to walk on. Cyborg stopped once he realized Robin hadn't continued on his way. He turned halfway to look at him.

"Everything okay, man?" he asked.

Robin blinked a few times.

"It's just that-" He paused, thinking momentarily. "I just never thought I would see this hunk of metal again, that's all."

Cyborg smiled weakly at him.

"I'll let you admire it for a little while," he said.

After staring in silence at it for a few seconds, Robin walked over to the side and ran his pale fingers across it. Cyborg watched him with an emotionless look on his face. The boy lowered his arm to his side. Tears formed in his eyes but they did not fall. Inhaling deeply, Robin turned back towards the ramp and headed inside. Cyborg stared after him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Washington DC in safe care. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Closing his eyes, Cyborg turned away and headed inside, the ramp slowly closing behind him.

* * *

Robin had his chin propped up on the ball of his hand while he stared out of the T-ship window. Changeling poked his head over his seat to look down at him. Only his ears and eyes were showing, his mouth hidden by the seat. His gloved hands were gripping the corners of it.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Hm?"

"You gonna be okay?" Changeling asked. "I mean, you haven't heard one of my jokes in three years, dude." He paused. When Robin didn't speak, he stepped out from behind the seat, stood beside him, and continued. "You know, I haven't been able to tell a joke while you were gone. Even though my jokes weren't funny, telling them made me happy. Not once have I been able to express my lame humor. Even the thought of telling a joke just couldn't happen. Sad, huh?"

Robin lowered his arm to look at Changeling. The green teen smiled. It fell when his lost friend had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help make you laugh, Beast Boy."

Changeling was wide-eyed at hearing this. He slowly smiled. The teen didn't even care that he was called by his old name.

"We're glad to have you back, Robin."

Everyone was looking at Changeling and Robin. The green Titan was now hugging the surprised nineteen-year-old very tightly. Red smiled.

"Loyalist friend until the very end," he said.

Robin's mouth closed. Closing his eyes, he hugged Changeling back. They stayed that way for a while before the teen pulled away with a smile on his face.

"We're playing Space Monkeys 4 when we get home," Changeling said with a grin, "just you and me; a twenty-four hour marathon! What do you say?"

Robin nodded with a small smile on his face.

"You're on."

Changeling pumped his fist into the air.

"Booyah!"

Everyone laughed, even Robin. Red was glad to see it. Changeling turned into a puppy and jumped into the ex-assassin's lap. He curled up in a ball, his tail over his nose. Robin ran his hand over his head.

"I hope you don't mind if I get a puppy when we return," Robin said, mostly to Changeling. The green dog wagged his tail. "I'm going to name him Ace."

Red smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea," he said.

* * *

By the time the sun started to go down, the T-ship was approaching Titans Tower. Robin stared at it with sad, narrowed eyes. Raven stepped up behind him.

"Nothing really changed on it," she said. Robin looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Your room is still the same. One difference is that we added a few more bathrooms seeing as we're a big family again. Hope you don't mind."

Robin looked back out the window and shook his head.

"Hey, I was gone for three years. I wasn't in charge here."

Raven nodded before looking at the multiple scars on his back. Stepping up to him, she gently laid her delicate fingers over his brand. Robin jerked slightly from the gentle touch.

"Sorry," she said. Her hand began to glow. "If the scar isn't too old, I might be able to make it disappear; if that's alright with you."

Robin looked at her.

"If you can make them all disappear, I'll forever be grateful," he said calmly.

Raven shook her head.

"I might be able to make the _S_ disappear, but the whip scars might not be able to," she explained carefully as not to upset him too much. "They are too old. Sorry."

Robin shook his head this time.

"As long as I no longer belong to him, I will be fine."

Raven stared at his face a few seconds longer before looking at his back. He saw her smile.

"Well, you're in luck," she said. Her hand soon stopped glowing and she lowered it. "The scar has successfully been removed in its entirety. Soon your pale skin will disappear as well."

Robin nodded.

"Thanks, Rae."

The Empath nodded.

"You're welcome."

"_We're landing on the roof of Titans Tower ya'll," _Cyborg said through the loud speakers.

Robin looked back out the window. His heart skipped a beat when the T-ship slowly perched itself onto the roof. He continued to stare at it, feeling afraid for some reason.

"Brings back memories, huh?"

Robin tore his gaze away to look at Raven.

"I remember all of the volleyball games and Bar-B-Q's we had on the roof," he said once the engine was shut off. "I even remember the summers we spent on the island itself. You always threw Beast Boy into the water when he annoyed you."

Raven nodded.

"Its good that you remember," she said. She looked out the window and paused for almost thirty seconds. "You might need precautions for the next few months." Robin blinked. "At first you tried to drown Slade out and continued to have faith that you'd be saved one day. But once you gave up because of his abuse, you became dependant on him. You might show signs of Stockholm syndrome since he's out of our lives for good, for a little while at least." Raven looked at him, seriousness etched in her face. "We will help you overcome this. I promise."

Raven and Robin both stared at each other in silence for a while. He soon nodded.

"I hope so."

Starfire floated up to stand on Robin's other side. He looked at her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Soon, friend, you will feel better," she said. "We will enjoy the ice cream, the movies, and the tangy mustard of yumminess!"

Robin smiled slightly back; he had missed Starfire's cheerfulness.

"We should get inside," Raven said. Robin looked out the window. "You'll feel even better once you see your true home again."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Patting his naked shoulder gently, Raven walked past him. Starfire soon followed. After staring out a few seconds longer, Robin turned around and followed behind them. They stepped out into the crisp, night air. They made it just in time for the sunset. The orange light illuminated Robin's face. The wind blew, blowing through his unspiked hair. It danced in the breeze, the sun reflecting in his eyes. After so long, he finally felt her warmth. He slowly smiled, feeling better already.

"Home sweet home," he whispered.

"Robin! Let's get inside!" Changeling yelled from the roof access door. Robin looked over his shoulder at him. "We're gonna celebrate with leftover pizza!"

Robin blinked.

"Pizza…?" Changeling ran through the door and out of sight. Slowly looking down at his hands, Robin smiled. "Yeah; pizza."

Turning around, Robin walked towards the door. Stepping inside, he closed it behind him. He slowly descended the stairs. Reaching the hallway, he passed the Titans' rooms. He stopped next to his, but did not turn to look at it yet right then. Slowly turning, he saw the letters of his name etched into the metal door. He ran his hand across them, a smile on his face. Robin definitely missed this place the most.

Lowering his hand, Robin turned back around and walked through the large double doors, ready to be home once again.

* * *

"Dude! I so beat you! I demand a redo!"

Changeling and Cyborg were playing Space Monkeys 4 in battle mode. The mechanical Titan had won, but Changeling wasn't convinced.

"Man, I won fair and square. It ain't my fault you can't button mash worth crap!"

"Liar; you unplugged my controller! Redo, redo!" The double doors slid open. Everyone in the living room looked over and saw Robin standing on the top step behind them. Changeling's mouth fell open. The ex-assassin had taken a long, hot bath, spiked his hair just the way he liked it, and wore black shorts and a red T-shirt with elbow-length sleeves. His feet were bare. A smile was on his face. "Dude, you look-"

"Hot? He sure does." Changeling looked at Red. The thief grinned. "Welcome back, babe."

Robin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, thanks," he said, walking down the steps. He lowered his arm and stopped behind the couch. "Can I play?"

Cyborg and Changeling grinned.

"Of course dude!"

"Yeah, you can take Changeling's place."

"Hey!"

Robin laughed. Both Titans made room for him. He sat down and grabbed the controller Changeling handed to him. Red sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Do you remember how to play video games?" he asked.

"I just need to test it out first; get my bearings down."

"Cool."

Cyborg was about to unpause the game, but the alarm went off. Red glanced at Robin, who seemed undisturbed. Cyborg and Changeling looked at him too. He felt the others' gazes on him. He looked around at everyone.

"What are you guys waiting for?" he asked.

Changeling rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"We're waiting for you."

"Oh." The alarm continued to blare. No one moved or spoke for a long time. Robin stood up and turned to see everyone. "Look, just because I returned doesn't mean I'm going to lead the team. Raven is in charge, not me."

Everyone was silent. Reverting his eyes to the floor, Robin stepped over the couch and headed for the double doors.

"Titans, go," Raven said, staring after him. The doors slid shut. Red and Raven waited. "You should watch him."

Nodding, Red headed after Robin. Raven teleported away to join the others in the T-car. Meanwhile, Robin was sitting on his bed, looking at a photo in a frame by his bedside. His door slid open. Red walked in and sat down beside him. The boy was staring at the photo of the Titans, Red, and himself after they escaped Slade the first time. The thief inhaled through his nose.

"Why don't you want to lead the team, Rob?" he asked, concerned. Robin set the frame back. "They need you out there."

Robin didn't answer right away. He blinked.

"For three years I was an assassin," he said sadly. "Who's to say I will refrain myself from killing the villain? I may not have the Sword of Hell, but I still have my boomerangs and bo staff. I could kill someone."

Red stared at Robin with much sympathy. He rested his hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at him.

"You only killed because Slade told you to," he said gently. "Not one of our friends will tell you how to fight and I won't either. I believe you can choose the greater good. You have self control, Robin. No one else will die by your hand."

They stared at each other in silence for a long time. Tears slowly formed in Robin's eyes. Lifting his hand to his cheek, Red wiped an escaped tear away with his thumb. The boy slowly closed his eyes, nuzzling the thief's hand as more tears fell down his face. He sniffed. Red turned slightly, rested his other hand on Robin's other cheek, and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. The boy grabbed his wrists and leaned farther against his warm skin. A sob escaped him.

"R-Red…"

Robin opened his eyes halfway, the thief blurred by his tears. He lowered his hands when Red wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. The sad child cried heavily against his chest, sobs muffled by his shirt. Red held a hand to the back of his head. Tears streamed down his face while he looked over Robin's head.

"Its okay, Robin," he whispered. "I promise."

Red continued to hold him, not ever wanting to let him go again.

* * *

Three months after his return, Robin and Red finally got married. A week later, they had paid a doctor to have a test tube baby (would be close to its ninth month of development if it were in a womb; they wanted one quickly). Both men gave their DNA so that the child would have their personality and traits. Once the DNA had been imputed into the system, they could see what their baby would look like once he was fully developed. He would be male with brown hair, one forest green eye, and one dark blue eye. The soon-to-be fathers agreed that Robin would be referred to as 'daddy' while Red would be referred to as just plain old 'dad'. They even chose a Godmother; Raven.

Two weeks after having Krypto, Robin received Bruce Wayne's Will from Clark Kent. The man had written it after his 'son' left his side, as a going away present. Let's just say the Boy Wonder forgave the man he once called 'father'. In the Will, Robin would receive what was left of Wayne Industries, half of his money (the other went to charities), Wayne Manor (if he wanted it), and a beautiful, three story house in downtown Jump City (one of the safest places to have a family). The money Robin would get was going towards their son's college fund, utilities, house, food, etcetera. He decided that Wayne Manor would be donated as a museum of one of the most famous, richest men in the world. Batman's true identity was never revealed. Robin wanted him to be buried with his parents. Commissioner Gordon honored his request without complaint.

Yep, life was pretty good for the Titans and Robin and Red's new family. And this time, they were determined to keep it that way. Jump City was 'Home Sweet Home' and there was no one in the world that could destroy it; not one. And Red and Robin would be damned if even God tried to tear them apart.

**T H E - E N D**


End file.
